Rock My World
by reddawg82
Summary: Year two at Roundview College, and Katie is trying to change for the better. What will happen when a new girl comes to town and rocks the very foundation that Katie has based everything on for her entire life?
1. New Beginnings

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

'Dear Journal,

I still can't believe that my sister, my _twin_ sister is a fucking lezza. How is that even possible? Not only that, but she's with someone who has no sense of fashion! She wouldn't be that bad if she would learn not to put plaids and floral prints together in the same outfit… use some solid colors in there, Naomi! Then there's the fact that she's a total bitch to me. I know, I haven't made it any easier on her, but I shouldn't have to… it MY sister she's dating. She should have to work to get me on her side!

Classes start up again tomorrow, and with all that happened last year, I'm not sure if I even want to go. I know I'll be forced to see Freddie and Effy playing tonsil hockey in the halls. I don't know if I'm ready for that. It seems like everyone's paired off, except for me, and Cook… who hasn't been around this whole summer. Sometimes I wonder where that tosser ran off to. Well, I should go. Emily said that if I steal her outfit for the first day of school like I did last year, that I'm dead. So I'm actually going to try to pick mine out early this year. Cheers.

Katie'

* * *

The next day, the first day of classes for the year, came too soon. She had gotten her outfit ready the night before, just as she had told herself she would. Katie wanted things to be different this year, she wanted to change… she had changed. It wasn't something she had wanted, but it was something that needed to be done. She was still the bitch she always was, but she was at least trying to not make everyone else miserable. The oldest Fitch child had dyed her hair back to brown a few weeks earlier, and she was glad that she didn't stand out quite so much as she had with the bright red locks that her sister still rocked.

Katie had told herself that she was going to actually try in her classes this term. She walked into her Math class, and her deep brown eyes looked around the room. A few people smiled at her, some just ignored her. Every person she recognized, except for one. A lone girl sat at the back of the room. The first thing she noticed about her was her long natural red locks. She had no bangs, and her hair fell probably passed the middle of her back. The girl seemed to have blond highlights, but they looked natural. She didn't seem to care that she was by herself. Katie noticed that the strange girl had ear buds in and her head would bob up and down every once in a while. Though it was cool outside, the Fitch twin noticed that the new girl wore a tight black tank top and a pair of baggy, khaki colored cargo pants that seemed a couple sizes too big.

The Fitch girl realized that the only empty seat was next to the strange girl. With a huff of a breath, she walked over. As she got closer she noticed the patch of freckles that covered the girl's nose and cheeks. Hazel-green eyes looked up as Katie approached before she pulled the buds from her ears. The brunette played with a strand of hair as she looked over to the girl with a smile, "So, is this seat taken?"

The girl's voice was shy, almost to the point that the Fitch twin didn't hear it, "No, Miss."

Katie was thrown off. Was she just called 'Miss'? She pulled the chair back and turned to the red head before thrusting a hand between them, "I'm Katie, are you new here?"

The girl nodded her head before softly setting her hand in the one that was outstretched. The handshake was strong, but not overly so to the twin. "I'm Gabrielle. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She seemed so proper and polite. Katie wondered where she had come from. Her accent wasn't nearly pronounced enough to have lived here her whole life. Her brown eyes combed over the girl's form. Now that she was closer she could see that this girl's body was rather fit. She had to be some kind of athlete.

The twin didn't have too much time to look her over before class started. It wasn't lost on her that the new girl didn't speak much. It almost reminded her of Effy in a way, but this girl was not like the blue eyed girl that hit her over the head with a rock at all. Her hand rose to hover over the scar on the side of her head, as it often did when she would start to think about that night, or when she got self conscious about it. Katie looked to the side to see Gabrielle's hazel eyes looking from where her fingertips hovered back over to her brown eyes. She was somewhat thankful that the red head didn't inquire about what happened.

The class was soon over and she watched the girl close her folder and get her books together. Katie stood just as the new girl did and her head tilted back. "Holy fuck you're tall." The Fitch twin hadn't even realized what she had said until she noticed the small chuckle coming from the girl beside her. "How tall are you?"

"178 cm out here, or a little over 5'10" where I'm originally from."

Katie noticed her voice was deep and smooth, not harsh in any way. Her brown eyes were moving over Gabrielle's body until she noticed the girl picking up a leather jacket, grasping it by the collar and throwing it over her shoulder. "You're well fit." What the hell, how did she all of a sudden have no control over what she was saying out loud?

"Well, I play football, basketball, and if I would be allowed, I'd play rugby as well." Katie noticed the girl's lips curled up into a smile, and she couldn't keep a smile from forming on her own. The brown eyes noticed that the girl's arms were muscular, but they still looked soft, which wasn't the case when it came to the boys she had dated. The Fitch twin was a little lost in her own thoughts when she heard Gabrielle's question, "Would you like to get some coffee later?"

"Sure," she blurted out a little too quickly before regaining her composure. "How about we get lunch, there's this fab place within walking distance. That sounds good, yeah?"

"Yes, Miss Katie. I'll see you then."

Katie watched the girl walk away, a little confused on how that had all played out. Well, maybe this was her way to change everything up… new friends, new start. She smiled to herself and finally walked out of class, but she couldn't get the new girl out of her head, and started to worry if inviting her to lunch was just too much.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	2. Too Polite

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The rest of Katie's classes went by in a blur, and the closer it got to her lunch period, the more nervous she became. What if she really hadn't changed? It wasn't until she was halfway to her locker that she realized she never got Gabrielle's cell number, or even set up a place to meet. Her head was up and looking around when she felt a vibration from the pocket of her jean skirt. It was a text message from a number she didn't recognize. Katie opened it, _'Got your number from your twin. Hope you don't mind. I just finished playing football. Do I have time for a shower? Oh, it's Gabrielle, by the way.'_

Katie couldn't help but let her lips curl into a smile as she texted back, _'Yeah, you have time. I'll meet you in the locker room.'_ She clicked send before turning herself around to move toward the opposite end of the school. Honestly she hadn't really been over there since she stopped dating Danny. She was given all sorts of different looks as she moved into the locker room. Katie wasn't exactly known for her love of athletics and so most of the girl's began giving her a hard time as she searched for the red head. She was being badgered by a girl who looked to be wearing a football uniform, and she was about to go off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her alone, or you'll have me to deal with, yeah?" The voice behind Katie was calm and menacing, and the other footballer backed away immediately. The twin felt the girl's hot breath on her neck before she heard the whisper, "I'm just about ready, give me a few minutes." Katie just nodded her head. Once she no longer felt the hand on her shoulder, she let herself turn around. Her eyes went wide. Gabrielle was wearing only a pair of black boxer shorts and an athletic bra. She could see several tattoo's, but couldn't make anything out because she was obviously trying to hurry to get ready.

Three minutes passed and Gabrielle came walking out from around the corner. Katie noted that she had changed into a pair of nice khaki slacks with a black belt, and she wore a black button up, collared shirt that was tucked into the slacks. The new girl had her long red locks pulled into a tight pony-tail that fell down her back. Katie wasn't quite sure how to describe her. If she were a boy, she would be considered handsome, but the term just didn't seem right for Gabrielle. Brown eyes looked down to her shoes, a pair of mostly black Vans were on the girl's feet before making her way back up to the hazel-green orbs.

"I didn't know what kind of place you were bringing me to, so I dressed up a bit, just in case."

She didn't know why that fact made her smile, but it did. Katie looked down at her own clothes and she straightened them out, not that they needed it, but she was feeling rather nervous, and it gave her hands something to do.

The two took off from Roundview, walking at an easy pace. Katie noticed out of the corner of her eye that Gabrielle had her hands shoved in her pockets, but other than that, she seemed rather care-free and happy. There was just something about this new girl that fascinated her, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

"Here it is." Katie said as they walked by the window. She noticed Gabrielle take a few quick steps to grab the door handle and open it for her. The twin hesitated before walking in, feeling the new girl step in behind her once she was through.

They were seated in an isolated booth in the back, and Katie watched as Gabrielle let her take her seat first before she slipped in across from her. It just seemed so strange to her. She couldn't get the guys she dated to be half as chivalrous as this girl was. Katie couldn't help but laugh a little before she blurted out, "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

The brunette noticed how confused the red head looked, "Why are you so… polite?"

" 'S how I was brought up, miss."

"That has got to stop! You _can_ call me by my name, you know. Katie. Remember?" Katie watched a smile tip the edges of the girl's lips.

"Yes, 'course I remember your name."

The brunette noticed a blush creeping up the red head's neck and over her cheeks. What could she possibly be blushing for? Katie's eyebrows furrowed a bit, but she didn't have too much time before the waitress came up. "I'd like the soup and salad with a Diet Pepsi, please?"

The waitress looked over to Gabrielle. "I'll have the same, with water, please, ma'am."

Once the waitress walked off Katie waited until she was looking into the hazel orbs across from her, "So, you were brought up polite, but what keeps you at it?"

"I don't see any need to be anything but polite with you, Katie." The Fitch twin felt a little shiver run down her back when her name was said by the sexy deep voice… wait, did she really just think that? She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to erase that last thought from her mind, all the while she could feel the penetrating orbs belonging to Gabrielle gazing at her. She opened her brown eyes to find that the girl was in fact looking at her with a shy smile attached to her lips.

"What?" She said rather defensively.

"Nothing really. It's just that you're rather beautiful, but I'm sure you're already aware of that."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and the older twin felt her face heat up. She knew she was blushing, like a lot, but it was nice of Gabrielle to say. "Well yeah, I'm well lush, don't you think?" She watched the new girl's expression turn up even further from her smile, and she heard a bit of a chuckle come out as well.

"Yes, Miss Katie, well lush."

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No. I don't ever say something just to make someone feel better. In fact, my friends know me to be brutally honest. I don't really see the point in lying, it doesn't get you anywhere, and all it brings about is pain and suffering."

Katie was intrigued, even more so now than she was a couple of minutes ago. This girl was deep, and intelligent, and she had a great body too. The only question that came to mind was where was Gabrielle's boyfriend? It was obvious that she was a prize catch, but Katie hadn't heard her mention anything about boys or anything. This thought alone spawned her next question, "You got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Well good luck finding one around here, they're all tossers."

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Katie."

There it was again, her name, on Gabrielle's lips. She was so lost in that sound that she didn't realize how uncomfortable the new girl looked sitting across from the table. The waitress walked up seconds later with their salads and soups, and both girls thanked the woman before she walked off.

"Anyway, do you like this place?" For some reason, Gabrielle's opinion actually meant something to her. She really wanted to know, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as her brown eyes looked up to meet with the hazel-green ones.

"It's nice." Katie noticed the girl smiling, and she smiled back. Nothing could have prepared her for the next question from Gabrielle's lips, "I have a place near my flat, it's kind of unknown, but it's got some great food. How's Friday night sound?"

The Fitch girl didn't know what to say. The huge smile that was teasing her lips only moments before was slowly slipping away. Why did that question just feel so wrong? I mean, it was only Gabrielle, right? "Yeah, okay." She said softly as she noticed the girl taking out a few bills to put on the table for payment. Katie almost said something, but she was too distracted with everything else that was going on.

She slipped to the edge of the booth, leaning back into the seat to grab her purse. By the time she had turned back around, she noticed the tall red head standing there with her hand out. Chocolate orbs looked at the pro-offered hand for what seemed like a couple minutes, which was really only about 10 seconds. The elder Fitch raised her hand to set in the surprisingly soft hand belonging to the athletic girl. She let herself be pulled up. She could swear that she had held on to the new girl's hand just a little too long, but it didn't feel bad, in fact, Katie rather enjoyed it.

The pair soon left the restaurant and once they got up to the college, they split to go in opposite directions. Katie had a smile on her face as she gave a little waive and went off, wondering exactly what Friday night would bring.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	3. First Date?

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

'Dear Journal,

So, tomorrow's Friday, and I have no idea what to expect. I can honestly say that for the first time in my life, I'm enjoying my Math class. Gabrielle's been helping me with my coursework, and we've had lunch together almost every day this week. She explains it so much more clearly then the teacher does, maybe it's because we're closer to being on the same level.

Gabrielle told me that the place she's bringing me to tomorrow is nice, and so I should dress up a little bit, which is fine… I love dressing up. I've looked through my wardrobe like 10 times already and I can't find anything that I want to wear. I don't see why I'm stressing, it's not like it's a date or anything. Just two girls going out for a nice dinner is all. Maybe I'll go shopping after my classes to try to grab something really quick. Well, wish me luck.

~K'

* * *

"Katie, what are you doing tonight?" Emily asked the next morning as the two were getting dressed for college.

"Just going out to dinner with Gabrielle, why? Is there a party or something going on?" When Katie didn't hear a response from her twin, she turned around to see Emily's jaw nearly sitting on the ground with her eyebrows up in her hairline. "What?"

"You said you're going on a date with Gabrielle?"

"No, I said we were going to dinner. It's not a date. Not everyone in this world is a big lezza like you, Ems." She noticed the younger twin holding back her laughter which made her a little angry. "Want to skip with me today? I really want to get a new outfit for tonight?"

"Hold on, Kates, you've got to be kidding me. I've been watching you two all week; she's courting you, like old-school style. And now you want to get a new outfit to impress her? She's as gay as they come, sis."

Katie could feel the anger continuing to rise. "Know what, just fuck off to college, I'll go by myself."

"Suit yourself; I was just trying to make sure you knew what you were getting into with her. She's nice and all, but she's not after your friendship."

By this time Katie had already tuned her twin out while she slipped into a comfortable skirt and a barely there tank top, she finished the ensemble with some black pumps. Her hand reached for her bag and she was off to shop for something to wear for her dinner with Gabrielle tonight.

* * *

Katie was trying on dresses in the third store when she heard her phone dinging in her bag, indicating she had received a text message. She opened up the purse and pulled out the phone. She found herself smiling down at the name before flipping the phone open and reading the message received, _'I hope you're not ditching class to get an outfit. I took the liberty of getting something for you to wear. It'll be delivered to your house, might be there already. ~G'_

The mysteriousness of it all excited the twin. She quickly got out of the dress she had on and slipped back into her normal clothes, thanking the girl who was helping her on her way out the door. Butterflies were swarming around in her stomach as she got to her house to find a box sitting on the step. Katie found her name written on it and picked it up. She was so excited that she was struggling with the keys, and once inside she quickly slammed the door and started ripping into the box. Her jaw dropped as she picked up the material by the shoulders and held it up. It wasn't just a dress, it was an evening gown. It was made of a silky black material. The top had thick straps, but it was low cut… not as low cut as most of the tops she wore, but she would still get to show off a little cleavage. The bottom was a free-flowing and elegant.

Katie wasted little time and threw her clothes off so she could try it on. It fit perfectly. The top hugged her body as if had been made specifically for her, and the bottom hung loosely to the floor. Chocolate brown orbs noticed a pair of shoes still in the box, and also a little card. Her fingers opened up the card and she read it out-loud to herself, _'I thought you'd make this dress look beautiful. See you tonight.'_

She brought the note up to her face and she could smell Gabrielle's perfume on it. It was fast becoming one of her favorite scents. She took out her phone and began writing a text to Gabrielle, _'Hey, thanks for the dress, you really shouldn't have. Still picking me up at 7?'_

A few minutes later, she got a reply, _'How about I pick you up at half passed 4, and we can go for a little ride before we get ready for dinner?'_

'_A ride? What did you have in mind?'_

'_It'll be a surprise; I just need to know if you're up for a surprise.'_

Katie thought about that for a minute, her thumbs hovering over the keys of her phone. She hadn't found herself smiling so much as she had in the past week, and so she was all for keeping it going. _'Sure, what should I wear?'_

'_Dress comfortable and warm. See you then.'_

The twin closed her phone and looked down at the beautiful gown she still was wearing. It really was stunning. As she looked over at the clock on the wall, she realized she had wasted too much time already. She needed to get out of the dress and into some comfortable and warm clothes.

* * *

Katie heard a knock on the door at exactly half passed 4, and she found herself running down the stairs to swing open the door. Gabrielle stood there with a smile on her face, holding two motorcycle helmets, one of which was offered to the twin. Chocolate orbs opened wide, she'd never been on the back of a bike before, at least not a motorized one. She was hesitant, but she took the helmet, shouting over her shoulder than she would be back in a little bit before closing the door behind her.

She must not have been wearing the proper clothing because the moment they got to the bike, Gabrielle had taken her leather jacket off and had put it around her shoulders. When the girl turned around to mount the bike, Katie couldn't help but take a deep breath in. The smell of leather mixed with Gabrielle was enough to drive her a little mad. She took her seat on the back of the bike, setting her hands on the red head's hips. She felt Gabrielle laugh before her hands were pulled forward to wrap more securely around the new girl's body.

They both put their helmets on and the athletic girl turned around half way, "Hold on tight, I don't want you falling off the back." Katie could only nod her head and snuggle in. She had no idea how Gabrielle wasn't cold after giving up her leather jacket as she now only had a tank top on.

Katie felt like she was flying as they moved in and out of the streets of Bristol. They went near the college, and even to a few places that the twin had never been to before. She found that she felt comfortable pressed against Gabrielle's back, and her arms fit just perfectly around the girl's toned body. She let her palms press against the washboard stomach of the girl driving. Before she knew it, she found that her fingertips were tracing the midline of the girl's abs. Katie hadn't realized just how much her fingers were traveling until she brushed against the underside of Gabrielle's breasts. She felt the intake of the girl's breath and she lowered her hands back down to where they were supposed to be before muttering a 'sorry'.

There wasn't a response from the driver, she just continued on for another half an hour before they ended up back at the Fitch house. Katie hadn't realized just how long they were driving, until she had walked inside to notice she had less than an hour to get ready. Luckily for her she had laid her dress out nicely on her bed before she had dressed for the ride.

The water of the shower felt good running over her skin. The older Fitch couldn't help feeling nervous for the dinner that was going to happen in a little over 30 minutes. She quickly finished her shower and got ready. The last thing she did was slip into the gown, then into her shoes.

"Where the fuck did you get that?"

Katie spun around on her heal to see her twin and Naomi standing in the doorway with incredulous looks on their faces. "It was a gift."

"From the butch girl?" Naomi's blue eyes met up with the browns belonging to the older twin as she said this, and she instantly regretted getting in the middle of their twin war.

"Fuck off, you cow. She's not even gay!"

It was Emily's turn this time, "Look, Katie, I could care less who you're going with, I just don't want you to be surprised when she puts the moves on you. You obviously care about her, in your own way, so just… be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," was her response as she heard the doorbell ringing. She gave the pair a little waive over her shoulder as she made her way down stairs to the front door.

The moment the door was opened her eyes locked on with the hazel-greens belonging to the tall red head. Brown orbs moved down to the single red rose that was being offered to her. Her heart was swooning as she took the flower and immediately brought it up to her nose. It smelled wonderful. "You look stunning." Katie heard Gabrielle say.

"How did you know my size and everything? It fits as if it were made for me!"

"Lucky guess, I suppose. You ready?"

Katie nodded her head before she noticed what her friend was wearing. Where she was wearing a gorgeous evening gown, Gabrielle looked to be sporting a tux. Even though it seemed obvious that Emily and Naomi were correct in what they had said, Katie just couldn't accept that fact. It just couldn't be true. She was brought out of her thoughts when the new girl offered her arm to Katie, who took it without a second thought.

The pair arrived after Gabrielle stopped out in front of the restaurant to let the valet park her truck. Katie had never been treated so well by anyone, whether it was a date or a friend, in her whole life.

The two ate, and talked about anything and everything. Katie talked about her family, her sister, and even Naomi. It seemed like the more she tried to get information out of Gabrielle, the more she would distract her with another question that she felt compelled to answer. The Fitch ended up learning very little about the woman who was seated across from her.

"Care to dance?"

Katie was a little surprised by the question as the song was a slower one. She didn't quite see how she would be able to dance with anyone but a guy to the song, but she let Gabrielle lead her to the small dance floor anyway. They were the only two on it and all eyes were on them.

Karmina's song 'This Kiss' was playing quietly through the speakers:

I know we don't belong  
Everyone says it's wrong  
We come from different ways  
So I tried to erase everything that I felt  
That I felt

CHORUS:  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS

My heart is getting loud  
I'm trying to keep it down  
I wish the world could hear  
But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away  
You away

CHORUS:  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS

BRIDGE:  
Palm to palm  
Let lips do what hands do  
They pray  
Is it a sin  
To do what we want to?  
Don't care where we've been  
Give me my sin again

CHORUS:  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the KISS  
From the KISS

Katie felt her heartbeat increase as they moved along to the beat of the music. Gabrielle's hand was setting softly on her lower back and her other was grasping the older twin's hand. She tried not to listen to the words of the song, but she couldn't help but wonder if the athletic girl holding onto her had requested it. Katie was too lost in the moment, her body was reacting in ways it shouldn't, but she couldn't think about that, not right now. Gabrielle's perfume was putting her on a strange high, and she wasn't use to that sort of feeling without the use of drugs or alcohol.

When the song ended the two women stood there, staring at each other before Gabrielle cleared her throat and took a step back, mumbling something about needing to use the bathroom. Katie watched her and after a few moments she walked right in behind the tall red head. Her hand reached out to grab Gabrielle's wrist, spinning her around. The hazel-green eyes were intense as they locked with chocolate browns. The Fitch girl was in unfamiliar territory, she knew what she wanted to do, but she knew it wasn't right. She was having an internal battle with herself, and she could see the look written clearly across Gabrielle's face, which was telling her to just do it.

She licked her lips and moved forward, her free hand reaching up behind the tall red head's neck to pull her head down to make her more easily accessible. The feeling of Gabrielle's lips against her own was unlike anything she had ever felt before. They were soft, and unlike the boys she had kissed before, she felt like she was in control of the lip lock. Both Katie's arms were now hanging onto the muscular girl's neck and only then did she feel the strong soft hands slide around her waist.

She couldn't suppress a moan from ripping from her throat, but when she heard the squeaking of the door she pulled away, quite breathless. Her eyes looked at Gabrielle who had a small smile tipping the edges of her lips, but this didn't help Katie. She was even more confused than she was before. Emily and Naomi had been right, but they would have never thought that the elder twin would have been the aggressor. "Can… can you take me home?"

She didn't really want to go home, but she couldn't stay. Katie couldn't trust herself right now, and she knew Gabrielle wouldn't give her grief about it. The red head simply nodded her head and escorted her out to the valet where they waited for a few minutes for her truck to arrive.

The ride home was silent with a soft love ballad playing softly on the radio. Once they reached the Fitch household Katie hesitated. She turned back and leaned in to give Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek, "I had a great time, thank you." She noticed that the athletic girl simply nodded her head as she hopped down from the car. Katie walked backward a few steps before offering up a waive to Gabrielle and heading inside.

She ran straight up to her room, glad that Emily wasn't there, and pulled out her journal. Her hand was shaking so much that she doubted that she would be able to read what she was scribbling down.

'Dear Journal,

I have no idea what just happened. I was just, caught up in the moment. I kissed her. I know... I'm as surprised as you are. It felt so good too. Her lips are so soft and her body… get a grip Katie. You're not gay. There had to be something in your drink, maybe she slipped some MDMA in there or something. I need to get changed, and to bed. Goodnight.

Katie'

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	4. Caught in the act

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Katie tried to avoid Gabrielle, which was working just fine throughout the weekend, but as soon as she got to Math class on Monday morning, there was no avoiding it. Her seat next to the red head was the only one available, just as it had been on the first day of school and every day since then. Part of her wanted to turn right back around and walk out, but it would have been a little too obvious now that Gabrielle and she were making eye contact. The look was brief, and caused butterflies in her stomach, but soon after the girl moved her gaze back down to her desk.

The twin didn't see any type of emotion on the girl's face, even after the eye contact. Had she simply dreamed this whole thing up? She knew that she could blow things out of proportion sometimes, but there was no way she had made that whole thing up… just no way. Katie made her way to the seat in the back and looked down at the girl curiously from her standing position. She stood there for a couple minutes, just admiring the girl with the ear buds planted firmly in her ears. When she realized that Gabrielle wasn't going to look up at her, she slipped into her seat, unsure of what else she could do.

The girl sitting next to her didn't flinch, or even move. Even as the teacher came in, the athlete didn't remove the music playing in her ears. Katie felt uncomfortable, and she found she couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was going on about. Her brown gaze kept glancing over to the silent girl beside her. She wanted to touch her, to run her fingers through the long strawberry locks, to slide her fingertips along her pale skin, over her creamy shoulders. What was she thinking? Katie's hand moved up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

These thoughts she kept having about Gabrielle were starting to get annoying. They weren't helping her one bit. It wasn't until the end of class when everyone started to get up that Gabrielle actually moved to stand.

Katie had the tall girl blocked into the corner, and the only way out would be to go right through her. Hazel-greens remained down on the ground until she couldn't move forward any further. Slowly the girl's gaze moved up along Katie's form, and she could swear it was a physical touch moving along her body. "I'm sorry," whispered the twin.

Katie watched the red head's eyebrows furrow slightly after she apologized. The short brunette was about to try explaining herself when she heard the smooth deep voice speak out, "What for?"

The twin found that she was biting her lower lip as she looked up into the athlete's eyes. "For everything, really. I don't know what happened Friday night. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I mean, you're not gay and neither am I."

Gabrielle's eyebrows lifted in as she cut Katie off, "Is that right?"

The oldest Fitch child looked at the fit red head, her eyes were about to pop out of her head and she hadn't even realized she was leaning forward. "Well, yeah."

"Look, Katie, I like you, a whole lot…" the girl's throat cleared, having never really been all that great with words, "… and I can tell you like me too. We're just on different levels as far as our emotional ties. I know you wanted more on Friday, but I also know that you were scared to death." The hazel eyes looked away from the twin for a moment, as if she were gathering her thoughts before she continued. "Just know I won't push you into anything. I give you full reign over our relationship. If you want us to remain friends, then that's how it shall be. If you want more than that, then so be it. I only ask that you don't toy with me, Miss."

Katie still hadn't moved up to this point. She was too shocked to say or do anything. Her hand reached forward to softly take Gabrielle's before she spoke softly, "Just give me time, yeah?"

Gabrielle nodded before leaning forward to place a kiss on Katie's cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Came the shouting question from the doorway.

Katie's head snapped to the side to see her twin and Naomi standing a few steps inside the classroom with the same look written across their faces. She could feel the anger that was radiating off the younger twin. "Emily, it's not what it looks like."

"The fuck it is!" Katie watched in horror as her twin stormed passed her and shoved her petite body into the tall red head's. The contact only caused Gabrielle to take a single step backward, which would have been funny if it was in another context. The elder twin reached for her sister who was just about to start pounding her fists into the athletic girl who didn't even try to hold her off, though she would have had no problem doing so.

"Emily stop it!" Katie was surprised to hear Naomi's voice coming closer to the group and the blond stepped between the two red heads.

The older twin was actually thankful that Naomi split the two of them up, and she wasted no time sliding in front of Gabrielle.

"She's my sister!" Emily exclaimed as she was being pushed backward by the blond.

"Emily, you're being ridiculous." Naomi said as she put her hands on the bright red head's shoulders, forcing her to look into her blue eyes.

Katie didn't realize that she had backed herself up into Gabrielle's body; her hands were behind her as if she was going to be protecting her. One hand lifted to move the brown hair out of her face so she could see properly what was going on between her twin and her girlfriend. She had never really appreciated Naomi until right then and there because somehow she was able to defuse the younger twin. Well, Emily was calmer than she had been, but the look of pure hatred was evident as her chocolate orbs burned into first her twin, then into the taller red head standing behind Katie. Katie heard a snort before Emily stormed out of the room, followed slowly by the blond, who actually mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the pair on her way out.

"That was interesting."

It was the first thing Gabrielle had said since before Emily and Naomi had arrived, and it caused the older twin to spin around, suddenly aware of how she had pressed herself against the taller girl's form. Katie was all but pushed against the athletic frame and she was starting to feel a bit dizzy from their closeness. She regrettably took a step backward so she could at least clear her head for a long enough period of time to be able to say something. "Yeah." That wasn't exactly what she was going for, but she felt so fuzzy and light that she couldn't seem to think of anything more intelligent to say. The older twin heard a little laugh and her eyes turned up to meet with hazel orbs. "What's so funny?"

Gabrielle pointed to the twin before pointing out the door that Emily and Naomi had left through only a few moments before. "That, that was a little bit funny, Miss Katie, you've got to admit that." Katie crossed her arms under her breasts as if she was irritated, and her bottom lip was sticking out so far that Gabrielle actually reached out to tap it with her pointer finger. "No need for that look." There was a short silence before the joking tone of voice that was present in the athlete's voice disappeared, "So where does that put us?"

This was just all too much for Katie. The confusion over her feelings and the outburst of her twin still had her head spinning. Her hands came up to massage her temples before her voice spoke out softly. "I don't know. I… I'm sorry. I just… too much is going on. I have a headache the size of Australia."

"Why don't we get out of here, yeah? I have practice today after school, but as long as I'm back by then, I'll be fine."

Katie looked up into the hazel-green eyes for but a moment before her body lurched forward to wrap her arms around the trim waist in front of her. "Just don't tell Emily. She won't be happy that I'm ditching class again."

"I don't think your sister and I are currently on speaking terms, Katie. So I'd venture to say you're in the clear."

The brunette's head nodded a couple times before she tilted her head to place a feather-light kiss on Gabrielle's neck. She heard the intake of breath before she felt the girl's pulse point begin to pound against her lips. Katie couldn't help herself. Her tongue slipped between her lips to run along the side of the red head's neck. Instantly she felt strong hands on her hips holding her in place for a moment before they pushed her away gently. Her gaze looked up to Gabrielle's as the girl spoke.

"Please don't start something you don't intend to finish, Miss Katie."

Katie could hear how calm the girl sounded, but there was also a shakiness in it, as if it was taking every fiber of her being to not act how she wanted to. It was both exciting and scary to see Gabrielle like that. She really hadn't meant to tease her; she just got a little carried away with her actions. "I'm sorry."

The girl with the long red hair nodded her head before throwing her pack over one shoulder and offering her arm to the twin. "You ready?" Katie could only take the arm offered, smile, and let this girl take her wherever she had planned to go. She didn't ask questions, just allowed her mind to rest, knowing she was in safe hands.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	5. Gabrielle's place

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The two girls walked silently in the direction that Katie came every morning to college. She wondered if Gabrielle was going to be going to her house. The street before the one that the Fitch family lived on, they turned down. The twin realized that she walked by this street every day and never even looked down it to see what was going on. The houses were small and close together and then there was a small four-plex of flats. Gabrielle pulled her up the stairs and to the door on the left. Katie watched her remove her keys from her baggy pants' pocket and easily unlock the door.

The twin didn't really know what to expect when she went to walk in. She supposed the girl would have pictures of people playing sports and maybe some athletic equipment. It was actually neat and tidy with a few paintings on the walls, but not much else. Katie's mind was already thinking of ways she could make the flat more people friendly, or at least to dress it up a little bit. She was lost in her own thoughts when the red head interrupted them, "Do you want a tour, or you can just check it out yourself if you'd prefer."

"I'll just wander around if you don't mind." Katie said with a smile on her face.

It wasn't a huge flat, but it did have two rooms. The twin wondered briefly if someone else lived with her, but after going into the first room and finding nothing but a big screen telly, gaming systems, a stereo, a computer and a couch, she realized that wasn't the case. Definitely not a room for someone else to live in, it was more like a play room of sorts. She found there wasn't anything on the walls of the room besides the huge flat-screen that hung on the opposite end of the room from the couch.

Katie soon left the play room and walked into the master bedroom. It was simple, just as the rest of the house had been. There was a fairly large bed, a couple dressers and a painting or two on the walls. The twin noticed that there was a sliding glass door to a balcony and she walked over to it. Her hand reached forward to open the door and she slipped out onto the decently sized balcony before closing the door behind her. There were a few plastic chairs along with a little metal table and two-chair set. She noticed an ash tray, but it was empty, and a lighter that sat next to it on the small round table.

Katie took a seat on one of the metal chairs and picked up the lighter before digging around in her purse for her smokes. Once she had found them she placed the cigarette between her lips and brought the torch up to light the tip. There wasn't much of a view from the balcony, just two large trees that half covered it. It was like a little quiet sanctuary though, and so far, it was her favorite part of Gabrielle's flat. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped one arm around them as she continued to bring the fag up to her lips. Katie snuffed out the cherry in the tray when she had finished and then just leaned back into the chair. It was peaceful here.

Gabrielle opened the sliding glass door after she hadn't heard Katie moving around for a little while and peered out to see that Katie was seated with her arms wrapped around her legs staring out into the large tree. "You like it out here?"

The smooth voice caused Katie to jump. She had been in her own little world of thought and hadn't even heard the sliding glass door open up behind her. "Yeah, it's peaceful." Her head turned around to look at Gabrielle, "You don't smoke. Why do you have an ash tray out here?"

"Because I know people who do smoke, and if they come over, I want them to have a place to do it. I won't allow it inside, so I made sure I found a place where people could smoke outside."

Katie's head nodded thoughtfully before she lowered her legs to the ground and got to her feet. "So, Gabrielle, now what do we do?" Her eyebrows lifted in question and her hands went to her hips. It was a rather seductive stance, of that she knew. Chocolate brown orbs watched as the hazel-green hues traveled down her body only to come back up. The twin could feel her body reacting to the looks that she was being given.

"I suppose I should ask you that question." She swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing exactly what she wanted to do, but holding it back. "I've got video games, a computer; even a few board games if that's what you'd fancy doing. We could listen to music too; I've got a brilliant sound system in the other room."

Katie ignored the first sentence and waited until Gabrielle had mentioned everything she had seen in the spare room. "We could just listen to music and chill. I've got some pills if you want some."

The twin watched as Gabrielle's red head shook, "No thank you, miss. I don't take pills, it messes me up when I go to play."

Katie hadn't even considered the fact that Gabrielle didn't smoke or do drugs because of her athletics, and to be honest, she hadn't seen the girl take even a sip of alcohol either. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it. I just don't need all that stuff to have a good time. I will have a drink every now and again, but it all depends on what I've got going the next day. If I've got a game or practice, I won't have anything, but on those rare nights when I have nothing the next day, I'll down a few." She didn't mention that she wouldn't get plastered. Gabrielle had done so when she was back in the States, but since she had moved out to Bristol, she hadn't once gotten drunk. Honestly it was because she didn't feel comfortable getting fucked up around people who she didn't know and trust.

"So, do you have practice tomorrow?"

"Yes, every day this week except for Sunday."

"Can I come over Saturday night then?"

Gabrielle's eyebrows furrowed slightly before she looked over into the brown orbs, "You're welcome here whenever you like, Katie… but I would like to inquire as to what you have in mind."

Katie's brown head shook back and forth, "I'm not telling you. It'll have to be a surprise." She let her lips curl into a smirk, "You do like surprises, yeah?"

The athlete smiled back after hearing a rendition of what she had said to Katie the Friday before. "I do, but I ask that you think about this surprise before getting yourself into a situation that you're not ready for."

She was honest, straight forward, and those reasons were just a couple of the many that Katie liked about her. "We can worry about all that later, yeah? I just want to make sure it's just you and me on Saturday, okay?" Katie watched as the girl with the long red hair nodded her head in response to her question. "Perfect."

"So anyway, Miss Katie, what would you like to do in the meantime? I have about 4 hours until I have to be on the fields. You could always come with me. I'm not sure how fun it would be for you though."

The thought of watching football was actually appealing to the twin. She hadn't been out to the fields since she dated Danny, and as far as she knew, he was long gone. At least she hoped he was. "I'll make that decision when the time comes, yeah? As for now… I actually could use some rest and some soft music, you got any?"

Gabrielle chuckled a little bit before offering her bed up. "You won't find a more comfortable bed anywhere, and as for soft music, I have some that will put you to sleep in a second." Hazel-green eyes couldn't help but look up the twin's body before she softly said, "Would you like something more comfortable to lie in?"

Katie nodded her head and the athlete moved into one of the drawers to grab a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a black tank top. "These may be a bit long for you, but they should work okay."

The Fitch girl took them and turned her back before starting to strip off her clothes right then and there. She hadn't even thought that the girl was still in the room with her until she heard a few footsteps walking out of the room. Katie mentally slapped herself in the forehead for not being more careful. She slipped into the clothes before calling out, "I'm decent, Gabrielle. Sorry about that, I didn't think…"

"It's fine. I just wanted to give you your privacy, yeah?"

Katie could only smile before she got up on the bed. Gabrielle had been right about the softness of her bed; it was as soft as a cloud. She sunk into the bed covers that smelled exactly like the athlete. The twin hadn't expected that the red head would lay down with her, but after starting some soft instrumental music, that's exactly what she did. The twin didn't really know how to act. If it was a boy she would have cuddled up to him and found a way to lay her head on his shoulder and let her hand set on his chest. Did it work the same way with a woman? She cursed herself for even asking such a stupid question. She wished she could talk to Naomi to ask her such a question, since she knew her sister would only badger her for it.

The elder twin could see that Gabrielle's eyes were closed and her hands were above her head. She hadn't even tried to put a move on her, which still seemed strange to Katie. Any boy would have already tried to strip her down and have their way with her. She was actually glad that Gabrielle had some sense of control, because she was already scared out of her mind just by laying next to her.

"Gabrielle…" Her voice had said as she turned on her side, propping herself up on one hand and looking down at the red head from above.

The girl didn't open her eyes, just spoke out, "Yes, Miss Katie."

"Would you mind… um… I mean…" What was she really trying to say?

Gabrielle's arm moved from behind her head and she held it out in a way that welcomed the twin in to her body. Katie smiled and slipped under her arm, laying her head on the girl's shoulder and letting her arm go across Gabrielle's firm abdominal muscles. She could feel feather-light touches to her back and shoulders as the footballer's soft hand touched her wherever it could reach. The twin could swear she felt a small kiss to her forehead as she let herself drift off into dreamland, feeling safe and secure against the girl's warm body.

* * *

Hours later Katie began to wake up. At first she thought that she was in much the same position as she had fallen asleep, but after carefully figuring out where all her limbs were, she realized she wasn't. The hand that had been thrown across Gabrielle's stomach was now carefully placed between her breasts, covering her heart. She also noticed that her leg was now thrown across the athlete's lower half possessively. Last, but not least, she had somehow twisted her body in such a way that her lips were nearly pressed against the girl's neck.

She lifted her head to see that Gabrielle's hazel orbs were wide open staring at the ceiling, and now that Katie thought about it, the body below her felt a bit stiff. Each breath seemed calculated as the rise and fall of the girl's chest made her head go up and down. Her hand started to softly trail from over the red head's heart down the midline of her stomach, and that's where Gabrielle grabbed it, stopping it in place. "Sorry…"

"I really should get ready for football practice."

Katie quickly pulled back, realizing that she had pushed the girl to the very edge of the bed by cuddling up to her. She had started on the other side of the bed, but when she cuddled up, she left the rest of the bed cold and unused. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Gabrielle got up quickly and grabbed some clothes from a drawer before moving into the other room to change. She was having trouble concentrating, especially having Katie's hands wandering over her body while she was sleeping. The tall girl hadn't gotten any rest at all after having to concentrate on breathing, counting to 100 a few times, and thinking of non-sexual objects to keep her mind off the beautiful girl cuddled up to her.

Katie lay back on the bed, looking up at the blank ceiling, trying to figure out if she wanted to go to watch Gabrielle at football practice or not. Part of her just wanted to stay exactly where she was and wait until the girl got home. She quickly talked herself out of it though, and slipped from the bed and began taking the borrowed top and pants off before putting her clothes back on. It seemed that she was just sliding her top over her head when the tall red head came in the room. "So, I think I'm going to go with you. I want to see how good you really are."

Gabrielle laughed; her eyes seemed to dance with the laughter. "Well, I play keeper, so it won't be all that exciting. I've probably only scored four goals in my entire life. I'd rather take out the forwards that come into my domain." She sent a wink in the twin's direction before she slipped a pair of baggy jeans over her football shorts.

"You have such a great body, why do you hide it under all the baggy clothes?" The question was out before she had realized and she looked nervously at the tall girl in front of her.

"I like to be comfortable, Miss Katie. I feel that tight clothes restrict my movements and I also don't really enjoy it when the clothes pinch and bunch up. I never have to worry about that with the clothes I wear. Sure, they're probably not the most flattering clothes that I could wear, but I don't really care what others think. If someone's going to not want to talk to me because of what I chose to wear that day, then I'd rather them not be in my life anyway."

Katie just nodded her head. It made perfect sense, but it wasn't like the twin could pull it off. She just cared too much about what others thought. The question did open the girl up a little though, and she was glad for that.

The two left shortly after but the air around them seemed different. Katie looked over to the girl who towered over her, and she couldn't miss the smile that tipped the edges of her lips. The twin herself also wore a smile. Nothing was said during their trip to the fields, and Katie parted with Gabrielle to sit on the sidelines.

Katie was seated by herself watching Gabrielle practice. She let her chocolate orbs take in just how fit the girl really was. The muscles in her legs were well defined. Her arms were muscular, and her shoulders were broad. The oldest Fitch child figured that her father would probably love Gabrielle simply because of her athletic body. She laughed a little at the thought of introducing the girl to her family. Of course her mother wouldn't understand why the girl dressed so much like a boy, but she guessed that the red head would probably be accepted more than Naomi had been.

"Hey there, girl."

Katie's form froze for a moment before she looked over her shoulder to see the guy standing there. She was on her feet in an instant. "Hello Danny," she sneered in his direction.

"Don't be like that, girl. You know you miss me."

"In fact, Danny, I'm well over you. Now if you'd just leave me alone that would be great, yeah?"

The guy took a step forward, pressing his body against the petite brunette who was trying to fight him off the best she could. He was just too strong though and she could feel herself starting to panic.

"How about you get your fucking hands off her?" Gabrielle's deep voice spoke firmly as she walked up, easily pulling Katie from Danny's grasp. She was looking right into the eyes of the male footballer, holding the twin's hand softly behind her. "Now, if I ever catch word that you've come anywhere near Katie again, I'll find you and castrate you. You got it?"

"You've got to be kidding me, babe. I mean, if you want a little three-some, I'm okay with that." The arrogant male said with a chuckle.

Before Katie could say anything in response, and before Danny could even prepare, Gabrielle's fist connected with his jaw so hard that it sent him flying backward. The tall red head hovered over the guy who was holding his face while lying on the ground. "Do you understand now, tosser?" Her hand was clenching and unclenching as she could already feel her knuckles swelling up.

Danny just nodded his head while he got up and walked off. He managed a look over his shoulder briefly to find the angry hazel eyes staring him down, which caused him to quickly look away and increase his pace to a jog.

Once the guy was gone Gabrielle turned around, her hands went to softly set on Katie's shoulders and she leaned down slightly to put herself more on the girl's level. "You okay?"

Katie nodded her head. She was shocked that Gabrielle had clocked Danny, but he really did deserve it. He is a wanker. "Yeah, I'm great now, thanks. I do think I should head home though, I'm sure Emily is wondering where I've gone." The brunette looked up into the hazel eyes and let her lips curl into a smile. "Text me later though, yeah?"

Gabrielle nodded her head and sent a smile of her own toward the twin before jogging back onto the field to finish up practice. Katie watched for a couple minutes before turning around to head back to her house. She knew Emily would most likely be waiting there for her, and the older twin really wasn't in the mood to get a tongue-lashing from her sister.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	6. Talking to Emily

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The older twin continued to feel the elated feeling during her entire walk home. She was smiling and even began to hum a little to herself. Katie wasn't really understanding everything that was going on with her, but she was enjoying it, so why put an end to it? The brunette walked up to the front door of her house and opened it, walking upstairs to the room she shared with her sister. Her hand hesitated as it reached for the handle. She turned it slowly, hearing a bit of rustling behind it. Katie paused for a moment before pushing the door open the rest of the way and slipping inside.

Brown eyes took in the sight of a half dressed Naomi and a fully dressed Emily. She averted her eyes, "Fuck, Ems! How did you even get her in here? Mum's going to kill her, and you!"

Naomi had since reached for her top and skirt and hastily put them on before sitting herself down beside her red headed girlfriend. Emily's voice whispered, "I snuck her up here. You know it's ridiculous that she's not allowed in here. How many boys have you brought over?"

Katie really couldn't argue that. There were plenty of nights and days when she would bring over her boyfriends over for a shag. She couldn't even count the number of times when her twin had walked in on her arse naked riding the knob below her. "That's not the point. Mum specifically said that Naomi isn't allowed in our house! I'm just looking out for you."

"Fuck off, Katie." She paused and looked at the alarm clock sitting next to her bed for a moment before her head snapped back to her twin. "Where have you been? You ditched again, and you didn't even get home."

"I was out. Didn't feel like being at school and it's not that late!"

Naomi was looking back and forth from the older twin to the younger one, as if she were watching a tennis match as the players rallied back and forth.

"That's not good enough, and you know it. How do you expect to pass your courses if you're never there?"

"I'll manage." She hesitated. She really wanted to talk to Naomi about what was going on with her and Gabrielle because she knew her sister just wouldn't understand, but how could she possibly get the blond away from her twin?

Brown eyes looked over to the crystal blue ones and a few seconds later Naomi turned to her lover, setting a hand on her thigh as she softly spoke, "Ems, could you do me a favor and get me some water? I don't want to wander downstairs to the kitchen in case your mum comes home."

Emily must have missed the look that passed between her sister and her girlfriend and so when she was given a simple request she nodded her head. "Sure thing, babe. Katie you want anything?"

Katie shook her head and moments later the younger twin had left the room.

"What is it Katie?"

"I um… heh… so…"

"Have you shagged Gabrielle or something?"

"No! What? Of course not, I'm not gay, you lezza!"

Naomi's arms crossed under her breasts and her head tilted to the side. "Well, I figured it had to do with her since you obviously didn't want Emily around to hear it."

Katie felt awkward and uncomfortable under the blue gaze, and she shifted a few times before sitting on her own bed across the room from the blond. "I just don't know what's going on, Naomi." It was an honest admission. She knew she liked the athlete, but she couldn't even think about how much, or even how.

"Can I give you some advice, Fitch?"

The brunette nodded her head a few times, making sure not to lift her gaze up to meet the piercing blue eyes of her twin's girlfriend.

"Don't worry about if she's a girl or not. If you feel for her, then go for it. If you don't, then don't lead her on, just be honest. Even I could see that she likes you, Katie. Don't make her into one of your conquests. She's a good person and doesn't deserve to be played with."

What Naomi was saying to her made sense, but it still didn't help her to sort out the emotions running through her. "I… I just feel like I'm in unfamiliar territory. I don't know what to do or say." The older twin began rubbing her hands together nervously.

"You know, you should talk to Emily about this. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping, but she'll be angry if she finds out from anyone but you… and that includes me, yeah?"

"But I … I don't know how to bring it up!"

"Well, you managed to do it just fine with me. Start the same way, but do it soon, because I can't keep anything from her, you know that."

Emily heard the tail end of what Naomi had said about not being able to keep anything from her and she opened the door to look from her lover to her twin. "What is it you're keeping from me?"

The brunette could feel the gazes of her twin and the blond, but she kept her own chocolate brown eyes downcast. "Ems… maybe you should sit down."

The younger twin handed off the glass of water to her girlfriend before taking a seat next to her. She had a worried look on her face. "You okay?"

Katie looked across the room at her sister; feeling a bit worried about what she was going to say. It was easier to talk to Naomi because she knew the blond wouldn't really care… but her twin was another story entirely! "Yeah, I um… I just… Well, you see…" She started and stuttered a few times before sucking in a much needed breath to calm her racing heart, but she still wasn't able to say what she needed to say.

"It's okay, Katie, just spit it out." Naomi's voice was surprisingly soft.

Emily's head whipped to the side and her eyes closed half-way in anger as she pushed herself into a standing position near the door of the room. "You know about this?" The cords in her neck were quivering as she glared at the blond.

"Just hear her out, yeah? It's obviously something she's having a hard time with, so just ease up, babe."

Emily had never thought she'd hear the day when Naomi was protecting her twin, but here it was. She looked from one to the other, lifting her hands to her hips before her gaze stopped on her sister. "Well…"

"Look, Ems." She swallowed a lump in her throat, struggling to keep herself calm enough to even continue on. After another couple breaths in and exhales out, she turned her head to look at her sister. "I don't know what's going on, okay. I'm just confused."

The raspy voice was dangerously low, "This is about that fucking footballer, isn't it. Did she hurt you? I'll fucking kill her."

Katie flinched at what her sister had said, and she knew that it was the truth. Emily had always been fiercely loyal, especially to her, and it was really the only time people ever saw the quiet twin get angry and even belligerent… to protect her twin. It did mean a lot to the older twin, but now was not the time for her to be protective; she needed her help and advice. "It is about Gabrielle, but she didn't do anything to hurt me. Quite the opposite, actually."

Emily's jaw dropped and she glanced over at her girlfriend to check to see if they were trying to pull a fast one on her. Naomi's face was completely serious; there was no way that this was a joke. Chocolate orbs moved back to the brunette twin and she tried to take the edge off her voice, "What do you mean, Katie?"

Katie hesitated, yet again, "I don't know what I mean. I just… I like spending time with her. She makes me feel good…"

"So you've fucked her!" Emily interrupted.

"Fuck Ems! No, I haven't. I wouldn't even know about doing anything like that with a girl."

"So you've thought about fucking her! For fuck's sake Katie, you're straight!"

The blond broke in, "Emily you're overreacting." She stood to her feet and walked to the doorway, grabbing the smaller girl's hand in hers. "Why are you so upset with this?"

"She's never really accepted the fact that I'm gay and now she's ready to hop in bed with that dyke who she's known for like 4 seconds of her life."

Naomi leaned in to whisper something into Emily's ear, and though Katie strained to hear what it was, it just wasn't possible. The difference in her sister though was clearly visible, so she figured she owed the blond a big thank you later.

"Emsy shum." Emily said softly as she moved away from her girlfriend to sit by her sister. "I love you, Katie, and I really don't care who you go after... I just worry about you. You've seen how difficult it's been for me to come out of the closet, I don't want you to have to go through everything that I have." She paused for a moment, reaching her hand out to set on top of both of Katie's that were sitting in her lap. "Maybe you're still straight, because honestly you don't really have a history of going after girls. Maybe Gabrielle is the only girl you like, maybe the only one you'll ever have feelings for. Just… just be careful, okay? I'm here for you," she pointed at her girlfriend, "and Naomi is too."

Katie turned so quickly that Emily thought for a moment that she was going to be slapped, but she ended up feeling her twin's arms wrapped around her and she followed suit. Emily placed a kiss on the cheek of her sister and she held her tight. "Thanks Ems."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	7. Key to her heart?

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_So I was finally able to talk to Emily and Naomi about Gabrielle. I think I owe Naomi big time for that one. Maybe I'll take her shopping or something! Not sure how she'll take that though, but maybe she can think of another way I could show my appreciation. Even after talking to them, though, I still don't know what to do. I'm not gay, I know that for sure. But what is going on then? What else could it possibly be? Naomi said not to worry that Gabrielle's a girl, just worry about the feelings, and Ems said that maybe Gabrielle was the only girl I'd ever go for. _

_Why is this so difficult? I don't know how to act around her. I want to touch her, to explore her soft skin… but is that wrong? I mean, I don't even know how I really feel, and it's not like I've asked her how she feels! Naomi said it's obvious that she fancy's me, but I guess I just don't see it. Oi, and it's not like I can just ask her! Then again, she has taken me out to dinner… and the kiss… _(Katie's form shivers at the memory of the lip lock)_ I don't remember a kiss getting to me as much as that one did. It was like she was everywhere all at once. _

_What am I suppose to do!? Do I continue on like I have done, or do I try to pursue her? This girl business is well hard! Well, I've got to get ready for college, I feel like today is going to be an eventful day._

_Katie_

* * *

Katie spent extra time on her hair and makeup, making sure each curl was perfect. She opted for a shiny lip gloss to go with her natural looking makeup. She then slipped on a jean mini skirt that barely covered her ass along with a low cut, tight, long sleeved black top. The brunette put on a gold necklace that stopped right between her breasts, as if they needed more attention drawn to them. The older twin knew she looked good and she spent a few minutes checking her body out in the mirror. She had purposely put on a black G-string and a black lacy bra underneath her clothes.

She didn't wait for Emily, figuring that Naomi would be over shortly so they could walk together to class. Katie didn't like being the third wheel, and sometimes watching how those two acted made her a little nauseous. The brunette gave herself one last look, sliding her hands over her perky breasts and down her body. Her lips curled up into a smile and she spun on her heel out of the room she shared with her twin and rounded the corner to head down the stairs.

"You're not fucking seriously wearing that?"

Katie paused halfway down the stairs as she heard her twin's voice from the top holding a towel around her body. "Of course I am." She said confidently before turning back around and going down the rest of the stairs, her pumps clicking with each step she took.

She got to school in no time, which now meant she was quite a bit early. Katie had thought about stopping by Gabrielle's flat, but decided against it as she stared down the street she lived on. That might have just been too much, especially since she was already having issues sorting out her own emotions.

The rest of the walk to college went by quickly as the brunette's mind was flooded with thoughts of the tall athletic girl who was still strangely fascinating to her. Katie stopped by her locker to grab the correct book and binder. As she walked to her class she heard numerous cat-calls and whistles as her hips moved back and forth with each step she took. A smirk formed on her lips and she walked into her class. It was empty except for the one person she had been nervous to see. The girl with the long red hair was sitting in her normal seat in the back of the class with her head looking down as she scribbled something down with her pencil.

The clicking of heals was what forced Gabrielle to look up from the homework she was finishing and if she didn't have such a tight control over herself she would have started to drool. Hazel eyes went up and down the older twin's form. She noticed just how short the skirt was and she was having issues not thinking about lifting it up to see what was underneath… or better yet, tasting what was underneath. "Morning, Miss Katie…" she managed to call out softly from her seat.

Katie's face brightened up and she started to walk toward the red head. The shirt was just a little too short and showed a bit of skin between the bottom of it and the top of the mini-skirt. Each step she took seemed to hike it up just a little more, showing off her delectable stomach. Chocolate brown orbs took in the look written across Gabrielle's face, and she hadn't been shy when her hazel eyes moved along her body. "Hey Gabrielle," she said as she took her seat next to the girl, crossing her legs and setting her hands in her lap.

The athlete had to keep her eyes down on her paper to stop herself from doing something to Katie that would get her in trouble. "That's a nice outfit, Miss," her deep voice softly spoke shyly.

The brunette was feeling good about herself and she turned toward the girl with the waist-long red hair. Katie noticed the girl was studying her homework quite intently. Her hand reached over until her fingertips pulled Gabrielle's chin toward her. Hazel-green eyes locked on with her brown ones and the older twin struggled for a few moments before she was able to reply, "Thanks." She said, noticing the fluttering feeling racing through her body. "It's not too much?"

Gabrielle let her gaze run up and down the older twin's seated form before she licked her lips and nodded, "Depends on what you're going for? I have a feeling I'll be beating boys off you with a stick." She hadn't meant to say that last part. It wasn't as if they were in a relationship or anything. "Sorry," she mumbled softly.

"Don't be…" Katie said softly as she leaned in to brush her lips against Gabrielle's check. She hovered there for too long, she knew it, but she couldn't pull away. The athlete's perfume was invading her nostrils and creating a puddle between her legs. "You smell brilliant," Katie whispered as she sat back down in her chair.

Gabrielle felt a shiver running through her body both at the brief yet lingering contact of the twin's lips and it only heightened with what she said against her skin. She was so tempted to ask the girl if she wanted to head back to her flat… but that was everything she was against. Her heart was beating so fast that she almost couldn't hear the space between beats. The athlete decided that not saying anything back would be safer than figuring out what she could say.

"We're still on for Saturday, yeah?"

Katie's voice invaded her personal battle within herself. "Yes, Miss Katie."

"I thought we already talked about this 'Miss' thing, Gabrielle," she said with a smirk as she looked over to the girl at her left.

"I'm sorry; I suppose I fall back into my comfort zone when I get nervous."

The girl ran her fingers through her brown locks as she continued to look over at the red head. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Perhaps nervous wasn't the word I was really looking for."

Katie leaned forward to speak softer as another few students walked into class to take their seats. Her breath felt hot against Gabrielle's ear, "What word was it then?"

"I don't think now is the time to be discussing this."

The brunette moved her left hand over to set on Gabrielle's baggy jeans covered upper thigh. "No time like the present." Her voice teased as her fingertips began to trace up, down, and around the footballer's upper leg.

Gabrielle was focusing herself as best she could with Katie's hand leaving a trail of fire across her thigh. Her hand came to softly stop the twin's movements before she turned her gaze. Her hazel eyes had darkened and her pupil was covering almost the entire iris. "Please, Katie," she said, her voice shaking softly and it was obvious to the twin that she was really hanging on to her control by a thread.

Katie turned her hand around underneath Gabrielle's and slipped her fingers between the athlete's own to interlock them. "I'm sorry. I… "

Gabrielle waived off the apology with her free hand before looking down at their interlocked hands sitting on her thigh. She was both confused and elated. Carefully her gaze moved up to the chocolate browns that she felt she would fall into and never return. The footballer was looking for any kind of fear, any kind of regret, but she couldn't see any in the elder twin's gaze. "Look, I need to be… honest, with you." The shy athlete took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down enough to say what she needed to say. "I really fancy you, Mi…. Katie, and I'm having a hard time keeping it to myself when you're so close to me..." Her gaze broke from the twin's to their hands again and she squeezed gently, "… and especially when you're teasing me like you were," she finished softly, looking back up into Katie's orbs.

The brunette swore that her heart stopped for a few seconds before it started back up. "I… I didn't mean to tease you. I mean… I did… but I didn't mean… I mean…" she stuttered out an attempt to reply, but really didn't get anywhere with it.

They two hadn't even realized that the rest of the class had come in and now their teacher was standing at the front of the class, asking for everyone's attention. Both girls turned to look forward and their hands stayed joined until Gabrielle had to pull her hand away to begin writing notes on the lesson.

* * *

Once their Math class was over and the bell went off, Katie turned to Gabrielle, "Do you think I could come over to yours after college?"

Gabrielle's lips curled into a smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a single key and offered it to the older twin, "This is yours. You're welcome at my flat whether I'm there or not, yeah?"

Katie knew when the girl pulled out the key that it wasn't the footballer's usual set of keys. Her eyebrows had furrowed slightly before they rose in surprise, "Are… are you sure?"

The red head nodded her head. "I've got practice, but I should be home around half passed 4. Just shoot me a text or leave me a voice mail if you're going to be there. I wouldn't want to think you are a burglar or anything."

The twin smiled as she picked up the single key from the girl's soft hand and she immediately put it onto her key ring. "Well, how about you just plan that I'll be there. I'll head over right after my last class and wait for you."

"That's sorted then," Gabrielle said as she stood up; placing a soft kiss on Katie's cheek, before heading out the door with a huge grin on her features.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	8. Waiting

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The sun seemed to be shining just for her as the rest of her courses passed by quickly. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't get the grin off her face because her mind kept reverting back to a certain red-headed athlete. It still scared her, it still made her nervous, but for the first time in a long time, maybe ever, she didn't care what others would possibly think of her. Katie didn't know how long it would last, but she was enjoying the care free feeling for now.

The older twin was all but skipping after her last course toward Gabrielle's flat. Her lips were curled at the edges and she was walking with confidence… the same way she use to walk before she was struck over the head with a rock by Effy. The air seemed fragrant and sweet as she turned down Gabrielle's street. She was probably making that up, but it seemed so true. The brunette walked up the stairs and pulled out her key… HER KEY… to the flat. She easily slipped it into the top, then the bottom lock, and let herself in.

The flat was still nice and tidy; as it had been the first time she had come over with Gabrielle. She walked right into the athlete's room, managing a look over to the bed, and out onto the balcony. The brunette took a seat on one of the chairs and stretched her short legs out until they sat on the chair across from her. Katie was tempted to take out a fag, but she was on such a high that she didn't really feel she needed one.

Whereas the time during her classes had passed rather quickly, it was now going too slow as she was waiting for the football player to get out of practice and home. She went into the spare room and began looking through the CD's that were neatly placed on shelves, and Katie soon realized that they were in alphabetical order. The brunette found it rather cute, and even endearing for some reason. Maybe this girl was a little bit obsessive, but that wasn't always a bad thing. It kept her stuff neat and organized and so far it had shown that she was loyal as well. Katie began to think if she had even seen the athlete look at another girl, or guy, since they started talking, and honestly, she hadn't.

That thought alone brought a smile to the elder twin's lips as she pulled a CD from the shelf, being careful to take the disk out before sliding the case back in place. She walked over to the stereo system and inserted the music in, pushed play, and sat down on the couch opposite the massive telly.

When Gabrielle had said she had a massive music system, she hadn't been joking. The music flowed around her from every direction and the bass began to vibrate the floor. She wondered briefly if the downstairs neighbors ever complained about the noise, but figured she'd inquire about that later.

The brunette listened to the entire CD and then took it out, putting it back in its rightful place, and began looking for another one. She thought she heard the door and she moved slowly to peek around the corner to see the locks turn as the key was put into them. Moments later the long haired red head walked in through the door. Katie felt a fresh wave of butterflies racing around in her stomach and she couldn't wipe the huge grin that brightened her features. "Hey babe."

Gabrielle turned herself around to lock the door and then completed the circle to move back to Katie. "Hello… Katie." She was still struggling to not call her 'miss' all the time, but it was obvious that she had been working on it. The athlete felt a little awkward as she still stood near the front door of her own flat. She had half expected that Katie would flake and not be here, but was pleasantly surprised to find that that wasn't what had happened. "I'm going to take a shower, and then could we grab a bite? I'm starving!"

Katie's eyes looked up and down the glistening form of the footballer, her eyebrow lifted appreciatively as every curve seemed to be accentuated. It briefly reminded her of when she was dating Danny, except he would smell so repugnant that she wouldn't be able to be in the same room with him until after he had showered. However, it was different with Gabrielle. Her sweat, her glistening body still smelled sweet, and the twin had already realized just how hot the girl looked. "Yeah, sure."

The long haired red-head nodded her head before walking toward her room. She couldn't help but feel fingertips sliding along her mid-section as she passed by the brunette, and her reserve, her control, was almost lost. It took a deep breath to calm herself down enough to turn around completely to enter her room to grab some clothes. She moved quickly into the bathroom, shutting the door, but not locking it… as she always did when she took a shower. Gabrielle felt herself hurrying through her shower, but still didn't miss a single part of her body while washing it. She also ran a quick razor over her already smooth legs and armpits, just to make sure.

Katie heard the shower turn off and walked to the door. Her initial thought was to yell through it, but instead she pushed up against it, not realizing that it hadn't been locked, and ended up falling through the door. The brunette was able to hold herself up with support from the door handle and the counter, "Shit… I'm sorry… I just… I wanted to know if you wanted me to cook or if you wanted to go out?" The twin quickly turned around, realizing that somehow the athlete had grabbed a towel to cover the most important parts of her body.

Gabrielle instinctively grabbed for the towel and was just able to cover herself before the brown eyed girl lifted her gaze. Her long red locks hung in tendrils around her body and were sticking to her wet skin. Her body was calm as the brunette stuttered out her question and the athlete couldn't help but let a smile tip the very edges of her lips. Her muscular arms wrapped the towel around her body which was barely big enough to cover her tits and ass at the same time. After the towel was secured by tucking the corner between her breasts she reached forward toward the red-faced twin, "You okay there?" she said after setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Y… yeah… I'm well fine."

"You sure?"

Katie was struggling to not let her eyes wander over the barely covered, fit body in front of her. She felt a tingling sensation moving down her arm from the heated hand belonging to the footballer. The older twin lifted her hand to grab the not-so-offensive one that was sat on her shoulder and she held it in her cool grasp before letting it go. "Yeah… I'll just leave you to finish. We can decide what we're doing for dinner when you're finished getting ready, yeah?"

Gabrielle's hand fell back down to her side once it was removed from the twin's shoulder and she could do little but nod her head. The lines were starting to blur for her, the lines that she knew not to cross. She took a deep breath and opened the door the rest of the way to slip by the shorter girl, turning right to go into her room to put some clothes on. It took her only a few minutes to slip into a pair of khaki coloured, baggy shorts along with a lose fitting charcoal t-shirt. Though she had finished getting dressed and ready, she stayed in her room for a few extra minutes to get her composure back into place. She had promised herself, and even told Katie, that the twin would be the one to define their relationship, but it was getting harder and harder to keep her hands to herself when they were together, especially when the brunette was dressed like she was. After a couple more deep breaths she walked out of her room. "Okay, I'm ready. So what's the plan, Katie?"

The twin would have been pacing if she hadn't of forced herself to sit down on one of the couches in the living room. Her hand came up to pinch the bridge of her nose as she tried to figure out just what was going on inside her head. She just… she didn't know what to think or what to do. Her fingers began to rub at her eyes for a minute before the deep voice caused her head to shoot up to look at Gabrielle. She honestly hadn't thought about dinner at all while she had been sitting there. "I um… sorry, I was distracted. I didn't even think about it."

Gabrielle was walking forward into the room where Katie was sat down on the couch. She had to resist going to sit next to her, knowing that the temptation would be too great, and so she sat on the other couch. "Distracted, eh?"

The brunette felt her face flush and she kept her eyes averted in embarrassment. "Yes," she said softly.

The footballer felt as if she were making Katie uncomfortable and she stood back up and walked into the bathroom before calling out, "We should just go out to grab a bite to eat. There's not much around my place to try to make something of." She picked up her brush and began running it through her long strawberry locks until it was completely smooth.

Katie was actually glad that the taller girl had left, it eased her a bit. The twin heard the girl talking to her from the bathroom. "That's fine with me, do you have somewhere in mind?"

Gabrielle set the brush down and walked back out to see that the brown eyed girl had visibly relaxed. "Not really. There are a few places within walking distance, or if you wanted to ride, or drive, we could do that too."

"Well, I'm actually craving some Hot and Sour soup, so if there's a Chinese restaurant you know of… I'd like to go to it." She smiled gently as the flush in her face continued to fade.

The football player thought about it for a moment before her hazel eyes met up with brown pools, "There's a place called Water Sky that I've wanted to try. Fancy going there?"

"Sure," she answered quickly. Her eyes were still locked on to those belonging to the taller girl and they stood there for a few more moments before Katie broke their eye contact. "Is what I'm wearing okay, I mean, for this place?"

Gabrielle couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes ran over the brunette's form, taking in much more than just the outfit she was wearing. "I really have no idea, but I'm going like this, so I figure we'll be fine." She offered a smile and picked up her keys, shoving them in the pocket of her shorts and patting her other pockets to make sure she had her wallet and phone. The footballer stopped to open a closet to pull out her leather jacket, handing it to Katie. "It's a bit cold; perhaps you should put this on."

The older twin reached out to grab the offered jacket and she threw it around her shoulders, and she immediately felt as if the red head had embraced her. She just couldn't get over how much she loved how the girl smelled. "Thank you," she said softly as she took a step forward, reaching up onto her tip toes to brush her lips against Gabrielle's cheek.

"You're welcome, Miss." The red head uttered quietly as she moved to the front door to open it. She watched Katie walk outside and they walked silently to her truck. Gabrielle went to the passenger side and opened the door for the twin and closed it when she was inside. She whispered to herself as she jogged around to the driver's side, "She's going to be the death of me." She slipped inside and they were off to dinner.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	9. After Dinner Antics

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**This has a bit of fluff, not too much, but still... so if you're underage, or if it is illegal in your country, please refrain from reading!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Dinner had been rather uneventful with the pair getting several dishes to share as opposed to being stuck with only one Chinese dish to eat. Katie had still wanted the hot and sour soup, which served as an appetizer of sorts, and the pair decided that they would share sweet and sour chicken, along with stir fried vegetables, and each got a cup of white rice. Gabrielle drank only the hot tea, where as the older twin decided she'd get a glass of the Trulli Pinot Grigio along with a cup of tea.

Their conversation was carefree and easy and Gabrielle had to hold back a few compliments that could have possibly changed the air around them. Katie was enjoying herself and was a bit sad when it was time to go, and she watched the red head pay for their meal, again, before they left. Time had flown by and it was nearing 9 o'clock in the evening by the time get got back into the truck.

"So, am I bringing you back to mine, or straight home?"

Katie's eyebrows shot straight up at what the meaning behind the words could mean, and it seemed Gabrielle realized it as well, but that it hadn't been her intention. The twin watched as the athlete's face turned a bright shade of red that was easily seen even with the light dimming outside. Her lips curled into a smirk as the football player began to drive in the general direction of both their homes. "I wouldn't mind coming up for a bit, plus I left my bag up there, so at the very least we'd have to make a trip up anyway."

"Right," the athlete whispered, still feeling the flush cover her cheeks of the insinuation of what she had said only moments before.

The ride was short back to the taller girl's flat and once the vehicle had stopped and was turned off, the red head looked sideways over to the brunette. "I really am sorry, for how that sounded," she whispered, her voice shaking slightly and her hazel eyes falling to the space between them.

Katie was on another planet entirely, and when the athlete apologized, she could only look at her with confused brown eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. She felt as if her heart was fluttering instead of beating in her chest and she couldn't get her mind to think of anything besides going upstairs with Gabrielle and seeing what could happen.

The twin couldn't help herself any longer, and the hand closest to the athlete moved toward the red head's cheek. Her fingertips traced along the slightly tanned yet freckled cheek and jaw line while her chocolate orbs watched the hazel hues flutter closed. Katie kept thinking about how much she was enjoying the feeling of Gabrielle's skin under her fingers, how soft it was, and inviting. Her mind wandered to other parts of the athlete's body, and she briefly wondered if they were as soft. Katie quickly pushed that thought out of her head, it wasn't right to think about such things, especially about a girl.

The brunette's fingertips then changed direction to slide slowly down Gabrielle's supple neck, which caused the breath of both girls to hitch at almost the same time but for different reasons. "You're so beautiful, Gabrielle," Katie said softly, and she loved how the girl's name seemed to roll off her tongue. She was tempted to say it again, just so she could taste it one more time, but was too caught up in the reactions she was eliciting from the tall red head to think about it any further.

The red head's eyes had closed moments after the older twin began to softly run her fingertips over her skin. As the teasing touch continued she couldn't help but bring her bottom lip between her teeth to try to maintain some shred of control. There was a pounding between her legs and if she didn't stop Katie's hand soon, she feared she wouldn't be able to. Regretfully the footballer's hand moved up to gently grab a hold of the not-so-offensive one belonging to the twin. "Katie…" she whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

Katie couldn't help thinking about how sexy Gabrielle's voice was when she was in this state. It wasn't until she remembered why the athlete's voice was like that that she pulled back. What was she thinking? Mentally she shook her head and she turned away to open the door, muttering, "I'm sorry…" as she slipped out.

Her mind was going in every which direction as she quickly walked up the stairs to open the door of the flat, not even bothering to check if Gabrielle was following. Katie knew she could lie to herself and say she wasn't feeling anything even closely related to an emotional bond, but her body would surely call her on it. Even just the brief contact she made with the red head had caused a puddle between her legs. She was hot, and it was getting worse.

Her hands fumbled with the keys until she finally got the door open, leaving it cracked for the footballer as she all but ran out onto the balcony. After moving through the sliding glass door she sat down on one of the chairs and brought her knees up to her chest. "Fuck, Katie, what are you doing?!" She said audibly to herself as she brought up both hands to run through her brunette locks. The twin knew that she wasn't ready for anything physical, but she did know that the more time she spent with the polite girl, the more she wanted it to become more than what it was.

Gabrielle had watched the twin leave the car, nearly sprinting up the stairs toward her flat. She was stuck in place, her skin tingling almost painfully from the touches from the twin. The red head forced the physical need down and began to take deep breaths to calm herself down enough to enter her own place. After five minutes or so she pushed the door of the truck open and began the journey up the stairs to her door. Hazel eyes stared at the door that was cracked open. She contemplated this for a minute before pushing it open and stepping inside. Gabrielle couldn't hear anything, no movement what-so-ever. The door was quickly closed and locked behind her before she realized where the twin had gone off to… the balcony. She knew it was the brunette's favorite place at her flat, and the athlete didn't want to disturb her. The taller girl tried to find something, anything really, to hold her attention while the girl she was falling for was out there confused about what was going on. It wasn't her place to interrupt. Gabrielle had promised that she wouldn't push anything, that she would allow Katie to define what they were, and she would keep that promise until her dying breath.

Emotions were running wild inside the eldest Fitch child. Her eyes even began to water slightly but she had no idea why. "Don't you fucking cry," she said to herself. There was really no need for the tears, and she wiped them away with her fingertips. She couldn't help wondering how she had gotten herself into this, this… situation… with a girl no less?! After all the shit she gave Emily for being a lezza, it must be karma coming back to bite her in the arse.

Katie really didn't want a cigarette, but with everything racing around in her head, she thought that perhaps it could calm her down enough to get something productive done. She reached into her bag for the fags and her lighter and wasted no time in lighting it up. Her hand was shaking which was easy to see as she was holding the smoke. She wished she could talk to Emily, or even Naomi, to ask them what she should do. But then again, she already knew what they would say.

With the cigarette finished and snuffed out in the ash tray, the older twin got up and walked back inside. After getting inside she wondered if Gabrielle had even made her way inside. Katie got into the living room to see the red head sat on the love seat, leaning forward, with her hands running through her long strawberry mane. "Gabrielle?"

The football player's head snapped up at the sound of her name on the Fitch girl's lips. She couldn't help but watch those kissable lips for a moment before she averted her gaze to the chocolate brown orbs. "Yes, Miss Katie?"

The twin didn't bother to correct the girl. They were both stressed out enough as was evident on both their faces. She moved her short form to squeeze next to the athlete on the love sofa. Nervous hoards of butterflies were flying around in her stomach as she reached over to push the red head back to lean against the back. Coffee coloured hues looked right into the hazel-green ones for what seemed like forever, but was actually only a good ten seconds. "I… I…" her throat cleared after stammering and not getting anywhere. She never had been good with words that explained how good she felt.

"It's okay, take your time…"

The comforting words caused the corners of Katie's lips to lift into a shy smile. She was so supportive. No matter how much she kept going over what she wanted to say… she just couldn't force anything to come out. She wished she could just show Gabrielle what was going on inside her head, but surely that kind of thing wasn't possible. It wasn't as if she could just crack her skull open to bare all! Katie pushed herself up and found herself starting to pace back and forth. Her hands were moving as if she was using them to help propel the words from her lips, but still nothing came out.

Gabrielle could see the obvious nervous distress clearly showing with everything the twin did. She reached her hand out to catch Katie's on one such pass in front of her. Anything that she was going to say to try to ease the tension was swallowed when she saw the intense brown orbs gazing into her hazel ones. Her tongue poked between her lips to wet them, almost nervously.

Katie felt her hand being grasped and she turned to the girl who was still sat on the sofa. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard that it began to be the only thing she could hear. It was almost comforting to her for everything else to be blocked out. The twin felt compelled now, compelled to do something that scared her. She took a step, then another, toward the seated athlete. She stood facing the seated girl for a few moments before she continued forward. One leg was lifted to sit on one side of Gabrielle before the other slipped onto the other side. She pulled her hand free from the athlete's grasp and both hands moved up to the girl's cheeks. Her breathing was moving as quickly as her heartbeat was.

Katie knew what she wanted, knew what she needed, but the fact that it was with a girl nearly sent her running in the other direction. She decided to bite the bullet and just go for it. Her body leaned forward until her breasts were softly brushing against those of the taller girl below her. The twin swore that her heart stopped beating for a full five seconds before it started beating double time. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth before she closed the rest of the gap between them.

The moment her lips met with Gabrielle's she felt a shock throughout her entire body. It was soft and tentative, but it spoke volumes. Katie began to run her fingernails softly against the red head's scalp and through her hair. Their lips fit together perfectly; at least that's what the twin thought. It was slow and sensual, which made it so much more meaningful and powerful. The elder Fitch twin couldn't suppress a moan.

Gabrielle wanted to deepen the kiss, wanted to set her hands on Katie, but she didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable either. How she was even able to think of something like that with the beautiful girl's lips attached to hers, was beyond her. She had balled her hands into fists and had them sat next to her, making sure they weren't making contact with the twin in any way. Between the soft scraping of Katie's nails through her hair and the moan which came from her lips, she was struggling to not react in a more proactive way. Gabrielle loved the taste of Katie's lips that had a hint of cherry flavour, but it was also the softness of them that was slowly driving her mad with desire.

Heat was flowing through the smaller girl's body. She had thought that the snog session would be enough to curb her, but once she was lip to lip with the footballer, she realized that it only served to fuel the fire within her. Katie was going to take a chance, and it would test her reserve, as well as the girl beneath her. She pulled away slightly while holding the red head of hair in place. Their lips were all but touching and they were breathing in the same air. The twin pulled her teeth back and softly bit down onto the athlete's bottom lip while also running her tongue along the length of it. Katie pulled away tentatively, her brown eyes, deep with desire, were watching for the hazel ones to open up to look at her.

The soft bite and lick to her lower lip was cutting through the last of her control, sending an electric current straight to where she needed it most. Her hands were squeezing into themselves so hard that she was sure she would be drawing blood, even without having much for fingernails. Gabrielle kept her eyes closed for a few breaths after feeling the twin let go of her lip before they opened up to see the desire stricken dark chocolate orbs looking directly into her own green hues.

Both girls were panting, struggling to catch the breath that had been taken from them by the other girl.

Katie seemed to snap out of it as if she were hit in the back of the head, her eyes blinking and looking around to see the position she was in, straddling the footballer's thighs. She began to back away, scooting off the seat she had made until her feet hit the ground. Her cheeks were red, on fire really, and her entire body was tingling. "I… I should go…" she whispered, her voice cracking with almost every word.

The football player didn't want her to go, not just because she wanted to go further physically, but because she could tell that the twin was starting to freak out. She leaned forward, standing up and she reached to softly take Katie's hand in her own. "Don't go. We don't have to do anything, and if we do, we won't do anything you don't want to do. Okay?" She was looking down into the brown orbs that looked scared but also there was a hint of something else, something she couldn't place.

The Fitch girl was torn. She wanted to stay and explore her feelings more, but she also didn't want to feel obligated to do something that made her feel uncomfortable. Her eyes looked down to her hand that was joined with Gabrielle's, and she managed a small squeeze. "No, I should go. I… I have a lot to think about, yeah? We're still on for Saturday night though, right?"

Her heart dropped so fast she wondered if it fell straight through the floor of her flat. Her body went into autopilot as her head nodded and she gave a little squeeze back to Katie's hand before letting go. "Yeah… I'll see you then. I'll be out for the next couple of days; I have a tournament out of town. Feel free to use the flat while I'm gone."

Katie wanted to reconsider leaving. She hadn't realized that she wouldn't see the red head for a few days. It would give her the space she wanted to think though. "Thanks. I'll… I'll see you Saturday then," the twin said with a small smile on her lips. She leaned up to place a kiss on Gabrielle's flushed cheek before she turned, picked up her bag, and left the flat without another word or glance back.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	10. Dear Journal

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**It's short as all hell, I know, but bear with me.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I still don't understand what's going on. I don't know why I feel butterflies whenever I even think about her. I shouldn't, I know. I mean… she's a girl for fucks sakes! This is wrong. Totally wrong. I don't know what I was thinking. Tomorrow is Saturday and I've spent the last few days bored out of my mind. She's so much a part of my life that it's strange when she's not there. Sure, we've been texting pretty much all day and night, but that just isn't the same as having her right here with me. I even spent some time at her flat on the balcony, and even took a nap in her bed. I could almost feel her there. Everything just feels right when she's around. Like someone's watching out for me, or something. I don't know, I guess it feels refreshing to be wanted. Ever since the Gobbler's End… you know, with Freddie fucking Effy, and Effy and the rock… I just haven't been the same._

_It's the first time since last year that I feel confident enough to walk down the hall with my head held high, and I think I'm starting to take on Gabrielle's beliefs that I shouldn't care what others think of me. It's hard, obviously, since I've cared about that for my entire life, but her argument against it makes so much sense! I mean, I am fucking lush, and I know it, so what does it really matter what anyone else thinks? Gabrielle thinks I'm gorgeous, at least I think she does. No, I know she does. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me. That look gives me the chills, and sometimes I can't concentrate because of it. Sometimes the way she touches me, innocent touches, make me want her. It's got to be one of the most confusing feelings ever. To want something you have no idea about. I wouldn't even know how to begin to go further than we've already gone. _

_Oh, that reminds me… I wasn't able to write the other night after leaving Gabrielle's after our snogfest on the couch because I had to take care of myself, like literally. I was so fucking wet by the time I got home that I couldn't just fall asleep. Luckily I had time to myself while Ems was at Naomi's. I was well soaked through my knickers, and as I fucked myself all I could think about was Gabrielle, her lips, her body, and the fact that I wished it was her touching me. I think I even whispered her name as I got off. _

_I should get to sleep now; I want to be well rested to spend time with Gabrielle after her practice in the morning. I do have to admit that I'm a bit nervous. I already bought the vodka, a huge bottle of it. Maybe it will loosen her up, because I want to get inside her control, I want to make her lose it. Then again, maybe it's better that she stays in control because it keeps us both grounded. I don't want anything to happen between us… nothing that I'll later regret._

_~K_

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**Next chapter is Saturday night w/ Gabrielle & Katie... so I wanted to get this little bit in before I did that one! Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	11. Getting Ready

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Katie had gotten up so early that Emily began to wonder if it was Christmas morning. It wasn't of course, but the brunette was moving about the shared room as if she was planning for the apocalypse. The younger twin had tried to turn back over, after all it was Saturday morning, and she had planned on sleeping until well after noon, but that was a bit ruined now. "For fuck's sake, Katie, why are you up so early!?"

Katie glanced at the clock and she cringed a little when she realized it said half passed 5 in the morning. "Sorry, Ems, I'll keep it down. I'm just a bit nervous is all." She hadn't even realized that it was so early when she got up, just found that she couldn't sleep anymore and decided to get up and be productive. The brunette had already gone through her entire wardrobe, and had four different outfits lain out on her bed along with six pairs of shoes near them. Her brown orbs looked over to see her sister staring at her. "What?"

The red headed twin slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, but still squinting at the bright light across the room. "What are you so worked up about?"

That's right; she hadn't told her sister about going to Gabrielle's tonight. They talked about it almost never, and the older twin had actually had more conversations about it with Naomi than she had had with her own sister. It seemed strange that she would be getting on so well with the blond, but she was thankful that the biting anger between them had now almost become an entertainingly funny banter. "I'm going over to Gabrielle's today, and I don't know what I should wear!"

Matching brown orbs rolled and she threw her upper body back down onto her bed. "You can't be serious! You going to finally shag her?" Emily started to laugh a little bit at how hilarious the situation really was. Her _straight_ twin was nervous to go over to a girl's house, a butch lesbian's house. Okay, so she wasn't exactly butch, per se, but she was more masculine that most of the boys in their class.

Katie's cheeks began to redden slightly. This was not a conversation she was looking to have with her twin, not one bit. "Wasn't my intention." Her voice sounded unsure, like it use to after the rock incident with Effy.

Emily got up, slipping a shirt over her head to stand wearing only that and her knickers. She was being well harsh, she knew that, but she also knew her twin was scared. It wasn't easy figuring out that she had feelings for a girl, so she could only imagine what her straight as all hell sister was feeling. The red head decided it was better to deter than to continue on with their current conversation. "Well, let's have you try them on, yeah? What look are you going for?"

Katie's face brightened into a smile as she rushed across the room to envelop her twin in a hug. "I don't know if I have a look I'm going for. I just want to look good." She pulled away, the smile on her face had turned into a nervous one until Emily playfully slapped at her twin's hand to get her moving.

The twins spent the next two and a half hours trying on clothes, doing hair and make-up, and talking about anything other than the little 'date' that Katie had with the football player in only a few short hours.

* * *

The few days apart from the brunette were painful to say the least. Even with all her teammates around her during the entire trip, she just felt alone. When did she start to rely on Katie so much? When did she start _needing_ the twin to be around her? The trip home seemed endless, as if she was stuck in a maze trying to find the cheese at the end, but no matter where she looked, she couldn't find it.

She pulled up to her flat, wondering if the brunette had even used it. Part of her suspected she hadn't, unless she needed time away from her family. Gabrielle knew that the Fitch family wasn't okay with Emily being gay, so she couldn't fathom how they would react if the oldest child came home with a girl like her, even if they weren't together. Luckily Katie had never asked her back to her place, she was thankful for that. It didn't change that fact though.

Maybe she was just a phase for the twin. The athlete had heard quite a lot about Katie's past both from her, and from her teammates, some of which had gotten the information from Danny. That poor sap really had had the punch coming to him, but maybe the punch was more about how jealous she felt seeing Katie in someone else's arms. She really had snapped. She had no problems being honest and telling someone to back off, but she had never really struck someone before because of it. Her emotions had just gotten out of hand, especially when her fingers were interlocked with those of the beautiful brunette.

Gabrielle cleared her head as she walked up the stairs and opened the flat. Instantly she could smell Katie's perfume. It was so strong that the football player wondered if the girl was still in the flat. After a quick look through of her place, checking the balcony last as she knew the twin loved the peace and quiet she could get there, she realized that the girl wasn't there. It eased her a bit, knowing this, but it also made her wonder what exactly the twin had done while she was here. To her knowledge the girl wasn't interested in her video games, or even in watching TV, so the spare room was pretty much a room Katie never walked into. So that left her bedroom, balcony, bathroom, and the living room. Her bed looked a little ruffled, so it was possible that she had laid down on it, but other than that, nothing was out of place.

The red head set her things down and headed straight for the shower. Living out of a hotel just made her feel dirty, or at least not as clean as she would if she had been at home. The water felt brilliant against her skin, and she made sure to take her time enjoying it. She heard her phone going off, but she really couldn't be bothered. After all it was the first time she had been alone for the past few days, and she wanted to take advantage of it. Her hands moved over her skin with ease as she soaped up her body using her favorite lavender body wash. She gave herself a quick shave before moving to her long strawberry locks where she used the raspberry floral shampoo and conditioner… another of her favorites.

The phone went off again, and Gabrielle figured she had taken enough time in the shower. She wrapped a towel around her head and another fit around her body as she exited the bathroom to grab her phone. Her hand reached out nervously, but as she flipped it open she saw that neither call was from who she wished them to be from. She sighed a bit to herself before she began to laugh at herself for being so pathetic. As if Katie would have known she was home already.

There had been a reason that she wanted to wait until after her shower before contacting the twin. She had to sort herself out, get her defenses back in place, and most of all, to make sure she had her control in check. Gabrielle hated when she let her control slip, especially around Katie, because she never knew when she may do something that could send the brunette running away.

She reached for her phone to send the Fitch twin a text, letting her know that she'd be ready in about an hour and a half. The athlete carried the phone with her into her Katie-scented bedroom and began to change into some of her nicer clothes. Gabrielle picked out a forest green, collared, button-up shirt and some semi-tight khaki pants. They weren't tight, per se, but were quite tighter than her usual baggy attire. The athlete also thought her arse looked good in them, which was a plus. She tucked the shirt in and picked out a mostly black belt that had a rainbow buckle. Gabrielle wondered briefly if it looked tacky, but ended up shrugging to herself and walking back into the bathroom to brush through her waist-length hair.

To say that she was nervous about tonight wouldn't have been the half of it. She was downright scared. Gabrielle knew how amorous she got after she had knocked back a couple drinks, which was just another reason she stayed away from alcohol. It was also something that clouded her judgment and made her resolve fade to nearly nothing. She knew that Katie would keep her word and bring alcohol; she knew that the twin was trying to get her to loosen up… but she simply couldn't let it. There was too much at stake.

* * *

Katie received the text after she had finally decided on a little black dress, with the help of her twin, and some black pumps. The dress had a plunging neck-line that nearly showed off her red lacy bra (that matched her red lacy knickers), but not quite. Her fingers worked quickly on her phone to let the football player that she'd see her then before she looked at her sister nervously. "Ems…" Brown eyes dropped to the floor as she realized she simply couldn't ask the question she wanted to.

The younger twin looked up to her sister who was obviously scared to shit. "Katie…" her raspy voice said as she got up from her bed to walk toward her sister. Emily grabbed her sister's hands in hers, looking into matching brown eyes as she continued, "… just listen to your heart, yeah? Don't worry about anything other than how you feel. If you don't want to do something, then say it, and if you want more, go for it. Most of all just enjoy the time you're spending with her. Don't be scared and miss out on something because she's a girl."

It sounded so strange to hear that kind of advice coming from her lezza sister, but she was right. What if this person was everything she had ever dreamed of and more, and because it was a girl, she dismissed it? Katie still knew she wasn't gay, and really wasn't even sure if she would be considered bisexual… maybe she was just into Gabrielle… with no labels. "Thanks Ems. I love you, you know?"

Emily nodded her head and shot her twin a smile, "Now, I think it's about time you got the fuck over there, yeah?"

Katie couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She sent a wink toward her sister, "I'm going already… what's your hurry? You going to wank off to a picture of Naomi or something?" She couldn't suppress a laugh as she turned to blow a kiss in her sister's direction. She picked up the vodka as she walked from their room, closing the door behind her to start her short journey to Gabrielle's flat.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**Okay, so I know I said this chapter would be the date... but it WILL be the next one, I promise!  
**


	12. The Date Part 1

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Special thanks to Bill! Much appreciated!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The night was actually not as cold as she thought it would have been as she started to walk toward the footballer's flat. Katie's mind wandered to the long haired ginger girl. She was so nervous. What was she even doing? Her hand was gripping the neck of the vodka bottle so tightly that her fingers were starting to go numb from lack of blood flow. The brunette usually had a plan when she would do things like this. With boys, it was easy. She would plan out ahead of time how she would seduce them, or what she wanted to do with them. But with Gabrielle, she didn't even know if she wanted anything to go on.

It was an inner battle for her to even admit that her feelings were stronger than those of friendship. "I'm not gay." She whispered to herself. Katie let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding as she continued to get closer to the athlete's place. Emily's words were swarming around her brain about not worrying about Gabrielle being a girl, and just go on what she was feeling. But honestly, it wasn't that easy for the older twin. She just didn't work that way. Katie wasn't use to going just on her feelings, there were other things that could and would get in the way. Maybe that's why her relationships had never really worked. She had never really let herself actually feel, at least not emotionally. That would break down walls that only Emily could ever get over or around. Then again, her sister had the key… maybe it was their twin connection or something.

She walked up to the little four-plex of flats and she stared at the upper left one that housed the fit red head. By this time she had thoroughly confused herself and the butterflies that had been flying around in her stomach seemed to have multiplied by ten. Slowly the oldest Fitch child walked through the door at the base of the stairs and made her way up them. She stopped at the door and just looked at the '3' that was on the door. "For fucks sake, Katie, get a grip." She said to herself as she lifted up her free hand to knock on the door.

* * *

Gabrielle had been pacing back and forth from her bedroom, into the bathroom, then out to the living room… then she would start all over again. Every once in a while she'd go into her spare bedroom, and then back out. She tried to ask herself why she was so nervous, but she knew the answer… Katie. The small brunette evoked emotions in her that she was trying to suppress, emotions that she had been doing well with pushing down… key word there, 'had'.

She had a past, as did everyone. The football player didn't trust easily, and she pushed people away rather than let them in. She'd also already fallen for a straight girl before, and that ended rather badly, which was part of the reason she left the States in the first place. Gabrielle had needed to get out of there, out and away from the one who broke her. It was a fresh start for her to come to Bristol, away from everything and anything she had ever known. She was alone out here, no family at all, and the only friends she really had were on her team. But she was an only child; she was use to being alone, use to being on her own, and use to not needing anyone except for herself.

Her parents had split up a year or two ago leaving her on her own, but the biggest hardship wasn't their divorce but the death of her beloved grandmother when she was just seven. She has painfully clear memories of her best friend in the world wasting away from breast cancer, but luckily for her, she also had clear memories of her grandmother's love for music. Tucked away in the back of the spare closet was a keyboard which she used to vent out her anger, frustration, or sadness.

But sometimes, playing the keyboard wasn't enough. Sometimes her feelings stayed hidden too long, and she turned the emotional pain into that of physical pain. The scars are not too visible to the naked eye, but they are carved deep. The band she wore around her wrist was to hide the 'bracelet' burned into her skin; the word "LOVE" hidden away on her right thigh had seemed bottomless. They were a lifetime ago, but Gabrielle can still see them as if it they just took place the day before.

Gabrielle heard footsteps walking up the steps outside her door and she stood poised in the living room to rush to the door. There was silence before she could hear Katie's voice. The athlete wasn't sure exactly what the girl had said, but she took a few steps forward before hearing the door knock. She reached her hand out, feeling a flush on her cheeks before even pulling it open, but once she had, she offered the older twin a shy smile. "Good evening, Miss Katie, please, come in."

* * *

Brown orbs raked up and down the athlete's form appreciatively until she reached the bright hazel-green eyes that looked more green today than Katie remembered them being. Maybe it was the deep green shirt that the girl wore that brought out the colour in her eyes. Whatever it was, the twin couldn't stop staring into them. She took a step inside, turning to the red head before leaning up to place a kiss on Gabrielle's cheek. "Thanks babes." She said with a smile, but she was sure her voice was shaky, and wondered if the other girl had heard it.

Gabrielle thought she heard a bit of nervousness in the brunette's voice, but figured maybe she was hearing things. Her eyes looked down to the massive bottle of vodka in the shorter girl's hand, but she also noticed how white her knuckles were holding onto it. "Do you want me to take that for you? Put it in the freezer?"

Katie nodded her head before holding the bottle for Gabrielle to take. She noticed the change in the athlete's appearance. Chocolate orbs couldn't help but notice the tighter pair of khaki pants that seemed to accentuate the girl's shapely ass as she turned to put the bottle away. She swallowed nervously, realizing that she had just checked her out. It wasn't just that she had checked the football player out, but that she was enjoying the view. "Thanks," Katie said in a nervous voice. "So, what's for dinner?"

The red head could swear she felt the older twin's gaze on her as she turned around, but again, she figured she was making it up. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. "Well, I have a place in mind. It's a quiet place, fairly unknown, and I put in a reservation at the beginning of the week."

"At the beginning of the week? Will it be that busy?"

"As unknown as it is, it also has a lot of regulars, so I wanted to be safe and make sure we had a seat without waiting." She hadn't bothered to mention that she was paying extra for a secluded booth in the back. Gabrielle figured that the twin would find that out soon enough.

Katie's face brightened into a smile. "That sounds brilliant, Gabs."

The athlete wasn't too sure she was all that excited about the nick-name, but she didn't mention it. She reached for her keys, making sure she had her wallet in her back pocket and her cell in her right front one. When she was satisfied that she had everything she turned back to the smaller girl. "You're beautiful, Katie." She said softly as she held out her hand for the brunette to take.

Katie took the pro-offered hand without a hesitation, feeling her face start to blush at the compliment. Her usual self-absorbed witty comment died on her lips and all she was about to say was a quiet 'thank you'.

* * *

They arrived after a short ten minute drive. The restaurant looked rather small, and looked more like a small mom-and-pop kind of joint, but the moment they were inside, Katie was amazed at how it was all set up. It was brightly lit with elegant tables, lamps, and just an overall warm atmosphere.

"Ah, Miss Thomas, and this must be Miss Fitch… please, follow me, you're table awaits you." The man said in a low, soothing voice as he grabbed a couple of menu's and started walking toward the back of the restaurant.

Gabrielle slipped her hand into Katie's, interlocking their fingers. She was nervous that the brunette would pull her hand away, but when she didn't, a smile formed on her lips.

The man walked through a red velvet curtain into a small secluded table, holding it open for the two girls to walk through.

Katie's jaw dropped and she could only look in amazement up at the taller girl. She tightened her grip on the athlete's hand, "It's beautiful." She rushed forward sitting down in the chair that had been pulled out for her by the host. Coffee coloured orbs were looking around everywhere and once Gabrielle had sat down and the man had left she leaned over to whisper, "How did you find this place, it's well fabulous!"

"I noticed it a few months ago and decided to come in to check it out." The athlete stopped for a moment, feeling her face redden as she continued, "When you picked out tonight to go out, this was the place I wanted to bring you to."

"But, how did you get this room!?"

"I picked it out when I made the reservation." She didn't want to make a huge deal out of it. She was already feeling shy enough, and the more Katie talked about it, the deeper her blush became.

The answer seemed to satisfy Katie and she picked up the menu. The first thing the brunette noticed was that there weren't any prices anywhere on it. Her eyebrows furrowed, "There's no prices, Gabrielle."

"That's because you don't need to worry about the price. Order whatever you want." Green eyes looked up to offer the twin a smile before she looked back down at her own menu. She already had an idea of what she wanted, seeing as she had looked at the menu when she came in about a couple months or so ago.

After a few minutes of silence a cute blond waitress came in with a bright smile and thin frame. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

Gabrielle looked up to Katie who immediately stated her request for food and drink, and the athlete waited until the brunette had finished before she ordered her own. The conversation was light and flowing. When their food arrived the talking slowed, but didn't stop. The few silent moments weren't awkward at all, which was good for both girls. They took their time eating their dishes and even took a bite or two off the other's plate, just to try out another dish on the menu.

"That was well good."

Gabrielle nodded her head, "Did you want to get dessert, Miss Katie?"

The older twin contemplated that for a moment, but in all honesty, she wouldn't be able to eat another bite of anything. She ended up shaking her head as she replied, "No, thank you."

The red head nodded and pulled out a few bills from the wallet she retrieved from her back pocket, setting them on the table even without getting the tab. Katie noticed just how much she put on the table and her eyes went wide, "Is that really how much this all cost? Gabs, you have to let me pay for my share!" She started to dig into her small purse, struggling to find her wallet when she felt a hand on hers.

"The food wasn't all I was paying for." She tried to leave it at that, but when chocolate hues looked up into hers, she felt the question playing on Katie's lips. "I reserved this room, special, for you… so it was a little more for that."

"But you put down like four £50!" Katie was doing the math in her head, and there was no way the meal itself was more than £50, which meant Gabrielle was paying an extra 150 for their private little room and service.

"W… well you're worth it to me!" Gabrielle all but blurted out, which was quite unlike her usual controlled deep reply. She sucked in a much needed breath and her gaze fell to the floor between them, feeling rather foolish.

The twin stood there in silence for a moment just looking at the girl standing in front of her. She took a few small steps forward and reached her hand out, finding one of Gabrielle's and squeezing it gently. "I appreciate it, yeah? But you don't need to spend so much on me… okay?" Katie's voice was surprisingly soft and she was looking up, trying to catch the red head's gaze that was staring at the floor between them.

Gabrielle felt a bit deflated. She knew she should have paid before hand, making sure she gave plenty enough to pay for the meal and extras. It was too late now though, and she could feel the brunette's gaze on her. Greenish eyes lifted and melted into the brown ones. "Yes, Miss," she whispered before letting her eyes fall back down.

"Gabrielle don't…" she stopped short squeezing the hand in hers tightly, knowing she couldn't really hurt the athlete's strong soft hands. What was she really going to say? Don't hide from me? Don't spoil me? Honestly, she wasn't sure exactly. Instead she took the easy way out, "You ready to go back to your place then?"

She felt the grip on her hand increase and she heard the change of subject, which she was glad for. "Yes… yes miss."

Their hands never parted as they walked back through the restaurant to the cooler night air. The moment Katie began to shiver, Gabrielle let go of her hand and put an arm around the slight girl's shoulders, pulling her in close to use some of her body heat. Katie appreciated the gesture and snuggled into the warm body beside her. She couldn't help but notice how well her body melted into the one belonging to the athlete. "Thank you," she tenderly said as they made their way to the car and started their drive back to Gabrielle's flat.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**Part two to come... back at the flat!  
**


	13. The Date Part 2

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**This chapter contains fluff/smut... as always, if you are underage, or it is illegal where you're currently residing... please refrain from reading.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The ride home was silent except for the music playing softly on the stereo. Katie couldn't help but feel that they had taken a step back with the after dinner events. She could see that Gabrielle was starting to curl back into herself, like she had been when they had met on that first day of college. She was being quiet and reserved, not that the athlete was way outgoing anyway, but she had come quite a long way, at least where the twin was concerned. She felt like a complete twat. The brunette wished she wouldn't have noticed that Gabrielle had paid £200 for their little dinner out, and wished even more that she wouldn't have said anything about it. She should have known better and chastised herself for not letting it go. Maybe Katie just didn't want this relationship to be like all her other failed ones. She was trying to be different, trying to be good, and trying to understand these feelings that she still thought were wrong.

When the car pulled out front of Gabrielle's flat, the athlete got out and walked around to open Katie's door, holding her hand out to assist her in doing so. She could have passed out with everything that was floating through her head, and the tender feeling of the twin's hand in hers did little to halt those emotions. She kept a hold of the shorter girl's hand, half walking beside her, and half leading her up the steps. What if this wasn't what Katie wanted? Maybe she wanted to go home after what had happened after dinner. When the pair reached the top of the stairs Gabrielle turned to look into the brown eyes as she spoke, her voice sounded unsure, "Would… would you prefer to go home?"

Katie had let her thoughts drift as they walked up the stairs, and she hadn't noticed just how into herself she was until Gabrielle turned to ask if she'd rather go home. "What?" was her initial answer, but after a short pause, "… no, we're going to relax and have fun tonight, yeah? Maybe get a little pissed, and who knows, maybe you can show me how to play some of those games you've got in that other room."

The smile she received from the twin brought the butterflies back to life in her stomach. She did want to stay. This fact elated the athlete to no end. Gabrielle nodded her head and let the cute brunette inside before locking the door behind her. She hung up her keys and removed her wallet and cell from her pockets, setting them in their rightful places. "So, did you want to let our dinner settle, or did you want me to break out the vodka?"

Katie was so much more comfortable being in the flat while Gabrielle was there with her. It just seemed so empty and alone when she came in while the footballer was away at her tournament. Her head turned toward the girl with a smile on her face, "We can get the vodka out now, watch a film or something."

"I um… did you want a mixed drink, or do you prefer shots?"

The elder twin set her small purse down at the end of the couch and turned back around. She was starting to feel a need running through her body as she shamelessly moved her eyes up and down Gabrielle's fit form. "Shots with a chaser?" she said after her eyes met back up with jade ones.

Gabrielle swallowed. She wanted to try to tell herself that Katie hadn't just checked her out, like massively checked her out, but there was no other explanation. The athlete could almost feel a physical touch on her body when the brown orbs ranked along it. "I don't have much to chase with besides fruit punch or Pepsi."

Pepsi was Katie's usual choice, but after a moment she answered, "Fruit punch would be lovely, babes."

Gabrielle nodded her head before heading into the kitchen to retrieve the necessary items. She was still nervous about drinking at all, but it wasn't as if she could back out now. She could always just try not to have as much, maybe just a shot or two. The red head came back a few minutes later with the vodka, two glasses of fruit punch, and two shot glasses, setting everything down on the center table. She reached forward and uncapped the vodka, filling the two shot glasses before picking one up and looking to Katie.

The brunette hesitated. As much as she wanted to loosen up Gabrielle, she also didn't want either of them to make a mistake in a drunken state. Coffee hues stared down at the glass, but she didn't reach for it. Instead her hand moved forward to softly push the athlete's arm down until her own bit of alcohol was sat on the table. Katie watched as the eyebrows above the emerald orbs furrowed in question. Her mouth was suddenly dry. She had had the explanation all ready, but now she was unable to make a sound. "Maybe… maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She finally said, never breaking eye contact.

Gabrielle felt her heart drop, yet again, and she nodded her head. She immediately assumed that the Fitch twin had meant that she shouldn't have decided to come back to her flat. It was the only thing she could think of. Her hand retracted and sat on her thigh as her eyes lowered. She was upset that she let herself get this attached. Hadn't she learned her lesson? Apparently not.

Katie saw the deflated look cross the red head's features before her gaze had lowered. She realized how that must have sounded to the athlete, but she couldn't take it back now. The twin moved closer to the girl who looked to be struggling at keeping her emotions in. Her hand reached out, "What I mean is…" she swallowed, putting her hand on the muscular forearm next to her, "… I don't want the alcohol to be an excuse." She wasn't sure if that cleared it up, but she obviously wasn't very good at the emotional, sentimental talks that her sister excelled in.

Gabrielle let the brunette's words digest in her mind before she looked over at the hand that sat on her arm before looking up. "An excuse?" Did she just not properly understand what was going on?

Katie nodded her head before she leaned in, moving her hand up the red head's arm, over her shoulder, to slide up her neck. The oldest Fitch child stopped for but a moment, gaining courage, before she delicately pressed her lips against the ones in front of her. It was everything she had remembered and so much more. She felt braver this time, sliding her hand around to pull at the nape of Gabrielle's neck. After what Katie could only guess was shock, the athlete's lips began to move against hers. Katie could feel her body reacting just from the single lip lock. She ran her tongue along the girl's lips as a way to ask her to deepen the kiss.

Gabrielle's head was going to explode, her body too. It took a few moments for her brain to realize what was happening, but once it caught up, her eyes closed and she started participating in the kiss. She felt as if she was on a cloud, and soon she felt the smaller girl pulling at her neck and sliding her tongue across her bottom lip… Gabrielle was helpless to deny Katie anything. Her mind was fuzzy and all she could think about was what she wanted to do to the brunette.

The Fitch girl was feeling awkward leaning over and sideways and so she began to move her lower body around until her short black dress was hiked up and she was once again straddling the muscular thighs belonging to the footballer. Her lips never left Gabrielle's and her hands began to wander where she had only touched the player in her dreams. As the snog session continued she realized that her hands were moving everywhere she could possibly reach, but that she could feel no such thing from the other girl. She pulled away to look down into the desire-filled green pools, "You alright?" Katie asked, slightly breathless.

The red head's eyes opened into dark chocolate ones, and she had barely heard the question posed to her… or maybe it was just that her mind didn't register that she understood any kind of spoken language at all. She nodded her head, fully aware that if she was having problems understanding what was being said, that there was no way she could form a coherent sentence, or even a single word, in response.

Katie's head moved slightly to the side until her lips were gently brushing Gabrielle's ear. "So why aren't you touching me then? I want you to."

She felt as if she was going to pass out. The brunette's voice was incredibly sexy, and her breath sent pleasure-filled shocks down her spine. She knew she had to answer this one; there was no way to nod or shake her head in response. The athlete had to be honest, both with herself, and with the girl straddling her. "I…" her throat cleared once, then twice, "I won't be able to stop… if… if I touch you." She was at the end of her control, the end of her reserve, and now she had put herself out there, leaving her vulnerable.

The brutal honesty tugged at the twin's heart strings. She couldn't deny it now, couldn't deny she wanted to be with this girl… whatever that really meant. Katie's hands moved up to Gabrielle's shoulders and gently moved down her biceps, down her forearms, to grasp the girl's soft hands. She guided the athlete's hands along the outsides of her thighs, and then around to slip under the hem of her dress around to her arse, before she left the girl's hands to move as they wanted.

Gabrielle felt her hands being grasped and soon her fingertips were sliding over the smooth skin and along the twin's thighs, then around the back of her. She could feel the lacy material, which was the only barrier left. She wanted to let go, wanted to take Katie to a high she could never fathom and let the waves crash over her. But tonight was not the night. The athlete removed her hands and tenderly pushed the Fitch twin back away. She was getting choked up. The line between what she should do and what she wanted to was fading, and she was having a hard time deciding what the right thing to do was. "Look… Katie… I… I don't know if you're ready for this. I…"

Katie felt herself being pushed back and she looked down at Gabrielle as she spoke. She was ready, she knew she was. The brunette didn't let the red head finish what she was going to say, and instead pressed herself down onto her lips. Katie knew that the line had been crossed, and the control had been broken when she finally felt the girl's hands moving around her form of their own accord. Her own fingers moved to the athlete's shirt and she managed to unbutton it all while still keeping her lips locked on with Gabrielle's.

Her reserve slipped, just as she knew it would. She was feeling everything and putting every emotion she felt into what she was doing. Her fingers slipped beneath the short black dress and she was pulling it upward. The twin's finger tips were teasing her body as they worked on the buttons of her shirt. Gabrielle's eyes remained closed until she began to lift up the dress to remove it completely off Katie's body. The brunette had to lean back slightly to let the black material slide from her form. Green eyes took in Katie's form with a hunger in them. The red lacy material of the twin's knickers and bra contrasted greatly with her porcelain skin. The football player leaned forward and started to leave a trail of kisses down Katie's jaw line, neck, then across her collarbone.

The twin was caught up on the feelings being evoked by the strong red head. She leaned back as her dress was lifted from off her body and moments later she could feel the caressing touch of Gabrielle's lips against her jaw, supple neck, then her voice hitched as she moved across her collarbone to the hollow of her neck. Her hands finished off the last two buttons and pushed the forest green material from the athlete's broad shoulders. Once the material had been discarded, Katie pushed the girl backward and shifted forward so that she was straddling the girl's lower abdomen. She knew she was soaked through as her own scent rose to her nostrils. The twin put one hand on the back of the couch while the other reached back behind her to work on Gabrielle's belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped her khaki pants.

The football player couldn't have imagined how amazing Katie's skin would taste. She felt the material of her shirt being pushed over her shoulders and she relinquished her touch on Katie to slip her arms out of the sleeves. Her body was slowly pushed back and soon she could feel the wetness that had drenched the brunette's knickers sliding on her rock hard abs. Gabrielle's hands slipped around to slide up the backs of Katie's thighs as she began unhooking, unbuttoning, and unzipping her pants.

It was obvious to Gabrielle that Katie wasn't a stranger to sex just by the way she moved. She knew what she liked, knew what she wanted… but did Gabrielle have that? Her mind clouded over with doubt for a moment before her hands slipped down to remove the pants that were already half way pushed down off her body before she kicked the material away. This left her just in her black boxers and sports bra and Katie only in her red lacy knickers and bra.

The couch and position they were in wasn't giving the athlete the access that she wanted. She leaned up to catch the brunette's lips in a deep soul-reaching kiss as the red head pushed her body forward and into a standing position with Katie's legs wrapped around her waist. The girl's arms wrapped around her neck while her own hands moved to support the twin's backside as she walked them into her bedroom.

She lifted her knee to sit on the bed, and then the other as her hands slid up the smaller form to support her back as she gently set the body down. Gabrielle held Katie's upper body off the bed just long enough to quickly unclasp her bra from behind, slipping the sexy red material from her body.

Katie could no longer think, she could only feel. Gabrielle's body felt so soft against her own, and it actually felt nice to not have a cock getting in the way of things. Her body was vibrating with desire, and she was glad that the athlete looked to be taking control of what was going on, at least to a point. The twin still had her legs wrapped around the girl's waist when she felt her bra being removed, sliding down her arms. Their lips still hadn't parted. It was a smoking hot lip lock that was sending tingles through her body, but most importantly, down between her legs. She imagined that if she hadn't had knickers on that she would literally be dripping wet, and she was ready for the thin red material to be off her body.

The red head leaned up and reached down with both hands and slipped the knickers off of Katie, who had to unwrap her legs for a moment to get them all the way off. Instead of moving back to Katie's lips, however, she lowered her lips onto one erect nipple while her fingers pinched its twin. The twin's back arched and she let out a deep rooted moan. Gabrielle's tongue swirled and flicked at the nub, as if she was promising to do the same thing a little lower very soon. She moved across the brunette's chest, leaving a trail of kisses until she took the other nipple and treated it just as she had a few moments earlier on the other side.

Katie felt an electric shot move through her body the moment the athlete's talent lips and tongue found her sensitive nipples. Her back arched, begging for more, and the girl above her did just that. The Fitch twin was running her hands along the football player's shoulders and upper back as well as through the long red mane. It was when the girl started to move down, placing small kisses and bites down her sides and stomach that she started to get nervous. None of her boyfriends ever went down on her; they were all about getting inside her and fucking her brains out. It was what she was use to happening. She wanted it though, wanted to feel Gabrielle's soft tongue against her lower lips, and the thought of it made her get impossibly wetter.

The athlete began to slide down the fit Fitch form, leaving a trail of kisses, nips, and touches along the way. She inhaled deeply, and Katie's scent was driving her wild with desire. She wanted to tease her, but she also was having a hard time keeping herself from diving right in. Gabrielle's fingertips gently scratched up the insides of the twin's thighs and she heard a groan as well as a _'fuck'_ coming from the girl below her. She couldn't stand it any longer, her head leaned forward and her tongue tenderly dipped into the copious wetness. Gabrielle herself moaned at the exquisite taste, and she couldn't help but think that this was what ambrosia, the food of the Gods, must taste like. Her soft hands moved everywhere she could reach, along the girl's thighs, partway up her sides, and finally settled in to hold Katie's hips in place. The red head's lips moved up to surround the nub before she began to suckle on it gently.

There had been a reason that she was holding onto Katie's hips, and the moment she started to suck and flick on her clit, the girl's hips shot up into her. The vibrations of Gabrielle's moans were like shock-waves through her body. The athlete didn't intend on entering her, at least not tonight. She knew her tongue was well talented, and she would have no problem getting the girl off without penetration… even if that was what the girl was use to. The red head pushed that thought aside and started to trace circles around the hardened nub.

Katie had never, ever had such intense physical feelings run through her body. She couldn't lie to herself; the emotional feelings were well strong also. Everything she was, everything she wanted, was now based on the athlete's mouth and tongue, and the little bundle of nerves. It was as if she had tunnel vision, of sorts, and nothing else mattered but those few parts of their anatomy. Her hands hand stopped to grip handfuls of red hair, trying to push the girl's face harder into her cunt. The funny thing was, she was worried that simply being muff munched wouldn't do it for her, figured she'd need the penetration, but she didn't even want it right now. It was obvious that this girl knew what she was doing, and soon her hips were gyrating against the sweet lips belonging to the ball player.

The twin was so close, and she could swear she could feel Gabrielle slowing down, drawing it out. "Fuck… don't stop… please…" she pleaded through clenched teeth. She was rewarded as the athlete then doubled her actions sending Katie into a frenzy of feelings and emotions.

The girl was so close to the pending explosion that Gabrielle wondered how she could stay in that state for so long, but when she heard the girl pleading for her not to stop, she quickened her pace. The legs she was holding began to shake slightly, and soon Katie's body froze and she felt the twin's fingernails digging into her shoulders and heard the twin groan, _'Fuck yes… Gabrielle… oh fuck…'_. She herself nearly came just from hearing her name spoken so passionately on the brunette's lips. When the girl's body finally relaxed, she relinquished her hold on the tiny nub and slowly crawled up the smaller body.

Katie was all but passed out after the intense orgasm had subsided. She felt Gabrielle move up her body and was looking down on her with a smile on her face. The twin watched as the athlete bring her hand up to wipe her mouth, but the smaller girl stopped her. "I want to taste myself on your lips."

Gabrielle's hand was stopped and she looked down at Katie as she spoke. Could this girl seriously get any hotter? She leaned forward after licking her own lips and tenderly pressed them against Katie's own. She heard the girl moan into her mouth before the girl's tongue slipped inside her own briefly before pulling back. The athlete's body needed to be touched stroked, fucked… anything really… but it was obvious that the physical state of the Fitch girl was obviously not energetic enough to be able to even move her limbs.

The taller girl rolled to one side, sliding her arm beneath Katie's form and pulling her to half lie on top of her, much like the day she had come over and taken a nap… except a lot more naked, and a lot more exhausted. The other thing that was the same as that day… how incredibly hot and bothered Gabrielle still was because of the small brunette that was cuddled into her side.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	14. Morning After

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The world began to come back into existence after the sun started to brighten up the bedroom that she was in. She felt a little disoriented, and she couldn't figure out where she was. The girl thought she remembered, but as she reached out to both sides to not find a body lying next to her, she began to panic. Brown eyes flashed open and she looked around the bedroom, no Gabrielle. Katie looked around to find no note, and she searched her cell to find no messages. The twin had thought that she would be the one who would freak out, not the other way around, not that she wasn't. She pulled her naked form from the bed-covers that she had somehow gotten under after she had passed out from the physical and emotional exhaustion brought on by the events of last night. The brunette looked in the red head's closet and found a large t-shirt and slipped into the knickers and bra she found on the ground, then the t-shirt, before walking into the living room.

There was still no sign of Gabrielle. The clothes that had been thrown to the floor had already been picked up. Her dress was folded neatly on the edge of the big couch, and the athlete's clothes were as missing as the girl herself was. Not that Katie was looking for her clothes, mind you, but she still couldn't see them either. The eldest Fitch child took herself out to the balcony, grabbing her fags on the way, and sat down on one of the cold chairs. Her knees came up into her chest after lighting the tip and taking a huge breath in of the toxic smoke.

Katie's mind was moving in a million different directions. What had she gone and done? Why had she gone after the red head, even going so far as to talk her into it? How had it gotten so far? She still wasn't gay, still didn't find any other woman attractive enough to wet her knickers the way Gabrielle did. Then again, if she thought about it, most of the boys couldn't get her that sodden after working to get her turned on. It had been a mistake, it changed everything.

A shutter ran through the brunette's form as she thought back to the events from the last night. The entire thing moved like a film playing in her mind and she could feel herself getting moist down below. Her tongue moved out to swipe at her lips as her brain recalled tasting her own juices on the football player's lips. She had never done that before, never wanted to know how she tasted, not until that very moment. The twin also hadn't had a lot of experience with having her muff munched. Most guys, obviously, didn't know what to do down there which didn't make it all that pleasure filled, and those that did venture to bring their lips down between her legs had never stayed there long enough for her to get wet enough to really get a good taste of herself.

What surprised Katie the most was that she actually enjoyed the salty sweet taste of her ambrosia on Gabrielle's lips. It made her wonder what the athlete herself tasted like… and that scared her. She wouldn't have had a clue what to do if she 'went down' on the red head. Sure, she knew there was some tongue action, and she knew how her own body worked, but as far as what to do with the pink muscle against the girl's lower folds… she hadn't a clue. It wasn't like she could really concentrate on what Gabrielle was doing with hers either. There was no way she could have figured out the movements of the girl's tongue while her mouth was attached to her cunt. Just no way.

Chocolate brown hues would look inside the room every so often to see if the girl with the long red hair had returned, but as she finished her cigarette Gabrielle still hadn't arrived back. The twin moved back inside. She didn't know what she should do. Should she wait, or go? After another five minutes of contemplating, Katie decided she needed to get back home. The night had been lovely, in her mind, but there were so many things she had to think about. Maybe it was better that the athlete had run off to who knows where. The oldest Fitch opened up a drawer to pull out some of the red head's sweat pants and slipped them on, and then borrowed some shoes that were actually a bit small for her so she wouldn't have to put the pumps back on. It took only a minute or two more to gather up her belongings and head out the front door to walk the short distance back to the Fitch household.

* * *

Her breathing was coming out in huffs as the football player pushed herself further. Red hair was pulled back into a band, but the tail of it was flowing behind her as she ran. Gabrielle had woken up early after a restless night's sleep. She cleaned up the clothes and alcohol that had never been touched, and slipped on a tank and basketball shorts.

After an hour of running to both clear her head and to ease the sexual frustration within her, she headed back to her flat. She figured she probably should have left a note or something to let the brunette know that she would be back, but part of her figured the girl would still be sleeping soundly in her bed.

Her fingers fumbled slightly with the keys to the back door. A light sheen of sweat covered her athletic form and she walked inside. The flat was still as silent as she had left it. Gabrielle did feel a bit better now that she had expelled some of the excess energy that her body had been holding on to. The red head quietly walked into her bedroom and, "fuck," she said to herself. Hazel hues couldn't see the small form cuddled in the covers anymore, and as they moved to the balcony, she noticed that that was empty as well.

Gabrielle's hand came up to rub her forehead as frustration of another kind took over. How could she have been so stupid? "Katie must have figured I had left her," the red head whispered to herself. She really should have left a note. Her hand reached into the pocket of the athletic shorts and removed her cell phone from them. Her nimble fingers tapped on the center button and she scrolled to her text messages. The red head began typing something out to the twin, but as she finished it, all she did was stare at it. She realized then that Katie hadn't left her a note or text either, so maybe it was her intention to leave before she had gotten back. Gabrielle moved her thumb to hit the 'clear' button, but instead her subconscious made her hit 'send' instead. Hazel-greens closed as she cleared off the screen, sticking the blackberry back into her pocket. There was little she could do now besides sit and wait.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I've __really__ gone and fucked up a good thing this time, and I can't even blame it on alcohol or drugs. Maybe I wasn't ready to move into a physical relationship with her, but for fuck's sake, it felt brilliant. Even now, the next day, I have this need for her. I can almost imagine her hands along my body. Fucking get a grip, Katie, you were horny and she got you off, end of it. I know that's not true, but what else am I suppose to think? I like boys with their fit, tall bodies. Oh, right… like Gabrielle's is… except hers is a bit softer, quite a bit softer. _

_I was scared. Scared that she would ask me to do something to her, and I would have no idea where to start. I'm more of a receiver when it comes to sex, always have been. I've only ever given blow jobs to a select few boys in my life… okay, I mean one boy. It's not something I really enjoy so I don't do it, which is also why I don't require my boyfriends to go down on me. Sure, they can if they want, but I won't ask them to eat out. _

_Maybe she was out getting me breakfast. Maybe if I would have waited she would have walked in the door with her shy smile and been able to explain why she left me in her bed this morning. Why am I sounding angry about this? It's not like we're together. We haven't even discussed a relationship, or even the possibility that it IS a relationship. But I can't deny that it feels like one. Don't you think?_

_I must really be going mental; I actually expected an answer to be written on the page or something. _

_~Katie_

* * *

Katie closed her journal and hid it under her pillow. She'd been writing in it an awful lot lately. Maybe it was because she didn't really feel comfortable with her feelings to actually go to someone to talk them out. Sure, she could try to talk to her twin about it, or even Naomi, but there weren't any other people that would look at her situation objectively… they would judge her.

The brunette's phone started to vibrate, and then it chirped a couple times. She was scared to look at it, but also nervous not to. After staring at the name for a few agonizing seconds she flipped it open. Brown eyes scanned over the words, _'I'm sorry I didn't leave a note, I went out for my morning run. I didn't expect that you would wake up while I was gone. Can I make it up to you?'_

Her lips curled into a smile that seemed to light up her whole face as she quickly began to reply, _'Make it up to me? What do you propose?'_ Her eyebrows went up as she hit the send button and a bit of a smirk crossed her delicate features.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Chocolate orbs moved up to look into matching ones as Katie looked down, forgetting she still had on the athlete's sweats (complete with her football number on them… #32) and large t-shirt on. She looked back up with a stunned look on her face, and the inability to form a response.

"Did you get that pissed that you couldn't even find your own clothes?" Emily's eyes widened as her mind started to put the pieces together. Often times she would 'lose' her clothes at Naomi's and have to borrow some of hers… especially after an especially hot and heavy love making session. The younger twin's jaw dropped as she watched her sister's facial expression. "You fucked her, didn't you?" It wasn't judgmental… in fact it was soft and caring.

Katie was expecting a tongue-lashing from Emily after seeing the realization cross her features, and the softness in her younger sister shocked her. She was so shocked that she looked up into the matching coffee coloured hues. "Kind of," slipped passed her lips. It was true, to a point. Technically Katie got fucked, and she didn't fuck Gabrielle at all.

"What do you mean, kind of? You either did or didn't."

"Well," her throat cleared as her gaze moved down to her hands that were now fiddling with the draw string of the sweat pants. "She…"

"She fucked you good, did she?" Emily's lips curled into a teasing smile.

"Emily… yeah… she did. But… I…" The brunette was now trembling slightly. "… I care for her, yeah? And I have no idea what to do to a girl… you know… in bed." This wasn't the kind of conversation she wanted to have with her sister, but who else besides Naomi would she be able to talk openly about this sort of thing?

"Oh… well. I suppose the best advice I can give you, you know, without getting into details, would be to just let yourself go. I know you know what you like… so do to her what you like. Oh, and listen and pay attention to how she reacts. You can tell how much she likes it by how her body moves into it, or… you know… sounds that she'll make."

Katie listened carefully to her lezzer sister and took in everything she said, "Right." This was getting too awkward for her. "I should get changed or something."

She went to stand up when her phone chirped and she quickly opened it. The brunette nearly started to giggle as she read the text, _'Name your price and I will make it happen. G'_

Katie had completely forgotten that her twin was in the room and she started to dance around slightly as she typed back. _'Meet me in an hour at the coffee shop near college. I want to go shopping.'_

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	15. Meeting the Fitch's

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Shopping… really? The red head all but slapped her forehead when Katie responded that that was what she wanted to do. Gabrielle hated shopping. In fact, if she did ever need something she would get in, get it, and get out. She didn't browse; she didn't even really ever try something on unless it was something tighter. The athlete figured she could always bring the item back if it didn't work out on her.

What had she gotten herself into? She sighed before heading into the bathroom to shower. Gabrielle cleaned herself off with her favourite soap and took the most time on her long ginger locks. Once finished, she stepped out and continued to get ready, deciding on a pair of baggy jeans, complete with a black belt, and a tank over her boxer briefs and sports bra. Her feet slipped into her black vans before she checked her phone. She had a text message waiting for her. Gabrielle opened it to read, _'Change of plans, pick me up…bring your car. ~K'_ Her red eyebrows furrowed slightly before grabbing her wallet to slide it in her back pocket, and her keys before heading out the back door toward her truck.

The drive only took her about two minutes and the red head hopped from her truck and jogged to the front door. She knocked twice, waiting for the older twin to answer the door. The athlete turned around briefly before she spun back around after hearing the front door being pulled open.

Hazel green eyes met up with icy brown ones. She watched as the woman's eyes moved up and down her body, and Gabrielle could feel the scrutiny in her gaze, but she didn't flinch. The girl was use to this kind of reaction. Her hand came forward and a shy smile formed on her lips. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fitch, I'm Gabrielle."

The mother Fitch looked a little confused but her hand moved forward to barely take the strangely dressed, natural red head's hand in hers. She gave it one shake before letting it go as if it were on fire. "What can I do for you, Gabrielle? You here to see Emily?" She assumed by the look of this girl that she would be a friend of Emily's… and this girl's whole persona screamed out _'LESBIAN'_.

"I'm here to pick up Katie, ma'am."

Jenna's mouth nearly dropped to the floor, "Katie?" she asked in disbelief. What would her little angel Katie have to do with this… this… gay girl? She just had to be a homosexual with the way she was dressed, but why would Katie want to be seen with someone with such a horrible sense of fashion? Maybe it had to do with some sort of assignment for a class they had together.

"Yes ma'am." Gabrielle answered, not being sure that the question was actually directed at her, but making sure it didn't go unanswered. She watched the mother examine her again, and she stood tall even as the brown orbs locked on with hers.

The dark haired woman felt knots in her stomach. She had already lost one of her girls for being an ignorant cow, and she didn't want that to happen again. Maybe Katie was taking this girl on as some sort of charity case. Her oldest child did love to do make-over's, and this girl was a prime target for it. Jenna forced a smile to her lips and nodded her head. "Come in. She's just upstairs, I'll get her."

"Thank you, ma'am," Gabrielle replied in a soft voice before walking inside the Fitch household. She watched as Mrs. Fitch walked up the stairs and heard the murmur of talking but she couldn't exactly hear what was being said, or even who was talking in the first place.

Hazel greens looked around the house from where she stood at the front door. She hadn't exactly been properly invited in, and so she didn't dare move further into the house. Gabrielle heard a much heavier set of footsteps coming toward her and she slowly twisted her neck to look in that direction. The athlete saw a well fit man with brown hair coming toward her wearing a grey t-shirt that said "Rob Fitch Fitness" across the front of it, complete with a pair of blue track pants. She smiled shyly in his direction and he walked right up to her.

Rob Fitch had heard the door, and the low, deep voice that had responded to his wife, and figured it was some boy that was trying to date his little Katie. He had been rather surprised to see the red head, the athletic looking red head, standing just inside the front door. "Oh, hello." His hand reached forward to meet with that of the girl's in a strong handshake.

"Hello, Mr. Fitch, nice to meet you."

He looked over the girl's form, but unlike Jenna's, his wasn't scrutinizing everything about her. Maybe he was, but it was in a different way than the gaze of Mrs. Fitch. "Do you work out?"

Gabrielle could have laughed. The nervousness in her body at meeting both of Katie's parents in a single day, without being properly prepared or introduced, seemed to fade from her body. "Yes sir. I have since I was young. Football and basketball are my passions."

The man smiled warmly, "Come in and sit down." He waived his hand for her to follow him and he plopped down on the couch in the living room. "So do you work out at the college? As far as I know they don't have very good equipment there. Athletics never were very high on the school's priority list."

"Yes sir, but I also do a lot on my own. You know... running and lifting weights." Gabrielle let her body softly sit on the edge of one of the chairs. "It would be nice if they would actually start to care about what their student athletes had to work with, but at least there's something for us to use."

Rob nodded his head and looked to be thinking as he stayed silent. "You should check out my gym, free of charge of course for being a friend of my daughter."

She couldn't keep her eyebrows from rising, nor her hazel eyes from opening wide. "That would be wonderful, sir. Thank you!" She said enthusiastically. "It'd be nice to get to use some proper workout equipment for once."

The man's head nodded triumphantly as his gaze moved back to the telly. The two didn't say much after that, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Both Rob and Gabrielle were more of the 'quiet' type, and so they sat silently watching a football game on TV.

* * *

Jenna walked up the stairs, still a little baffled by the girl that stood at the front entrance to her house. She managed a quick look over her shoulder before she walked to the door that housed the twins. Her hand reached up to knock twice before hearing a 'come in' from the other side of the door. Brown eyes looked from one side of the room to the other, seeing Emily then Katie. Her gaze stopped on her eldest daughter before stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Katie, there's a Gabrielle waiting downstairs for you." Her voice was shaking a bit.

The brunette felt her stomach literally drop. She could only imagine the multitude of things that must be going through her mother's head after seeing the football player downstairs. Katie hesitated as a feeling of dread seeped through her form. "T… thanks."

Jenna nodded her head and turned to walk out. Her hand grasped the handle before she turned back around. Something was up, she could tell by the way her normally outgoing daughter was acting. She glanced over at Emily who was sat on her bed reading some romantic book. Her gaze quickly returned and she struggled to ease her words so she didn't hurt the older twin. "You've never mentioned her before, honey."

Katie froze. Of course she had never mentioned Gabrielle before. How could she even talk about her when she didn't even know what was going on between them in her own mind? She couldn't answer even though she felt her mum's piercing gaze burning into her skin.

"She's in Katie's math course, mum. Not much to talk about with that, yeah?" Emily's raspy voice said, not even looking up from her book.

Jenna looked back over to the younger twin before her stare moved back to Katie. She wasn't very satisfied with the answer but was really trying to do better not to pry into the lives of her oldest children. They were good girls after all, so she was trying to take a more 'Rob-like' approach. "Right, okay. Well, she's downstairs, probably talking to your father by now."

The brunette nodded her head before hurrying downstairs. Her father was very protective, but she hoped that Gabrielle could use her athletic nature to her advantage. She had gotten to the top of the stairs when she heard Gabrielle's voice speak out, rather loudly, _"You've got to be kidding me!"_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gabrielle said as she looked over to Rob who was softly chuckling on the couch. "Tell me you saw that, Mr. Fitch! That guy wasn't even going for the ball!" Her hands were facing palm up and her jaw was slightly ajar as she waited for the man's response.

"Yeah, that was a dirty one. He might as well have tackled him during the break."

The athlete felt that in the small amount of time that he had spent with Mr. Fitch, that she had made a good impression. They bantered back and forth for a few moments about the play in question before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her red head turned to see the older Fitch twin coming down the stairs and she couldn't help a smile that came over her face. She instantly stood up as Katie walked into the room, but after that, she wasn't sure what she should do. Usually she would hug her, maybe give her a kiss on the cheek, but she made it a point NOT to display any kind of affection unless initiated by the smaller girl, especially with her parents in the same room.

"Hey girl!" Katie said excitedly, quickening her last two steps to throw her arms around Gabrielle's neck in a swift hug before pulling away to look over at her father.

"Where you girls going?" Rob asked as he got to his feet and took a few steps over toward the two. He hadn't noticed the first time, but Gabrielle was nearly as tall as him, and he stood looking from his daughter to her friend.

"We're going shopping, dad." It was the truth, and Katie moved forward to hug her father. "Bye dad, we've got to get going." The brunette grabbed the red head's hand and started to drag her toward the front door.

Gabrielle called over her shoulder to Mr. and Mrs. Fitch, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

* * *

Katie giggled slightly as the truck door was opened for her to get in and she hopped up. The second Gabrielle got inside the cabin she blurted out, "I was well nervous for you, until I heard you laughing with my dad!"

"You're parents are nice, Katie. Maybe a bit overprotective at times, but they mean well. Your mom seemed to be trying, but it was obvious that she was uncomfortable with me." She paused for a moment as she started up the vehicle, "So, where are we headed, Miss Katie?"

"Cardiff."

The red eyebrows furrowed. Why did that city name seem familiar? She didn't know her way around anywhere very well, except the streets around her house and around the college. Then a light bulb went off in her head and she turned her hazel orbs to look at the brunette. "You mean the Cardiff across the water?"

Katie smiled, "Yep! They have some well lush shops there. I take it you don't know the way?" The twin's smile had turned into a smirk. She should feel awkward because of last night, but she didn't. It was oddly comfortable, at least for her.

"No, I don't know the way, but I do have a GPS that can get us there. Any particular street or anything?"

"How about Mermaid Quay?"

"Sure, I can punch that in." Gabrielle reached over to the screen on the dash and began typing in the information requested. "Anything in particular we're shopping for?"

"It's a surprise."

The athlete's head snapped over to the passenger seat. She felt butterflies in her stomach starting to make themselves known. The red head had made sure not to look at the girl's body when she came down the stairs, not wanting to show her affection for the girl in front of her father and mother, but now that they were alone, she let her gaze move along her form. "You're beautiful, Katie."

The elder twin was a little caught off guard by the comment, and she felt her face redden. For some reason she didn't give her usual snappy retort that would often follow a statement like that. If she thought further about it, she realized that with the exception of maybe once or twice, Gabrielle never was at the butt end of her prideful compliment come backs. Then again, her snobby replies to anyone had slimmed down since meeting the football player. Maybe this girl was just the change she needed to sort her life out… but would Gabrielle still end up in it after she had worked her existence out? Katie definitely hoped so.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	16. Shopping Fun

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Jenna watched her eldest daughter pull the tall red head out the front door, slamming it on their way out. Her orbs stared for a minute at the closed door before turning from the base of the stairs to walk into the living room to sit with her husband. She slipped under his arm that was running along the back of the couch before looking over at him. Mother Fitch noticed he had a light smile on his face.

"That Gabrielle is a nice girl," Rob said as he turned his sky blue orbs over to his wife.

Jenna wanted to explode back at her husband and could feel her face turning red. "You can't be serious!" she ended up blurting out, unable to hold it in any longer.

His face showed a bit of shock at the outburst, but after so many years of marriage, it didn't surprise him much anymore. "Why wouldn't I be serious about it?"

"She's going to try to gay up your other daughter, and that doesn't bother you?"

Rob laughed a little bit, "Who said she was gay, Jenna?"

"Did you look at her, at the way she was dressed?"

"I have women come into the gym dressed like that all the time, and it doesn't mean they're gay. Even if she was, you know how boy-crazy Katie is. She has to beat boys off her with a stick. I don't think we have to worry about her going off to be with a girl." His light eyes moved from his wife back to the football game on the telly, indicating that he was done with that particular conversation.

Mama Fitch crossed her arms over her chest. She just knew she was right, why couldn't Rob see that, for once? Jenna really was trying to accept Emily's choice… yes, she considered it a choice… to be gay, but it wasn't easy. All her life she had been taught that homosexuality was wrong, that it was a sin, and that those who decided to be gay would end up in the fiery pits of hell. She already had one daughter going there, and she refused to let her pride and joy end up burning for eternity as well. "Well, I don't like her," she said with a finality in her voice that told Mr. Fitch that that was the last thing she would have to say about it… at least for now.

* * *

The drive to Cardiff took a little over an hour, but finding parking lasted another fifteen to twenty minutes. The girls had talked or sang for most of the ride over, and when there was silence, it was oddly comforting.

"I'm sorry… for, you know, overreacting. I'm just… not use to… to… this."

Hazel eyes glanced over to the brunette, a little stunned at what she had just said after parking her truck and pulling on the handle to get out of the vehicle. She paused with the door half open and one foot dangling from it. Gabrielle noticed that Katie's eyes were downcast and she reached her hand over to softly set on the girl's arm. "It's okay. I'm sorry I made you feel as if I left you."

Katie's lips curled into a small smile as she finally brought her hues up to look over to the athlete. The touch on her forearm was electric, and if she wasn't enjoying the feeling so much, she would have had to pull it away from the intensity of it all. Her free hand moved down to softly lift the girl's soft hand until she leaned forward to place a little kiss on her knuckles. "Ready?"

Gabrielle's heart was simply swooning. She couldn't help but think of where she really wanted to feel Katie's lips as they pressed against her pronounced knuckles. The athlete's face flushed slightly, "Yes, Miss Katie. Do I get to know what we're shopping for yet?"

"No, you don't." Her lips curled into another sly smile as she hopped down from the truck, walking around to the back to wait until Gabrielle had locked it up to join her. Once the tall red head got to her she started to walk toward the multitude of shops and restaurants that Mermaid Quay had to offer.

The football player walked silently beside the stunningly beautiful brunette, allowing herself to look at her body from time to time. Hazel greens took in the perfect porcelain skin along Katie's cheeks and jaw, down the lines of her neck to her sexy collar bone. She had to stop herself before she started to stare at the ample amount of cleavage on display for any passer-by to look at. It made her feel a little inadequate. Gabrielle noticed men and women alike checking out the girl at her side, and she was having a hard time not sneering at them to keep their eyes to themselves. Her jaw was constantly tight, hoping that she didn't lash out on some stranger for gazing at the twin for a little too long.

The athlete's blood began to boil as a small group of guys started to point, stare, and send cat-calls toward Katie. Her fists were clinching and knuckles were cracking on her left hand before it lifted to the buckle of her belt. Suddenly she felt the soft smaller hand slip into her right hand and squeeze gently. Emerald orbs looked down into liquid chocolate ones before her gaze moved to their now interlocked hands and fingers.

"Sorry boys, I'm taken." Katie sent a wink their way before squeezing Gabrielle's hand gently once again.

The group of guys let out groans of disapproval with the exception of one, who stood defiantly… definitely the leader of the pack. "We'll take her too to get with you." His voice was a little scary both with how he said it, and also how he had responded. The guys around him began to holler in laughter.

The smaller girl flinched slightly, leaning further into the red head's tall, strong body. Gabrielle's eyes squinted as her hand moved to the back of her belt where she always kept a pocket knife in a small leather case. She slipped it out of its holder and into her pocket, just in case.

The greasy looking leader stood up straight and began to walk toward the pair. The athlete fingered the knife in her pocket, ready to pull it if the tosser didn't leave them alone. She instinctively pulled the brunette behind her, who by now was shaking with fear. The guy ran his hands through his dirty blond hair and stopped less than a yard from the football player's form.

"So, you sluts going to make this easy on me, or do I have to tame you?" The group of guys behind him continued to laugh and soon they were half surrounded by the 5 other boys beside their leader.

Gabrielle didn't even look nervous or scared as her intense jade orbs stared right into the muddy brown ones standing right in front of her. She knew that if she took out the leader that the rest would run away with their tails between their legs. "How about I kick you so hard that you'll never be able to get your flimsy dick up again?" The athlete's voice was deep and menacing, and the mere sound of it caused the twin to shiver again.

"How sweet; the bull dyke protecting her lipstick slut." It was one of the other boys this time, but the tall red head didn't even acknowledge his presence. She was too busy staring dangerously into the eyes of the leader all the while her fingertips were still playing with the blade hidden in her pocket. Her blood was boiling and she could feel Katie's hands setting softly on her back.

The dirty browns conceded and the leader took a step back. "Let's go boys; these two aren't worth the fight." His hand came up to lightly back hand one of the others before he turned to leave, and soon the rest of the lemmings followed along behind him.

Once the group was out of sight, Gabrielle let out the breath that had been held in her lungs for far too long. She removed her left hand from her pocket and tried to discreetly put the knife back in the holder on her back, but felt her hand stopped by one of the soft ones belonging to the twin. The athlete half turned to see Katie opening up her hand to see what it was that she had grasped in it. Chocolate orbs looked up into her hazel ones with a questioning glare. "I was going to protect you, Katie, no matter what it took." Her voice had been a bit flat, but it was also shaking slightly with emotion. She removed her hand from the brunette's hand to slip the blade back in its place before she turned fully, looking down at her.

"You could have gotten hurt. Why would you stand up to people like them?"

"You're worth it to me. If they decided not to heed my warning I would have fucked up as many of them as I could, in any way that I could. I don't take nicely to anyone threatening those I lo…" the word got caught in her throat and she quickly turned her gaze away.

Katie's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as the sentence died on the red head's lips. She watched the girl slip the knife back behind her back and the twin could only nod her head in response. Brown hues found other things to look at before she cleared her throat. "Well, that was eventful… shall we actually shop now?"

Gabrielle was very much glad for the change in subject matter, "Yes, Miss Katie," she said softly.

"Right." Katie reached out to grab the athlete's hand in hers again and she had to pull the red head a bit to get her moving again. "Thank you, by the way, for protecting me."

A small smile formed on Gabrielle's lips for a moment before her legs started to push herself further. The fact that the girl's warm hand was planted firmly within her own couldn't have hurt either.

They reached their destination rather quickly with no problem. Katie walked right into the shop, pulling the red head in behind her. "I love this place."

Gabrielle's eyes looked around at the clothes hanging on the walls before she glanced down at the slight girl in front of her. There was everything from pin-striped suits and corsets to t-shirts and jeans. The skirts were short and the women's shirts were small and would surely show a large amount of cleavage. There was almost nothing that the athlete could see herself wearing, but then again this wasn't for her… it was for Katie.

The brunette finally let go of the soft hand in hers as she began to browse through the clothing. She picked up a few skirts, a few tops, and even a corset or two and laid them over her arm. Katie moved to the men's section and picked out a few outfits for the football player to try on. She had a reason she came to this shop… she had plans that she hadn't revealed to the red head that still followed her. "C'mon… let's try these on."

Gabrielle hadn't even noticed that they had moved to another section of the store. She had kept her eyes running along the beautiful body in front of hers, remembering every curve, every dip, and every sensitive spot on the twin's form. Yes, she was perving, quite badly actually. Hazel eyes moved up as she heard the girl say something to her, and it was only then that she realized that Katie had included a few outfits designed for her body type in mind. "I uh… that's okay. I'm fine."

"Rubbish! We can share a dressing room. Please?"

Damn it. Why did she have to ask like that, and why did she have to tempt her in a dressing room? She took in a deep breath and slowly nodded her head in agreement. Gabrielle was quickly ushered into a large dressing room and Katie hung up the clothes for her to try on one side, and put her own across the way.

Once their clothes were separated, the twin wasted no time in stripping down to her matching black knickers and bra. She slipped into the first outfit: a short red, black, and white plaid skirt with a red corset with black stitching. Before tightening the corset around her, she felt the need to take off her bra and let it slip from around her shoulders after unhooking the back. "Could you tighten me up?"

Gabrielle was having a hard time concentrating on trying on her own set of clothes as the brunette began undressing herself. She swallowed a few times before turning around to try on the light gray suit with black pin stripes with a white shirt and black tie. It wasn't too bad, and the red head actually liked the way it fit her form. It was a little tighter than she usually wore her clothes, but it wasn't all that uncomfortable. She heard the request before turning back around to see Katie removing her bra and holding the corset in place. Without a word the athlete moved up behind the shorter girl. Her hands worked easily to tighten the laces, starting at the top and working her way down before re-tightening from the top again. Once she had tied it off, her hands slipped around the girl's sides and then slipped around her form.

The tightening of the corset wasn't so bad because she kept feeling the fingertips brushing the skin of her upper back and then down lower. She was able to contain herself until the touch moved around her hips, when a light moan slipped through her lips. Her own hands moved to cover those of the athlete and she moved their hands together up her body to cup her breasts through the material. Her head fell backward against the athlete's chest and she could feel herself becoming wetter by the second. "Fuck…" was said as a whispered breath.

Gabrielle forced herself to pull away. This wasn't right, not here, not now. Her breathing was ragged and the dull ache that was constantly settled between her legs was now pounding. She turned around and began removing the clothes she had on, picking up the next outfit, which was much the same as the one she just had on, only different in colour. This suit had a black base with white pin stripes, complete with a black collared shirt and white tie.

Katie flinched when the girl's touch disappeared from her body. It was for the better, she knew, but she still couldn't get over the complete loss she felt. She reached back behind her and untied the top and loosened the strings, slipping it over her head to pick her next one up. This one was black with white stitches and she then slipped on a short black skirt with white pin stripes. She turned around having tightened the corset enough for it to stay on her body, but not nearly as tight as it needed to be if she was actually going to wear it out. Her lips curled into a smile to see that Gabrielle had tried on the outfit that matched with the one she wore.

Gabrielle took a few minutes to calm herself down before she could feel the brown eyes looking at her from behind. Slowly she turned to see the girl smiling at her. The athlete looked from Katie's outfit from her own. The black pin stripes of her pants and the twin's short skirt matched, as did their black tops… even if they were a completely different styles. Her own lips curled into a smirk, "I don't suppose you accidentally picked out these outfits, did you?"

Katie shook her head before taking a step forward to feel how the clothes actually fit on the athletic form before her. "Are you comfortable…"

"Yes."

"…because you look fucking amazing."

Gabrielle felt a shiver run down her spine, and her eyes closed momentarily to reel herself back in. She was only moments from sliding down onto her knees, hiking up Katie's skirt, and ripping the knickers off. The red head pushed the thoughts from her mind, trying to think of anything but the stunningly sexy brunette that stood in front of her. "How come I get the feeling that there's a reason we're shopping?"

Katie's face flushed slightly, "Maybe because there is."

"When do I get to be in on these plans of yours?"

"Let's just say that I have someplace I want to go after we have dinner, and we didn't bring the appropriate clothing." The twin smirked before turning back around to slip back into her normal clothes, not even bothering to try on the other shirts and skirts that she had picked out. She had known that the two black pin striped outfits were really the only ones she wanted as soon as she had seen them hanging together on the mannequin's on the wall, but she had to bring others, just in case they didn't work out.

Red eyebrows furrowed. She didn't like to be kept in the dark, especially when she was out of town. They did, after all, have college the next day… so what could the smaller girl possibly have planned for after dinner? It would take an hour or so to drive back to Bristol, so it wasn't as if they could stay out very late.

"Let's go. I'm famished." She grabbed both sets of clothes, waiting until the red head had changed back into her baggy jeans before exiting. On her way she picked up the final piece to Gabrielle's outfit… a black pin striped fedora. Katie set it on the girl's head briefly to make sure it fit properly before handing everything to the cashier.

Gabrielle nudged the smaller girl out of the way to pay for everything, grabbing the large bag full of clothes on her way out. She vaguely heard the cashier snickering behind the counter as they began to walk out, mentioning how cute they looked together, and how it was even more cute that they bought matching 'his and hers' outfits. The athlete let it go, already feeling embarrassed enough about the outfits they had bought. "Where shall we eat?"

"Anywhere is fine… just make sure you don't eat too much." Katie let the smile settle on her lips before slipping her hand comfortably into the red head's. She couldn't quite get over just how good it felt. It was strong and secure, but so soft as well. The brunette couldn't get over just how right it felt… and she had to concentrate on that feeling so she wouldn't start to freak out over the plans she had for later.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	17. Club X

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Dinner had come and gone complete with laughs and easy conversation. It was easy for the twin to fall right back into the pattern with Gabrielle that it had before… before they had… well, you know! The touches may have seemed innocent, but Katie knew better. She knew the reasons behind the contact, and the mere thought sent lava running through her veins. Being worked up in the middle of a small café was not what she had planned, but it was certainly what was happening.

Gabrielle was constantly on edge. Sure, she had opened up a bit more to the striking brunette, but it was only a taste of who she was, a taste of what made her who she was today. None-the-less, it was easy, maybe too easy, to sit and chat with the Fitch girl. She put her at ease and made her feel things she had avoided since the first straight girl had broken her heart. Her body tensed slightly at the memory of it all. Now was not the time to be delving into her past, even if it was just in her own mind.

Katie noticed the change in the girl sitting across from her as they went to get up after finishing their food. She hesitated in asking if something was wrong, felt that maybe she didn't have the right to ask something so personal. The brunette swallowed slightly before standing up just as the athlete did. Her hand reached out to softly take hold of Gabrielle's softly muscular forearm, "Hey, are you okay?"

The tall red head was in a bit of a daze, but she was still able to hear the question posed to her. Hazel-greens looked over and she plastered a small smile onto her lips. The smile was only half fake, but she was sure by now that the girl in front of her could see right through it. "I'm fine… so when will I be in on your plans?" That's right… divert… something Gabrielle was an expert in.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out once we get changed and take a little drive, babes." It was obvious to Katie that whatever it was that was bothering the footballer was something she didn't want to discuss. She wouldn't forget about it, but she could at least let it go, for now. The brunette slipped her hand in Gabrielle's before the pair started walking away from Mermaid Quay and toward the truck that was parked a half a mile away.

* * *

Gabrielle was all but driving blindly as Katie fed her directions to this mystery location. Finally after only 5 minutes they had reached the intended destination. He red head looked to the place where the twin was pointing to. A club? Her gaze moved down to her new pin striped outfit and swallowed. This wasn't the kind of outfit she would usually put on for an evening out, but the smaller girl had gone to all the trouble, so it wasn't as if she would just change into her normal attire. Hazel eyes looked to the name on the outside of the building, 'Club X'.

"You ready, babes?" Katie said as she skipped from the car over to her matching date. She was well excited, ecstatic even. She had heard about this club, but of course she would have never gone inside of it until now.

"I um… yeah… okay." She was nervous, though it didn't show from the outside; the red head's stomach was all turned in knots. She wasn't all that keen on large groups of people, especially in an unfamiliar place. Gabrielle took in a deep breath and held her arm out toward the short brunette. "Shall we, then?"

Katie had a huge smile on her face as she took the pro-offered arm and they made their way into the line of the club. It wasn't too long of a wait, and soon the two girls were inside.

The club… was massive. It had two huge dance floors and Gabrielle counted 3 different bars. There was one other thing that she noticed… the fact that the couples dancing together were obviously the same sex. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. Katie brought her to a gay club? Hazel orbs moved to the girl whose fingers were interlocked with her own. She leaned down to half whisper half yell into the girl's ear, "You do know this is a gay club, right?" The athlete didn't want the Fitch twin to get uncomfortable.

Katie shivered at the feeling of Gabrielle's hot breath caressing her ear as she asked her question. She turned toward the red head and got up on her tip toes to reply, "Of course I do. You are gay, right?"

She was stunned. Of course she was gay, but Katie wasn't, not entirely that is. "Yes Miss, but are you going to be okay? I mean… this is a place where couples will pretty much be fucking on the dance floor… that won't bother you?"

The twin thought honestly about it. The thought of gay people all around didn't bother her all that much anymore. She had kind of come to terms with the fact seeing as her twin was a muff muncher, and while it had bothered her to see Emily and Naomi snogging, she didn't really have a problem with other gay couples showing their passion for each other in this setting. "No, I don't think it will." Liquid chocolate looked up into hazel orbs and she smiled softly. "Let's get us a drink, yeah?"

Gabrielle had started to follow before she stopped dead in her tracks. "No."

A confused Fitch turned around with look in her eye that told Gabrielle she needed to elaborate. Her eyebrows lifted almost to her hairline as she waited patiently for the response.

"I'm driving, Katie. You can drink if you want, but I need to stay sober."

Gabrielle had said it with such finality in her voice that Katie decided to simply nod her head. Sure, it was the responsible thing to do, but the twin wasn't use to having someone be so overly dependable. She did continue to pull the red head after her, and as she reached the bar she noticed a cute blond barmaid wearing pretty much just her bra and knickers.

"Hello beautiful, what can I get you?" Her voice was melodic and was easily heard over the beating bass of the music. She also didn't make any kind of mention or notice to the tall red head standing behind the brunette.

"Tequila Sunrise, please?"

"Anything for you, babe," the blond said to her with a wink, before stepping away to get the materials to make the drink.

Katie could feel the girl half behind her stiffen up. She didn't understand why that had happened all of a sudden, and turned around to see that the red head's jaw was clenched and her eyes were all but burning into the back of the barmaid. "Hey," she said as she shook their connected hands gently, "what's going on?"

Intense hazel orbs moved from staring at the blond making Katie's drink, to the twin herself. She bit her tongue, knowing she was going to sound like the jealous girlfriend type. "It… it's nothing."

"I'm not fucking blind, yeah? I can tell something's bothering you, so fucking spit it out!"

The red head tossed a bill on the bar to pay for her drink before taking a few steps away, letting go of the brunette's hand in the process. Her eyebrows were furrowed. This was the side of Katie she had never seen before. She had heard of it, but never had she witnessed it, nor had she had it directed at her. Gabrielle fixed the fedora on her head, picking it up and putting it down in the exact position it was in before… more of a nervous reflex than an actual need to reposition it.

The twin felt bad the moment she went off. It had been a long time since she had just gone off on someone like that, and she was well sorry it was at the soft-spoken red head. She muttered, "Thanks," to the barmaid as she picked up her drink and moved toward the girl who had turned around to watch the dance floor. Katie reached forward to put her empty hand on Gabrielle's bicep. She had wanted to reach for her hand, but both were firmly shoved into the pockets of her pin striped pants.

The touch on her arm felt like fire. She wanted to pull away, wanted to rip her arm away, but she just couldn't, not to Katie. It wouldn't help anything for her to turn around and be just as rude and angry with her reply. For that reason alone, she stood there in silence. Gabrielle could see the girl out of the corner of her eye, sipping on her fruity beverage. She shouldn't have felt the jealousy coursing through her, she had no need to. Nothing between them was official, and it wasn't as if she owned the twin or anything. The athlete couldn't help it; she was attached, quite deeply, to the brunette. She couldn't help herself. The red head of hair turned slightly to the side to glance down at the girl beside her.

Katie was now finishing off her drink and reached to set it down on a nearby table when she looked up. The twin wanted to dance and when the hazel eyed girl looked over at her, she took that as a kind of invitation. Her hand tightened on the athlete's firm bicep and pulled her to the edge of the dance floor, which happened to be the only open spot in the room they were in. "Dance with me?" the brunette said almost shyly, now holding onto both of Gabrielle's forearms, pulling them from her pants' pockets.

Dancing wasn't really her thing. It wasn't that she couldn't keep with the beat, in fact she had amazing rhythm, but she just got shy when she could feel people watching her. How could she really ever say no to this girl though? Even the times when she had tried to say no, Katie would convince her otherwise, so what was the point in fighting it? Gabrielle's head nodded in reply before she felt her hands being pulled from her pockets.

The Fitch girl wasted no time after watching the red head nod. She turned around and backed up into the taller girl's body. Her hips were pumping to the beat and Katie reached her hands back to grab those belonging to the athlete and put them on her hips. The hands stayed still for a moment and the twin wondered if she had gone too far, but only for a moment. That next second changed her mood in an instant. The girl's body was moving in sync with her own to the beat, almost as if it had been rehearsed. It hadn't, of course, and in actuality, they hadn't ever danced together before. Their dance was intimate and passionate, and before long the people dancing near them had stopped to watch.

Gabrielle got caught up in the movement of Katie's body against hers. Nothing else around her mattered and she couldn't seem to see anyone except the astonishing brunette. She didn't notice that the group around them had stopped to look, and more and more people formed a circle around them, but it went unnoticed to both girls.

Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, finding skin whenever they could, and pushing clothing out of the way when possible. They were all but fucking each other on the dance floor, stealing a heated kiss here and there, which would cause the crowd around them to erupt into hoots and hollers along with clapping and cheering. The lip locks would never last long though before they would begin gyrating against each other once again. Each girl felt the heat beginning to boil over within them, and it was a wonder how neither had needed a break to satisfy the cravings running through their bodies.

The brunette would moan and groan every once in a while when the athlete would hit a particularly sensitive spot on her body. Katie was the first to notice that the people around them were no longer dancing. She was use to the attention though and always did like to be in the spot light. It turned her on even more to see the group of lesbians and gay men drooling over them. The twin wondered briefly if Gabrielle had noticed, but once she felt the body connected with hers tense up, she knew the answer to her internal question.

"Fuck," she whispered as her eyesight caught the crowd around them watching. She all but froze in place, realizing where she was, who she was with, and what they were doing. They were on display for almost the entire dance floor. Gabrielle could feel her cheeks reddening and was suddenly thankful for the darkened atmosphere of Club X. "I… Katie… it's… it's getting late. We should… go."

Katie could hear the low voice shaking in her ear. She wanted to stay, wanted to keep dancing, but she also wanted to get Gabrielle alone. The twin didn't protest and let the red head lead her out of the club toward the truck parked a short walk away.

The moment they were both inside the vehicle's cabin, the brunette all but launched herself at Gabrielle. Their lips met in a crushing kiss and soon hands were moving under and around clothes that simply got in the way.

Before the brunette knew it, she moaned into the red head's mouth as her fingers pushed aside her knickers to find the copious wetness there. Soon she was riding the athlete's fingers, grinding her clit into the red head's palm and gasping for air. This was the second time in her life where she thought she would simply parish if she didn't hit her orgasm soon. The moment Gabrielle's lips found the pulse point in her neck, her body peeked. "Fuck me, Gabrielle… shit..." the Fitch girl growled as her hips continued their pace as her body tightened around the red head's fingers. When her body finally relaxed, she fell into the strong arms of her… well… lover… for lack of a better term right now.

Gabrielle's body was still vibrating with unshed desire, but she forced herself to calm down enough to wrap her arms lovingly around Katie's tuckered out form. She adjusted the twin in such a way that she was half leaning, half laying on her and turned on the truck and cracked the windows so the fog could dissipate so she could see enough to drive. Shortly thereafter she leaned down to kiss a snoozing Katie on the head before she started their drive home, and what a long one it was going to be for the athlete.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	18. Frustration and Changes

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

She was vibrating in her own skin. Every time she lay down next to the snoozing brunette in her bed, she couldn't keep control of herself. Gabrielle was forced to pace around her apartment to keep herself from touching the girl, or touching herself for that matter. Her body was wound tight, and with it being half passed three in the morning, she couldn't exactly go to the gym to work out. The athlete moved down to the harsh carpeted floor and started to do crunches. It was helping, slightly, to get some of the frustration at bay, but not completely, not even close. She stopped when her abs began to burn only to turn over and start doing military style pushups. Her hands would move from being shoulder width, to far outside her body, and then touching right underneath her. Once again, it helped, just not enough.

Gabrielle got up and began pacing again. She seriously needed something to distract her, but every time her eyes fluttered closed she could see the girl who lay mostly clothed in her bed. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly through her nostrils. It was times like this that made her wish she smoked; maybe the tobacco would take some of the edge off. The thought died almost as quickly as it began. She couldn't even really stand the smell of smoke, so that was out of the question.

Half passed five came around all too quickly and she jotted down a note to the sleeping angel before taking off for her morning run. Even that didn't seem to clear her head. She was on dangerous ground; of this she knew, but could she really help it? Gabrielle pushed herself so hard that by the time she got home she could barely walk up the stairs.

The aroma started to invade her senses as she neared the top of the stairs. It had to be the neighbors, she was sure of it. The girl had just had a baby boy and was up at all hours of the day and night, so Gabrielle assumed she was cooking breakfast for herself while her boyfriend slept in. He was a surprisingly nice bloke, and he didn't seem threatened by her like most straight men were. It was refreshing to have such wonderful neighbors.

The strong scent of eggs and bacon permeated through the door as she opened it. A light sizzling sound was coming from the kitchen and she only had to twist her neck to the right to see the nearly naked form cooking on her range. Gabrielle's hands came up to push her hair back. Surely she looked horrible. Sweat was dripping down her face while her arms, upper chest, and legs glistened with it. "I'll um… I'll just go shower right quick," she half mumbled as she turned half way around to walk the other way.

"You're so fucking hot, yeah?"

Her red eyebrows furrowed slightly and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. "I'm hot? I'm all sweaty."

"Yeah… and?" Katie replied, locking her milk chocolate orbs with the hazel ones. Her hand reached forward to turn the stove off while the other set the heated pan aside. Before she knew what she was doing, before her rational mind could catch up, she had pushed the red head back against the closed front door. The twin was sure she had to have caught the athlete off guard to have even been able to move her, but she could think of little more than reaching up and pressing her lips against those belonging to the heavily breathing footballer.

Gabrielle hadn't expected the shorter girl to do what she did, and thus stumbled backward against the door, catching the round handle right in the centre of her lower back. She would feel that, later. It pressed against the 10" scar along her spine that lay hidden under her clothing. Soon the pain became too much and she was forced to push the girl away. "I… Katie… I'm sorry…" Gabrielle's deep voice whispered as she strode purposely toward her bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the shower. In moments she was stripped down and under the cool water, hoping that would curb her desires and pain for long enough to enjoy the breakfast that had been cooked while she was out.

'_What the fuck just happened?'_ Katie thought to herself as the tall fit girl walked passed her and right into the bathroom. She turned around, wanting to ask why she was sorry, but the moment passed right when the door closed ending the chance when she could have inquired about it.

She felt embarrassed. Weakness of any kind was something she didn't like to show, not to anyone. The red head's shower was over quickly, as she had intended, and she was dressed in record time. Her entire flat smelled like the wonderful breakfast that sat waiting for her when she exited. A confused Katie handed her over a plate with eggs, bacon, and lightly toasted bread with butter. "Thank you," she said softly, her voice vibrating so low in her throat that she could hear it.

The brunette didn't know what she had done, or what she could do to make it better. She had been tempted to go on the balcony for a fag, but decided against it. Instead she busied herself making both their plates and the moment Gabrielle came out, she offered her a plate. Katie knew she wasn't the best cook in the world, but really, who could fuck up bacon and scrambled eggs? Her stomach was upset and she was no longer hungry. Whatever it was that was bothering the athlete was now squeezing her own heart so tightly that she wondered if it would simply stop beating. "Did… Gabrielle, did I do something wrong?"

Answers swarmed around her mind, some truthful, some not-so-much. It was silly how she had reacted, but when someone's in pain, they don't always think clearly. "No, Miss Katie, you did nothing wrong."

Katie shoved a mouthful of egg into her mouth and chewed for a bit before swallowing. "Then what's wrong." Brown eyes looked up, a little more hopeful after hearing that she hadn't done anything.

Gabrielle sighed. She had already let this girl into her heart, why didn't she continue to let her into her life, her past, and her wants for the future? A flash of another brunette entered her mind, one she hadn't thought of for at least a year, Nicole. The red head swallowed before standing up, setting her plate down on the small centre table and turning around to lift her shirt up to her shoulders.

Katie was confused, she watched the athlete turn around and lift her shirt. Her eyes went wide, she could now see in detail the two tattoo's that stretched along both sides of Gabrielle's back. Both were stallions, rearing up, facing each other, as if they were about to enter some epic battle. The one on the left was light, white, and angelic looking while the one on the right was dark and black with demonic looking red eyes. The twin reached her hand out to touch the one on the right, and then her fingertips moved toward the one on the left, but stopped briefly when she felt an abnormality under her fingers. She looked closer to see a scar that ran from right above Gabrielle's tailbone up to around the top of her lower back, probably a good 9-11" long. "What happened?"

The athlete lowered her shirt, "I had back surgery, a couple years ago."

"Why?"

The question was simple enough, but really, the red head herself didn't really have an answer, and so as she turned around to plop down on the love seat she shrugged. "The doctors weren't really sure. The only thing they were sure about was that if I were to land wrong, I could have been paralyzed." It wasn't the only thing on her mind, but it was definitely a start.

"Oh." The brunette replied, unsure of what else to say. One wouldn't exactly say 'sorry' in this instance, would they? Chocolate brown eyes looked down to the ground. "So… what did they do, you know… the scar?"

"They put four screws and two rods in my lower back there, to keep it from sliding further."

"Fuck babes. That sounds major!"

"Yeah, I was out of school for three months straight, laid out on my back. My teachers continued to bring me homework every week and I had to teach myself Honours Trig, History, and Chemistry as well as regular English." She purposely left out the fact that she was also in choir for her last two years of High School while in the United States, not wanting to bring that up, for fear of embarrassment.

"Just four classes?" The brown eyebrows furrowed slightly.

'_Shit.'_ The red head thought to herself. She couldn't lie, she wouldn't, but was there a way to divert the question? "There was one more, but it wasn't a core class, and my last period was off because I already had plenty of enough credits to graduate."

"Oh, okay." Katie couldn't help but think that there was more to it, and wondered what this other class could possibly be. Maybe she would bring it up another time. "I'm sorry, about your back. Why didn't you tell me earlier, I could have hurt you."

The concern that was evident in the twin's voice warmed the athlete's heart. "It's fine." Her throat cleared rather uncomfortably and picked up her fork to shove some more egg into her mouth to keep her from saying anything more.

"Think I could borrow something to wear, babes? That way we can just head to college together?"

"Sure… though I don't think I have anything that you would really wear, Katie. We don't exactly have the same sense of style." Her lips curl up and she laughs slightly.

The older twin blushed slightly, "I wouldn't mind wearing some of your… you know… football sweats."

The red head's eyebrows rose up so high that they almost got lost in her hairline. She was actually stunned that the girl who cared so much about her appearance would actually go to her classes in some sweats or even a pair of her warm up pants. "You… want to wear some of my gear?"

"Well, yeah. I want to support my girl, you know?"

'_My girl'_ echoed inside Gabrielle's head. They still hadn't made anything official, not really, other than a few spicy love sessions, but neither had said anything really, at least not to each other. Gabrielle wanted to say something, wanted to maybe even tease the twin, but again she was scared she would say something that would frighten the girl away. Instead, she nodded her head.

"C'mon then, let's get something that will fit you."

The two girls found a black with orange striped warm up suit along with a grey shirt that Gabrielle had worn back in the states, back when she was in high school. It was from when she played basketball there. They had to roll up the waist band a few times so that the legs weren't dragging so badly on the ground, but the athlete had to admit that Katie made those clothes look good, way good. She kept this little piece of information to herself, however, and soon after the two girls left the flat to walk the short distance to get to their classes.

About halfway there, Katie slipped her hand into Gabrielle's, and the two walked up to college hand in hand. Many people looked and saw this, including the whole gang. Freddie's mouth was hanging open in shock, Cook was laughing, Effy looked as indifferent as always, and Pandora and Thomas were all smiles. Naomi and Emily, of course were not surprised, but they gave supporting smiles to the pair, knowing from experience that they would need it.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	19. Confirmation

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had so much going on with work that by the time I get home, I'm too exhausted to even try to write... and I didn't want it to be complete and utter shit... so I put it off until I could function properly! Thank you for your patience!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

A few girls covered their mouths to laugh as the athlete and the twin walked through the corridors linked by their hands to their first class of the day. Katie could feel their eyes burning holes in her clothes and soon the weight of Gabrielle's hand in hers was too much. She wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready to show her affection for a girl, or for anyone for that matter.

Her hand felt instantly cold the moment the brunette slipped her hand away. She kept her mask up, not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction of being able to get under her skin. Gabrielle didn't say a word, nor did she reach to grab Katie's hand back up in hers. It wasn't easy being with another girl, and she had experience being shunned by a scared straight girl. She mentally noted to not let herself relax around Katie, at least not at school, not in front of others… but she knew that it wouldn't work if that was how it was going to turn out. She stopped at her locker, opening it. Hazel eyes flicked to the side to notice the older twin leaning on the other side of her locker.

"Katiekins! How the fuck are ya!? Been avoiding us, have you!?"

Gabrielle looked below her locker to see some wrinkled slacks all but pushing her… her… Katie… harder into the locker. The athlete was about to make a fuss when the brunette pushed the guy away. It was Cook. She had only really seen him around and had never had a proper conversation with him. After taking a deep breath she grabbed the folder needed for the next class and softly closed her locker. "You're Cook, right?" She forced a smile to her lips and held her hand out to the guy who was still just a little too close to Katie for her liking.

Katie pushed away the guy who had always tried to nail her and her sister before turning to see Gabrielle's outstretched hand toward him. "Right, I am," he said in a cocky tone of voice, grabbing the girl's hand with a smirk. The twin could feel a twinge of jealousy as he let his eyes wander up and down the athlete's body before speaking again. "You know, I have a cure…"

"Fuck off, Cook!" Katie exploded as she shoved him away, her voice wrathful and her expression furious.

"Easy there. Just trying to help you out, Kates. I mean, this muff muncher stuff isn't really your style."

"And you think you are!?" The brunette's eyes were wide with rage and with every word she said, she took a step forward until she was almost pressed against Cook's form.

"Well, compared to her, yeah. I do have a cock, and I know how much you love some of that, even if you haven't gotten on with me yet." He laughed and took a few steps backward reaching his hand down his pants to grab his manhood. "But that could always change, babe, just give the Cookie Monster a call."

"It's too bad yours goes soft, because mine never does…" She looked down to where Cook's hand was grabbing before raising her gaze back to his.

Katie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and her jaw was all but sitting on the floor as she turned back toward the red head that now had her arms crossed. Hazel eyes were burning into those belonging to Cook, who couldn't seem to keep eye contact.

"… You know what's also too bad, Cook… that I've gotten what you never will." The red head was fuming by now. Steam was all but coming out of her ears. She didn't go on, didn't elaborate, she didn't need to. Gabrielle couldn't look at Katie. She was too worried that she had said too much, that she had just outed the twin, and claimed her without her permission.

"And what is that, exactly, eh Gabby?" His eyes started to burn back into hers, daring her to say it out loud, and daring her to possibly ruin everything. The boy laughed, loud and hard at the obvious discomfort he was causing in the red head.

Gabrielle's head twisted to the side as she saw the brunette step forward. _'Oh fuck… I've lost her…'_ she thought to herself. She wouldn't answer Cook; she knew she couldn't do that to Katie. It wasn't her place to say anything. An internal battle was waging within her, but in the end her feelings for Katie far outweighed the tiff she was having with James Cook.

"What the fuck do you think she's talking about, wanker. She's talking about me, fucking me. Thought you were smarter than that, Cook. Apparently you're not." The brunette felt satisfied by the look of shock that sat on Cook's face for a few seconds before turning away, grabbing Gabrielle's hand, and all but pulling her toward their shared Math course.

"Muff diving must run in the family," Cook said as he watched the two walk off hand in hand.

* * *

Math had been rather boring, at least for the twin as she sat next to the red head. Every once in a while her hand would stray over to the athlete's thigh, but she made sure not to tease too much. She was scared about what had just transpired between Cook, Gabrielle, and herself, but if there was one thing she knew about James Cook, it was that he didn't spread any rumors, or truths. He was actually a decent guy once someone was able to get through all his bravado and cocky pride. None-the-less, the experience put her on edge, and she wished she could simply skip the rest of the day to spend with the football player. Gabrielle wouldn't have any of that though, not that the girl commanded her or anything, but she would finish out the day just as Gabs would.

The rest of the courses seemed to drag on forever. She tried to pay attention, she really did, but with flashbacks of the conversation at the lockers replaying in her head, she couldn't really focus on much of anything. Was he right? Was Gabrielle just not her type, simply because she didn't have a twig and berries between her legs?

Katie was deep in thought as she sat on one of the benches outside the main entrance to Roundview College. People passed by her and for the most part they didn't even realize she sat there. Of course there were a few that did, and a few more that noticed what exactly she was wearing. She heard some whispers, catching a few words here and there like _'lesbian'_ , _'dyke',_ and _'slut'_, but she tried not to listen to any of that. Tried… but she wasn't all that successful.

A warm hand brushing her hair back brought her out of her deep concentration and she looked over to the side to see the athlete standing there with a shy smile across her lips. "Rough day, I take it, Miss Katie?"

As if her emotions weren't on high already, the slight touch across her neck set her body ablaze. The brunette stood, her chocolate orbs looking into the hazel-greens of the girl that stood in front of her. She knew what she wanted… what she needed… but outside the college wasn't the place for it. Katie took a step forward, her hands sliding up the red head's fit form to wrap around her neck. She leaned up to capture the stunned lips of the athlete and after a few moments, the older twin could feel the girl melting into the kiss. It was soft, sensual, and slow. It caused a yearning that positively scared her to death, but she couldn't, and wouldn't, stop it.

Katie felt the gentle hands move around her waist to the small of her back and felt their bodies come impossibly closer. Her tongue tentatively trailed along the girl's lips, silently requesting entrance. She could taste the athlete's sweet breath as her lips parted and the twin's pink muscle slipped easily to twine with Gabrielle's. She couldn't suppress a moan that vibrated into the lip lock when she felt the footballer's hands start to move to grasp her hips. Her own grip moved from behind the red head's neck around to slide down her chest. The brunette's fingertips easily moved over the hardening nipples, and it was then that she had never really explored the girl's body before.

Gabrielle couldn't take much more. They were out in public, and everything she was feeling couldn't be sated with dozens upon dozens of eyes staring at them. She pulled away the moment the twin's hands moved over her erect nipples and she let a groan slip at the fire they evoked. "Katie…" she whispered breathlessly, unable to even try to finish the thought that had started with the twin's name. When expectant coffee orbs looked into her own she swallowed before her voice continued, "… I've got practice. It should be short today though, because we have a game tomorrow." She wanted to ask if Katie would be coming, but didn't.

The brunette didn't want to stop there, and she didn't really care that the athlete had football practice to attend. Her body was an inferno, and she wanted nothing more than to feel Gabrielle everywhere until she screamed out her name in ecstasy. Katie's head nodded though and her feet took her back a couple steps. The distance didn't quell her hunger, but at least it didn't make it so easy to keep the fire raging. Her mind finally caught up to what the red head had said and her head tilted to the side as she brought up her hands to brush her brown locks behind her ears, "Can I come to your game?"

The beating of her heart almost made it impossible to hear what the Fitch girl had said, but she was able to hear enough to be able to answer. "Of course. I… I'd like that." Gabrielle's lips curled into a smile.

"That's sorted then. Get your hot arse to practice so you can come home to sort me good and proper." The corners of her mouth tilted up into a devilish smile and she raised a single eyebrow suggestively.

'_Home?'_ Gabrielle thought to herself. Since when had Katie started to refer to her flat as her home? It scared her, but she would have to think about it later. "Until then, Miss Katie." She took a large step forward to place a kiss on the twin's cheek before she turned off in the other direction. She could feel her wetness dripping down her inner thighs, and she laughed at the fact that she might have to take a shower _before_ practice.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	20. Whispers of Ignorance

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**This chapter is a bit angsty. Just a bit of a warning ahead of time!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Practice seemed too long even though it was only half as long as it normally would be. She gathered her belongings from her sport locker and made her way home, jogging to get a bit more of a work out. It wasn't very long before she reached the four-plex of apartments and she looked up to the window to see a single light inside. Gabrielle couldn't get over thinking that she should have simply walked to let her mind wander about what was going on between herself and the brunette who was no doubt waiting inside for her.

A brief sigh escaped her lips and for a moment she contemplated going in at all. They needed to talk about what was going on, but if there was one thing she wasn't good at, it was talking about herself, or her emotions. The athlete found herself walking forward and up the stairs toward the door. She stood and stared at the '3' on her door before reaching forward with her keys to unlock it and let herself in.

Nothing was out of place, except for the fact that she couldn't see the brunette anywhere. Her bag got plopped down on the ground near the couch and she walked in further, checking the bathroom, then into her bedroom. Gabrielle's eyebrows furrowed until she pulled back the curtain to the balcony. She smiled as she took in the sight of the twin. Katie was seated with her back to the glass door with her feet tucked neatly under her. The athlete expected to see smoke wafting from the girl, but she couldn't see any. It wasn't that it was unusual for the Fitch girl to sit outside, but she would usually have a fag in her hand, or sometimes a spliff, but she had neither.

Gabrielle was hesitant to simply walk out and bother Katie, but it was her flat after all. Slowly she opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside. "Hello, Miss," she said in her velvety smooth, deep voice.

The twin had been so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the door opening up behind her, and it wasn't until she heard the athlete's voice that she was shocked out of her own mind. She even jumped slightly in surprise before turning her head around to offer a smile to the athlete. "Hey babes." Katie got to her feet and tentatively moved forward to wrap her arms around the taller girl. She was shocked and confused when she didn't feel the embrace being returned and she slowly stepped back, her chocolate hues looking up to see that Gabrielle was looking straight over her head. "Gabrielle?"

The football player had blanked out for a moment after stepping onto the second story balcony. She felt the fear moving through her veins. This had happened all before, with Nicole. It started out much the same way, but the straight girl soon realized she couldn't take the stares, the whispers, or the homophobes that gave her plenty of trouble. She tried to argue with herself that Katie was really nothing like Nicole back in the U.S., besides the fact that they were straight. Katie was fierce and very protective about those she loves, whereas Nicole was more self centered and really only cared about herself. Both are brunette, both are stunningly beautiful, but in different ways. Gabrielle was going into more detail in her head, but was brought back around when her name was spoken so softly, and with a hint of nervousness. "Yes?"

Hands went to her own hips as her brown eyes looked into the athlete's. "What just happened? Where did you just go?" Concern was evident in her voice, but there was a hint of irritation as well.

"I'm sorry, I…" could she really mention what she was just thinking of? She needed to be honest, she wanted to be, but she was scared to death that she would lose the twin with her admission. "… I just… Katie… I…" she swallowed, not daring to look into her eyes. "I don't want to… I mean…" her throat cleared awkwardly, "… I'm… I'm scared."

The irritation drained from her body as Gabrielle sputtered out what she was thinking. "What are you scared of, babes?" Katie took a step forward, but refrained from reaching her hand forward toward the girl.

"You'll think I'm not worth the trouble… you know, being with a girl. It's not easy. You will be hated, simply by being with me. I don't… I want you to know ahead of time, so you… can be prepared. If… if this… if I… am what you want."

"Prepared? Gabrielle, what do I have to be prepared for?" Her voice got caught in her throat, keeping her from saying anything further. She could feel herself start to panic slightly at the unknown, but kept it in check long enough for Gabrielle to start her response.

"The hate, the adversity, and the ignorance of people around you who won't understand or accept that you're with another girl. I've been there, Katie. I've lived with it since I realized what I was. I… I just don't want to subject you to that kind of treatment if you're… if you're not sure about me… a… about us." Her heart was beating so hard that it was pounding in her ears. She was terrified. Terrified for what the twin could say, or do, and terrified that she just put herself out there to get her heart broken yet again. _'Different girl, same story'_ she said in her head as she waited rather impatiently for the brunette to respond.

Honestly, Katie hadn't really thought that much about it. Sure she had watched Emily being treated like shit by everyone, including her, but there was so much she didn't know. She hadn't even really considered that people she didn't even know would judge her for being on another girl's arm. The twin felt so naïve. It was a lot for her to think about. Her image, with the exception of earlier that day at college, seemed to be all she really cared about. Of course that wasn't completely true, but it kept most people out of her life by keeping them away. "Why do I get the feeling you think I'm going to just walk away?"

"Because I've been through that before too," the red head said in a quiet tone that was shaking slightly. She was barely holding herself together, and her internal instinct told her to just run off, but she stood there rooted in place hoping she hadn't just made a fool of herself.

It became starkly clear to the brunette just how little she really knew about Gabrielle and her past. She had never really asked, not that she didn't want to know, but the few times she had asked the questions were always diverted or the subject was quickly changed. Katie reached forward, finally, to grasp the gentle hands that caused fire to run through her veins. She considered her words carefully before speaking; the silence seemed deafening between them. "To be completely honest, I have no idea. It's not like I've ever been in a situation like this to go off from, except being horrible to Emily when she came out as being a lezza." Her voice stopped as she contemplated her next words. "So all I can say, all I can ask, is that you're patient with me. I … I really fancy you, I just… I'm not sure what that entails yet."

Katie was definitely not Nicole. If she was, she would have already run for the hills by now. She felt a glimmer of hope as she finally allowed her hazel-green pools to look down to the warm chocolate ones looking up at her. "Are you sure, Katie?"

The question seemed so loaded, and Katie was sure there was much more meaning behind it than the simple question posed. "I can't promise bliss, babes, but I want to give this a go, yeah?"

Gabrielle couldn't help letting her face brighten up. It was more than she could ever really ask for, and she hadn't been expecting it to turn out so well in her favour. Her hand lifted to brush a strand of brown hair behind Katie's ear, lingering much too long as she enjoyed the way the twin's eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

The two moved back inside to decide on a proper dinner choice and after a few minutes of discussion, it was decided that they simply needed to fill the fridge with groceries. They got a few items, meats, vegetables, bread, milk, and some canned food for quick fixes for later in the week, and before long both were happily snacking on a grilled chicken sandwich that Katie had fixed for them.

Sleep came easy to the both of them, both lost in their own thoughts as they cuddled into each other. They didn't speak, nor did they try to take things further, though both of them wanted to… it just wasn't the time for it.

* * *

Gabrielle woke up with the brunette's hair splayed out over her chest and her arm wrapped around her waist. She needed to go for a short run this morning, not wanting to tire herself out for the match she had later that afternoon. She slipped out and replaced her warm form with a pillow. The sleeping Katie snuggled into it, and gave a little murmur that Gabrielle was sure wasn't actual words being spoken; rather it was a little contented noise. The athlete scribbled out a little note that she had gone running and quickly put on her trainers and sport gear and got to it.

The red head came home to an empty flat, but she saw a note sitting next to the one she had written that explained that Katie had headed home to get some clothes. This caused her to laugh slightly; she knew that her style of cloths just weren't going to do it for the older twin, and she was okay with that. The note also said that she'd meet her at college. It saddened her a bit that she wouldn't get to walk with the brunette, but she remembered a saying that her mother use to say… and no, it wasn't _'patience is a virtue'_, although that was a common one for her when she was growing up. She could hear her mother's voice saying, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder,' which had never really made much sense to her, not in the grand scheme of things kind of way that it did now.

She showered quickly, dressed, and headed off to college, all the while thinking of Katie and how much she missed her.

* * *

Emily wasn't home when Katie had arrived at their parents' house, and was rather thankful for that fact. She took her time in the shower and fixed herself up nice after drying off. Her hair was in curls and she wore a leopard print tank with a solid black skirt, complete with bright pink knickers and bra. She slipped into some leopard print pumps and set off to college. She felt nervous for some reason. Maybe it was the conversation that she and Gabrielle had had the night before, or maybe she was just considering how difficult her life could be because of the decisions she made… either way, she couldn't get over the feeling of doom that surrounded her like a blanket, suffocating her.

* * *

The whispers around her as she walked toward her math class were horrible. It hadn't been too bad, but the whispers only got worse as she continued walking through the corridor. By the time she reached the open door to the classroom she was almost in tears. Somehow the oldest Fitch child was holding herself together after hearing the questions and comments being said in hushed voices around her.

Katie couldn't get over the fact that Gabrielle had been spot on about it all. It wasn't so much that she thought the athlete would be wrong, but she didn't realize that these people, her classmates, would be so rude and cut-throat. Then again, maybe it was karma catching back up to her again… because she used to be the leader, use to be the one that would initiate the harsh teasing of anyone who dared to be different.

The moment the red head heard the clicking of heals her head lifted and she got to her feet. The look on Katie's face was so pained that she struggled not to just run over to her. It had started, of this she knew. Gabrielle herself had heard the snickers and the comments as she walked into school, but they didn't bother her anymore, it wasn't a surprise. The athlete knew not to give the comments or the people behind them the time of day, but that came from years of experience.

Gabrielle waited patiently for the twin to come forward, to join her at the back of the class in their normal spot, but the brunette was stood standing there, like a statue. The athlete quickly shoved her folders into her bag and zipped it up. She rose to her feet and threw the bag over her head and stormed off toward the front of the classroom, ignoring the teacher who had slipped by Katie and was about to start the class. "Sorry," she muttered to her teacher as she all but pushed the twin back outside of the class and shut the door behind her. "Katie…" her voice was strained and thick with emotion as she softly set one hand on each of the brunette's shoulders, "… what happened?"

As if on cue she heard a guy's voice at the end of the hall followed by the sound of a girl laughing beside him as he shouted, "Get a fucking room, dykes."

The football player could feel the girl cower under her hands and it was as if something snapped inside her. Her eyes looked like liquid emeralds as her head twisted slowly to the side to look at the couple at the end of the corridor. She was just about to walk over to them when she felt a hand grasping onto each one of her wrists. "Just leave it, okay?" Katie's voice cracked.

Gabrielle didn't want to just leave it. She wanted to protect the woman she lov… cared… for… and if that meant getting detention or suspended, then so be it. There was enough ignorance in the world already; she just hoped to cure them of it. Her arms dropped to her sides, defeated. "Let's go, Miss Katie. Grab some coffee or something, yeah?"

"You don't drink coffee." Katie stated.

Gabrielle was a bit surprised that the girl even knew that, seeing as it hadn't ever come up in conversation. "But you do, could even add some liquor to it if you'd like."

"I… I think I just need to be alone. You should… you should stay. I'm going to go to yours, if that's, like, if that's okay."

She felt a stabbing feeling in the middle of her chest that seemed to ripple out to the rest of her body. Gabrielle could only nod though before replying a few seconds later in a voice so soft that it was almost inaudible, "Of course, Miss." Before she could do or say anything else the brunette had walked off, and the athlete felt as if she was going to fall apart right there in the middle of the halls. She managed to hold herself together, just like she always did, and re-entered the classroom, apologizing for stepping out and took her seat at the back of the class. It was going to be a long, drawn out day, and to top it off, she had her game tonight, and she would have to push everything out of her mind to perform at the level she expected of herself.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	21. The Game

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The walk of shame back to Gabrielle's apartment seemed so much longer than the walk usually did. Then again she usually walked with the athlete, which gave her someone to talk to to make the time go by faster. Katie felt so small, so insignificant, and she was tempted to just walk the extra distance to her house. The brunette really needed to write in her journal, to get it all out, but figured she could just write on a regular sheet of paper and staple it in later when she did end up going home.

Of course the flat was just as it always was. Everything was in its proper place, neat and tidy, which didn't bother her really until now. She wasn't angry at Gabrielle, not in the least, but with her mind running all over the place she just wanted to throw a fit and scream and kick and punch things. Maybe she should just head back home where she could fuck up her own room and not have to worry about possibly losing it in the red head's flat.

She rolled herself a spliff and sat on the balcony, looking out at the two large trees that were right in front of it. Katie let the mix invade her lungs and held in the first hit until she felt like she was going to explode. Surprisingly she didn't cough, which was what she was expecting after holding it in for such a long period of time. Her mind was wandering to the horrible whispers and looks she had received. It made her realize how fast shit travels at Roundview. What confused her most was how much it mattered to both her and her classmates. As much crap as her twin had received, the brunt of it was from Katie herself, which didn't make sense as to why the whispers had increased so much since then.

Once she finished the spliff she walked back inside, grabbing a notepad from her bag and sat there on the couch, willing herself to write. She set the pen to the page but her hand remained unmoving, which only frustrated her more. Now she couldn't even get her thoughts out on paper.

* * *

Gabrielle felt sick for the entire rest of the day. Physically her stomach screamed at her, causing the athlete to rush into the toilets at least once or twice per class, only to dry heave over the porcelain. Emotionally and mentally, she was a complete train wreck. She didn't want to be at college anymore that day, and wished she could just ditch to hold the brunette in her arms to comfort her. The football player didn't have that option though. If she didn't attend her courses, she wouldn't be eligible to play in their match that evening. Of course the day where she just wanted to check out of everything, she found out the week earlier that there would be scouts watching them play. Maybe she could get into a uni with a good football program.

'_I miss you. Will I get to see you tonight? ~G'_ the red head found herself typing into her phone before quickly sending it to the older Fitch twin.

She didn't get a reply, which only caused her to feel nauseous again. After making her way into the cubicle she was finally able to throw up. With nothing in her stomach, however, it was simply the acidic bile that burned its way up her esophagus.

The football player was in her own world as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the match that was set to start in less than an hour's time. Gabrielle had already dressed in her keeper uniform and gear, tucking her gloves into the waistband of her shorts.

The red head started to do her normal routine of stretches when she heard a few of her teammates screaming, followed by a familiar male voice. She stormed toward the locker room door with her hands on her hips, her hazel eyes glaring into his baby blues. "What are you doing here, Cook?" Her voice was steady and calm.

"Katie's not here yet. I was simply going to ask if you wanted me to get her for you."

Gabrielle was wondering why James Cook was being so nice. Neither she nor Katie had been very pleasant to him earlier. Her face didn't display the questions that were flying through her head, instead she said, "If Katie wants to be here, she'll be here."

She watched as Cook's gaze looked down at the ground between them for a few moments before meeting back up with hers. "I just heard what happened, you know, today. I think its shit. 'S none of their fucking business if you ask me, just like it shouldn't have been when Naomikins and Emsy got it on."

The footballer was actually touched. She would have never guessed that there was more to James Cook underneath the cocky attitude and bravado. The red head was actually glad though. He actually reminded her of one of her friends from back in the U.S. "Thanks, Cook, for your concern, but like I said, if Katie wants to be here, it's up to her." Her deep voice stopped for a few moments before her gaze softened, "If… if she does come, could you do me a favour and watch out for her. I'd be well grateful, Cook."

Cook's face lit up into a huge smile before he walked up to her and smacked her on the shoulder, "Sure thing muff muncher!" He took off saying.

Gabrielle shook her head with a small smile on her face. Cook was really the only person besides Katie that she had even had a halfway decent conversation with since she moved. It was nice to feel like she had someone on her side.

* * *

Long red hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and covered with a red bandana, but it flowed behind her like a ribbon as she ran onto the playing field. She had to force herself not to scan the stands around her to search for the beautiful Fitch girl. This game was important enough by itself without having scouts there watching her. It was her future, which was just more pressure than she needed when her head was clouded over with worries and thoughts of Katie.

* * *

"Katiekins!" She heard the voice calling out to her. The twin was flying high, having smoked too much, but needing it all the same. Tired, puffy brown eyes found the eccentric boy waiving fiercely at her and after a deep breath she walked up to the seat that he had apparently saved for her. As she approached she could hear him speaking once again, "How's it going… saved you a seat!"

The brunette looked at him curiously before plopping down. She didn't even shrug his arm off of her as he laid it across her shoulders, too exhausted and high to really move anymore than she already had to get there. The oldest Fitch child didn't respond to his question and her chocolate orbs grazed the field until they locked on the keeper. Katie knew immediately that it was Gabrielle, and couldn't help but notice how out of it she looked. "I'll be right back," she muttered to Cook as she walked down from the grandstands to the playing field.

The older twin walked around the back of the goal until she was standing directly behind the red head's form. She wanted to say something… anything… but even as Gabrielle turned around and their eyes met, she couldn't manage anything. Coffee coloured orbs watched the tall athlete walk around toward her and her body turned slightly to continue to look at her.

Gabrielle stopped a yard or so in front of the brunette, nervous to go any closer. The mask she had put up slowly melted away to show the twin how utterly wrecked she was. Emotions she was holding in were starting to surface and her hazel hues were beginning to water up.

Katie couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle seeing the stoic red head this emotional… and because of her. "We'll talk after the game, yeah?" She didn't move forward, couldn't really. She watched the red head nod only once before putting the walls back up and jogging back around the net. The game was set to begin and so the brunette moved quickly back to take her seat next to Cook, her own mask firmly in place.

* * *

After two fierce halves of battling back and forth the score was knotted up… 0 - 0. Any goalie would tell you that the hardest thing to defend was a penalty kick. Gabrielle had learned to try to read the kicker's body, and most of them would 'tell' her which corner they would be kicking it at. The red head herself would be the 5th of 5 to take a shot on goal, and then would have to defend against the last shot against the other keeper.

Both Gabrielle and the other goalie kept it scoreless, leaving them to battle each other for the game. The red head set up the ball before taking four large steps backward. She waited for the referee to signal that she could go. Her heart was racing and her mind was still fuzzy. She had been surprised that she was into the game enough to keep it scoreless until the final whistle, and even more so that she had been able to stop every kick sent her way. The man finally blew the whistle and she took the running steps straight on the ball before her right leg pulled back. It looked as if she was going to kick it right at the other keeper but at the last second she moved her leg slightly to catch the ball with the outside of her foot. It curved to her right and the goalie had been unable to read the direction she would kick it in, and ended up diving in the wrong direction. The ball sailed into the net and a chorus of cheers echoed around her. She knew that wasn't it though, knew that she still had to stop one more ball to claim victory.

Adrenaline was coursing through her body as she set herself up on the goal line. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion. Sweat was glistening on her skin and dripping down her cheeks and down her spine. The athlete jogged in place and shook out her arms and legs to keep them loose before settling down between the posts. She nodded her head to the ref, who blew the whistle. Hazel greens locked on with those of the other keeper for an agonizing moment. This was it. This was what she played for.

The girl moved forward just as she herself had only minutes prior, in a way that made it virtually impossible to read. Gabrielle was on her toes and the moment the girl's hips twisted and her leg came forward, the red head was diving to her right. She soared through the air catching just enough of the ball with her fingertips for it to hit the crossbar and go bouncing back onto the field. The crowd roared, that is, until the athlete's head came into contact with the goal post.

It fell silent as the red head's form lay motionless in a heap. She had been unable to twist mid-air to avoid the collision, or to even protect herself from it. Trainers and coaches rushed to her aid. Teammates from both teams went down to one knee in concern. Gabrielle could vaguely hear people around her and could feel hands stretching her out onto her back. Her head felt as if it was going to explode. She couldn't remember what happened that got her into this position in the first place.

Hazel eyes opened slowly to the faces around her, but she couldn't turn her head because it was being held firmly in place. Some of them she recognized, and others she didn't. One that stood out, though, was a stunningly beautiful brunette with bright (yet worried) chocolate brown eyes. This same girl was holding onto her hand as they loaded her body into the ambulance. Should she know her? It was obvious that she should, but the more she sifted through the hazy memories, the larger her headache became. Finally she let her eyes close again and soon after that she was in a restless sleep, somehow comforted by the warm soft hand in hers.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	22. Hospital Confessions

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Her fingertips ran softly over the red head's left hand and up over her wrist. It was so smooth until she went over the crease between the athlete's hand and forearm. Brown eyes looked down to see what it was she was feeling. It almost looked like it was a scar, but after Katie picked up the limp arm to turn it over; she noticed it went all the way around the girl's wrist. It didn't look like a cut, or even a burn really, rather it looked like multiple burns done separately from each other that had healed over. She couldn't stop her touch as she moved it around the skin and she began to wonder how she couldn't have noticed it before. The brunette nodded her head slightly to herself recalling that Gabrielle usually wore some sort of bracelet on that wrist, always, but in the hospital they had taken off the bands that were usually there.

"There's so much about you I don't know isn't there?" She whispered, more to herself than anything. The red head didn't stir, just kept laying there in a deep sleep.

The doctors had said she would be fine, just a concussion, but still ran tests just in case. Katie had been by Gabrielle's side the entire time, leaving only to relieve herself. She hadn't eaten, hadn't wanted to eat, but she could feel her stomach painfully clenching in both hunger and pain. The nurse came in with a couple cups of jello, handing them both to the brunette, knowing full well that the athlete wasn't awake yet. The older twin smiled and nodded her head in thanks before her chocolate gaze moved back to the unmoving red head.

She ate the jello cups rather quickly and moved into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Katie really needed a shower. She looked like a right mess. Her hands came up to run her fingers through her hair to try to calm them down. It worked, but only slightly.

"Hello?"

Katie turned around after hearing Gabrielle's voice through the closed door. She couldn't help but to breathe a sigh of relief as she exited back into the room. The breath got caught in her throat when she saw the hazel-greens looking at her. A smile tipped the edges of her lips and she rushed over to the athlete's side. "Thank fuck… I was starting to worry."

The athlete looked at her girlfriend with a small smile that had formed on her lips. Hazel hues looked around the hospital room, slightly confused. Gabrielle's orbs closed for a moment as she tried to think about what happened to get her there. She remembered talking to Katie briefly before the game, remembered the two scoreless halves that put them in a shoot-out. Then she remembered that it was up to herself or the opposing keeper to win the game. She wasted no time in being the first person to score, but she would have to defend one last shot for the game. The goalie remembered settling herself between the posts while the other girl set up for her shot. Gabrielle could almost feel the nervousness in her stomach all over again and could imagine the sweat dripping from her form. She could then see the opposing player take a few steps forward and before she knew it she was flying in slow motion in the air. She watched as the ball hit the very tips of her gloved hand and heard the clink when the ball hit the crossbar. Her eyes then focused on the slow-motion goal-post only moments before everything went black.

Her eyes flashed open to feel her heart pounding in her chest and a worried brunette striding quickly from the toilet room toward her. "I hit the post, didn't I?"

Katie was by her side in record time and she lifted up the athlete's left hand to brush her lips against the girl's knuckles. "Yeah babes, you did. Fucking hard, actually. I thought you were fucking dead. If you hadn't of opened your eyes when I got down there I would have probably gone into shock."

"I don't remember anything from a moment before I hit the pole until I woke up just now."

The twin couldn't help but feeling the scarred skin beneath her fingertips. Now that she had actually noticed it, she could feel the marred skin around the girl's wrist every time she touched it. It was shocking to her that she had never observed it before.

Gabrielle's body stiffened when she realized that the Fitch girl was running her fingertips over the scar circling her wrist. Without thinking the athlete pulled her hand away, rather violently, her hazel eyes were burning with both anger and fear into chocolate hues before she tucked her entire left arm under the thin blanket covering her form and averting her gaze.

Katie could feel the knots tightening in her stomach. Part of her wanted to change the subject and just let it be, but the other part of her wanted to push the issue. It was a sensitive subject, that was for sure, and the twin knew that sensitivity wasn't at all something she was talented in, but she had to try. Her voice was unusually soft, hoping that may convey her concern, "What happened?" Her eyes moved down to the now covered wrist before looking back up to Gabrielle's face.

The redhead could feel Katie's gaze on her, but it wasn't burning her skin like she thought it would. Hazel eyes still didn't look up though. The feeling behind the words was evident in the twin's voice, but she still couldn't bear to look at her. A wave of nausea swept through her body and she reached to the side table to grab the glass of water that sat there for her and she drank down the entire contents in two huge gulps.

Katie's form shifted slightly as she raised her arms to cross under her chest as if she were waiting, but not very patiently. She wasn't irritated though, which surprised her, just worried. "Did you hear me, babes?"

"Yes, Miss… I did."

"You going to answer me then?" Katie decided not to mention the fact that she had been addressed in the formal sense, yet again. Sometimes she just wanted to grab the redhead's shoulders and shake the shit out of her. Of course that wouldn't help, especially in this instance, but she still wanted to give it a go! The twin was able to resist the urge to shake Gabrielle and stood there waiting for some kind of answer, all the while trying to read the girl's masked face.

"No, I'm not." The redhead's voice was deep yet somehow flat and void of any emotion.

"Seriously?"

Gabrielle's hues looked up, only briefly, but it was enough for the twin to see through her stoic expression. They were conflicted, and the only part of the athlete's entire body that was displaying any kind of emotion. "There's nothing to talk about. It's in the past, Katie… leave it."

Katie could feel herself speaking before she had properly thought of the words spewing from her mouth like vomit, "How can I possibly be in your future if you won't let me in on your past?"

The athlete was a bit taken back by what the brunette had just said. "Future?"

"Well, yeah… I mean…" The older twin suddenly felt rather self-conscious and her gaze faltered, "… did you not… want… me in your future?"

Sure, the redhead had thought about it, wanted it, but the reality of it just hadn't been there, until right this moment. Gabrielle had thought that once Katie realized that she wasn't gay, or when she found a fit bloke, that the girl would leave her with a shattered heart… just like Nicole had done. Her problem now was how to word the reply without sounding like a complete cunt. Three deep breaths later she was finally able to speak, her voice cracking several times in the process. "I do, I just didn't think… I didn't think that _you_ wanted to be in _my_ future."

"Babes, I don't really just fuck for fun anymore. I guess I learned there's got to be something behind it besides lust." Katie knew it wasn't coming out right, but she was already going now, and she couldn't take it back. "I like you… a lot. I'm trying to figure out how this change in my life will affect me. It's fucking scary, yeah?" She paused for an answer, but when she didn't get one the twin continued, "I'm new at this whole _emotional_ thing. I feel awkward and juvenile… but Gabs, I want… I want to be with you… like… all the time. When I'm not with you, I can't stop thinking about you." The brunette bit her bottom lip, "I want to be… I want us… to be like… together… properly together… like officially exclusive, you know, with each other."

Gabrielle was sure that her jaw had disconnected from her face and now lies on the floor somewhere inside her hospital room. She gathered her thoughts for only a minute, not wanting to keep the twin waiting for too long. Her voice was now shaking with emotion, cracking and breaking every couple of syllables, "I… I'd like that, Katie. It kills me thinking that you could be off with someone else simply because there was no spoken word saying otherwise."

Katie's expression softened and she sat down sideways on the small amount of empty space beside the athlete. Her lips curled into a small smile but shortly after she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Gabrielle's soft lips. She struggled to keep herself in check, only managing to do so by reminding herself that they were in a hospital and that the athlete had a concussion. The twin pulled back slightly as the tingles started to flow through her veins. "Don't worry, babes, I'm now yours… just like you are mine." It was said in a whisper but the emotion behind it couldn't be doubted.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	23. Sleep?

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**This chapter has some content that is not for underage readers, or those who live in a country where it is considered illegal. **

**I've been getting quite a lot of readers, but not many reviews! They totally make my day! Love it? Hate it? Want to see something in the future? LET ME KNOW!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

She was supposed to be resting. Doctor's orders of course, but she couldn't help but feel like she was a rat stuck in a cage. Cabin fever had set in after only two days and now that she was pushing a week and a half she was starting to go mad. Gabrielle would pace around her apartment when she wasn't busying herself with coursework that Katie would bring to her or trying to keep herself in some sort of shape by doing exercises. The only way she had gotten through the time was by reminding herself that she would see the stunningly gorgeous brunette every day once she was done with her classes.

"The doctor said you could go back to school tomorrow." The older Fitch twin said happily as she let herself into the redhead's flat to see her doing push-up's in a pair of long athletic shorts and a sports bra. "You're fucking mint, babes!"

Gabrielle was on her first set of 100 push-ups after finishing off three sets of 300 sit ups, and her body had a slight sheen to it. Hazel orbs looked up to the girl who stood barely inside her apartment. Her cheeks flushed as she watched the brown eyes move over her well chiseled form. The redhead slowly moved to her feet looking down at her own form briefly before meeting Katie's eyes once more. "I don't think I'd go that far," she said shyly.

"I would," was the simple response.

The athlete couldn't help but release a chuckle as her deep voice softly spoke, "I think you have a bit of a biased opinion, Katie."

"How so?" The twin moved further from the now closed door toward the tall girl, her lips curled into a smirk. She reached one hand forward. A single finger traced along the lines of the footballer's abdominal muscles. Her eyes followed the movements her fingers were making across the slick skin, and she couldn't help but start to feel the beginnings of desire coursing through her entire body.

Gabrielle couldn't speak… couldn't move either. She watched as the shorter girl's fingertips moved along her abdomen. Her resolve had been wearing thin, thinner than usual, and she was finding it hard to keep her libido in check. The athlete's tongue peeked between her lips to wet them even though her mouth was bone dry. Honestly, she didn't have a good answer besides something vulgar like _'because I love to fuck your brains out, and you like it too!'_, but thankfully she was able to keep that in and not make it audible. Instead she shook her head and softly grasped the wrist that was connected to the fingers that were causing pleasure filled jolts to run throughout her form, pulling it up until her lips brushed along each fingertip.

Katie smiled sweetly as the redhead gave attention to each finger of her right hand. "Didn't exactly answer my question, did you?"

"No, and I don't plan on it," Gabrielle said with a smile as she dropped the brunette's hand. She needed to change the subject, and fast. "Did you grab my coursework?"

"Of course I did, babe. Don't I always?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

Katie lifted her hand to place two fingers onto the athlete's lips, halting her sentence. "I can't have you failing your courses because of a simple head injury, can I?" The twin said teasingly.

"Just a little head injury, eh?" Gabrielle laughed after placing a kiss to the brunette's fingertips yet again. "Anyway, how you doing in your classes?"

The twin pulled back her limb until it started searching through her bag for the athlete's homework, "I'm doing okay."

"C'mon now. I can't have you failing your classes because you're taking care of me instead of studying your coursework." Her red eyebrows rose.

"Noted." Katie said with a nod as she handed the assignment papers over to the athlete. "So, what are we going to do on your last night of freedom?"

Gabrielle knew the question was loaded, or maybe it was just loaded to her. She knew exactly how she wanted to spend the evening… between Katie's legs… but she couldn't exactly voice that, could she? Her cheeks flushed at the thought. They had done little more than cuddling or light kissing since the athlete cracked her skull on the goal post. It was probably for the better seeing as she got headaches simply by _thinking_ of bringing things further. She could only imagine that her head would explode if it got any more intimate than that. "What would you like to do, darling?"

The twin's lips curled into a devious grin. She was already damp from the moment she stepped into the flat to see her girlfriend… yes, that term was still scary to her… pushing up on the floor. "Maybe get some take out, watch a film, and cuddle on the couch?" she offered.

"Sounds lovely."

"Right, well I'll go grab dinner and I'll be right back, yeah?" Katie asked before heading toward the door, opening it and walking out before even hearing the answer.

* * *

The athlete quickly jumped into the shower and cleaned herself off in record time. She heard the door opening to her flat as she wrapped one towel around her head and another around her body. Gabrielle stepped out of the bathroom and instantly inhaled the scent of Chinese food. The athlete could hear the twin moving about the kitchen, probably dishing everything up. The tall girl slipped into her bedroom and put on a clean pair of shorts along with a sports bra and a tight fitted grey tank.

Katie was putting everything out onto plates and grabbed two pair of chop-sticks from the drawer. She had watched Gabrielle set up her plate enough times that she felt comfortable doing it for her. The girl ordered the same thing pretty much every time and always put everything on her plate exactly the same way… depending on the dish of course. The twin had gotten sesame chicken (with broccoli), steamed rice, and shrimp chow mien (without vegetables)… all of which were things the athlete ordered on a regular basis. She had carefully put the chow mien on one side of the plate and the rice topped with the chicken and broccoli on the other. Katie piled pretty much everything on her own plate, not worrying about things getting mixed together or touching. She had even remembered to get some of the oolong tea bags that the restaurant served.

"Smells great…" Gabrielle said as she looked over to see that the brunette had dished up her plate. For a moment she was nervous. She was a little obsessive about her food and about what could and could not touch on her plate. Her lips turned into a wide smile… it was set up perfectly. "… and it looks great too." The tall red head walked up to place a soft kiss on Katie's cheek, lingering there a bit too long before picking up her plate along with the chop sticks and moving into the living room to sit on the big couch so the twin could easily sit next to her.

The pair ate and chatted about mundane subjects, letting comfortable silences filter around them as they enjoyed their dinner. Once both girls had had their fill the athlete got up, grabbing both plates and moved to the kitchen to wash them and put the excess food in the fridge. "So what are we going to watch, sweets?" Gabrielle called over her shoulder. When there wasn't an answer her eyebrows furrowed and she dried her hands off with a dish towel before turning into the living room once more. She noticed that Katie's cheeks were flushed and her pupils were huge. "You alright?"

Katie swallowed and nodded her head, pulling her bottom lip in to bite down softly onto it. She didn't answer the question though, and instead pulled the redhead forward until her knees hit the couch and she fell forward.

Gabrielle caught herself with both hands on the back of the couch, looking at the brunette with a confused look across her face. "Um… Katie?" she questioned her hazel orbs looking down to see that the twin's hand had forced her forward by the waistband of her shorts.

Desire was easily discernible on the Fitch girl's face. She reached her free hand up to grasp the back of Gabrielle's neck to pull her down until their lips crashed together like the waves on the shoreline, with just as much intensity attached. Katie moaned into the redhead's mouth and gave a whimper of disapproval when she felt the body above her pulling away. "Babe…"

Her heart and mind were racing and from the little snog-fest she was already soaking wet. As much as she didn't want to pull away, she knew she needed to. Gabrielle's jaw tightened and loosened as she tried to regain her composure. "I… um… are you staying the night?" The redhead ended up blurting out.

Katie took this moment to smile and nod her head. Her hand came up to push between the athlete's breasts until they were both standing. "Do you… do you want me to?" Her voice sounded so unsure, so… un-Katie-like.

Hazel orbs closed briefly as she struggled to control herself before opening them to see the almost shy looking Fitch twin looking at her with an expectant expression written across her face. Her lips moved up at the very edges and she took a couple steps back until Katie's hand fell from her chest. "I'd love that, Miss Katie."

The twin nearly started to laugh. She really had been nervous for no reason, but it wasn't as if she could stop it until right then. The brunette had stayed over plenty of times, always sleeping next to the red head. Her form was usually tucked into the athlete's body where she felt safe and cared for. "Me too, Miss Gabrielle." She teased.

The small smile that had adorned the football player's lips curled into an even larger grin when Katie mocked her. Her red head of hair shook from side to side slightly and a small laugh formed between her lips. "Are you ready for bed then?" Red eyebrows raised in question. It was still rather early, but it would be her first day of school in over a week and so she wanted to make sure she was well rested.

Coffee coloured orbs moved to the clock above the telly before flicking back to the athlete. "A little early isn't it?"

"Well, I just… I thought…" Gabrielle cleared her throat trying to use that small amount of time to think of something to say that wouldn't make her sound like a complete tit.

Before the athlete could even attempt to finish her sentence the Fitch girl interrupted, "Bed sounds good, babes."

The athlete was thankful for the interruption, and even more thankful that Katie was going to stay. She had grown so accustomed to the twin sleeping, actually sleeping, in her bed that when she wasn't there the redhead found her sleep was often unsatisfying and interrupted. With a nod of her head she moved slowly into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and once that was completed, she went into the bedroom.

Katie watched the tall girl's form walk away and she couldn't help but let her gaze rake up and down the fit form. She still couldn't get over the fact that she… liked… a girl... that she was… with… a girl. As soon as Gabrielle disappeared into the bathroom the twin walked into the bedroom to change for bed. She picked out some comfortable pajama shorts and a tank that left little to the imagination, dipping down between her breasts to show off some of her cleavage. The top also ended right below her belly button, leaving a good couple of inches of exposed skin between it and the top of the short shorts.

Gabrielle entered the bedroom to see Katie pulling on her top, if it could even be called that as it barely covered anything… not that the athlete was complaining! Before she could say anything though, the twin moved by her to enter into the bathroom to do her nightly ritual of cleaning and brushing. After she was still staring in the direction of the door, she snapped herself out of it. She slipped into some boxer shorts and a long tank top. The athlete still wasn't use to wearing so much to bed, usually wearing only shorts on the bottom without anything on the top, but she figured it would be inappropriate for her to be naked on the top half of her body.

The redhead had just sat down on the bed when Katie sauntered in with a smirk on her lips. Gabrielle could feel her clit pulsing between her legs. _'Right… bed… sleep…' _she reminded herself. She kept repeating the words to herself inside her head as the twin moved closer, her hips swaying seductively with each step forward. The athlete swallowed and found that she had a handful of duvet bunched up in each hand, not that it was helping to curb her aroused body.

Katie got closer, taking in the look of her girlfriend. "Relax babe, I'm not going to bite… hard…" she timed the last word to be whispered into Gabrielle's ear and she could hear the redhead's breathe hitch. Her hands snaked forward to grab the hem of the athlete's shirt and began pulling it up to remove it. She only got it up as far as the tall girl's breasts before she felt them being stopped. "What's wrong, babe?"

Gabrielle stopped the removal of her shirt, not letting her breasts come into view of the shorter girl. "I um…" her throat cleared awkwardly and she looked up to see Katie waiting for a reply. Her hands relaxed and fell down to her side feeling somewhat foolish for wanting to keep her body hidden. She was just nervous about what the twin would say upon seeing her breasts.

The Fitch girl noticed the athlete relax and she took advantage of the moment to pull up the tank enough to show off the girl's breasts. Her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw dropped slightly. "That's certainly a surprise…" she said softly as her brown eyes moved from one nipple to the other before she raised both hands up. Katie's hands cupped Gabrielle's breasts while her thumbs moved to touch the rods that were through the girl's nipples. "… do they hurt?"

Gabrielle looked down at her breasts that were being held by Katie's warm hands. Her body began to shake the moment the twin's thumbs brushed over her sensitive pierced nipples. "N… no… they don't hurt at all." She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself if the oldest Fitch child didn't relinquish her touch. The athlete knew that her nipples were definitely her _hot_ button. Just one brush and she would be soaked through. Gabrielle was going mad with desire as Katie continued her touch, which started out gentle and questioning at first before they began to then pinch softly. Shockwaves moved through her body.

"Any other piercings I should know about?"

The athlete attempted to bite back a groan before she shook her head, her voice raspy, "No…"

"You okay, darling?" Katie teased as she took the girl's pierced nipples and pinched and twisted them slightly. She watched in amazement as Gabriele's head fell back, her mouth opened partially before the girl bit down on her lower lip. "You're fucking hot, babes."

The red head snapped up, her hazel eyes were almost a dark forest green, full of desire. Her control was broken and she grasped Katie by the hips and pulled the smaller girl on top of her lap until the twin was straddling her. Their lips crashed together passionately and soon the athlete's hands were moving up the twin's body, easily removing the thin layer of material and discarding it on the floor. Lips and tongues were pressing together in a sensual dance. Gabrielle moved her fingers softly up Katie's sides until they reached the curve of her breasts. She couldn't control herself any longer and her fingertips found the twin's erect nipples and softly brushed over them.

Katie's hips thrust forward when her now exposed nipples were teased by the soft hands belonging to the athlete. She moaned into the mouth attached to her own. This hadn't been her plan. She had wanted to finally explore the body of the girl who had brought her to heights of ecstasy that she had never known before, but she was now lost in the needs of her body. She felt one hand trailing down her stomach and over the shorts. Before she could protest the redhead had moved the hand up one of her thighs and into her shorts. She pulled away, "It's… I didn't… I wanted… FUCK…" she attempted as a single finger slipped inside her. Katie pulled the athlete's top off and felt the fingers leave her centre for but a moment before they returned with added pressure.

Gabrielle hadn't processed what it was that the twin had been trying to say, she was too lost in her lust for the girl sat perched atop her. After discarding her own top she dipped her head down slightly to take one of Katie's nipples between her lips, flicking it slightly with her tongue as she entered the girl again. Her thumb rubbed circles over the twin's clit in time with her soft thrusts. She couldn't get over how sodding wet the girl was, providing more than enough lubrication for her fingers to slide in and out of her heated cavern.

Katie couldn't seem to concentrate. Her mind was lost in the feeling of pleasure running through her entire form. Her hips were moving in time with Gabrielle's fingers, but she wanted more. "Fucking… more…" was all she could get out before she felt another finger enter into her. She could feel herself reaching the precipice much sooner than she wanted. The twin wanted it to last longer, but with the lips teasing her nipple and the athlete's talented fingers curling inside her; she knew it wouldn't be long now.

Gabrielle slowed down her thrusts trying to draw it out. She extracted herself from the Fitch girl's breast and tilted her head up to watch the girl. Hazel and brown orbs met for but a moment before the twin leaned down to taste the athlete's lips yet again. The redhead could feel the frustration mounting in the girl and after a few minutes of slowing her pumping fingers, she sped up again, and was rewarded with a guttural groan.

Moments later the footballer felt the brunette's body tighten around her fingers. Fingers were digging into her shoulders and the twin's lips stopped actively participating in their snog. She could taste Katie's minty fresh breath as she breathed in and out with ragged breaths. Gabrielle didn't stop until she felt the body above her relax, but she didn't remove her fingers, instead she would wiggle and curl them inside of Katie's wetness causing aftershocks to storm through the small girl's body.

"Fuck Gabs…" she let out in a breath as she reached down to pull the strong hand from between her legs. Katie closed the short distance between her lips and Gabrielle's, pushing the girl to lie on her back even though the athlete's legs were still hanging off the side of the bed. The twin watched as the athlete brought her hand up to clean them of the twin's juices, feeling a jolt of desire run through her. Katie wanted to return the favor, wanted to feel the footballer come undone at her fingertips, but she was having trouble even holding herself up and soon gave up to let her head fall onto Gabrielle's upper chest, placing her lips softly on the girl's neck. "I don't know how you manage to do that to me, every fucking time!"

Her body was pulsing with desire, but with a worn out brunette lying on top of her, she could do little to rid herself of the pending pleasure between her legs. "It's my pleasure, Katie," Gabrielle's deep voice said softly, willing her body to calm down. She was sure though, that the twin could hear her pounding heart struggling to beat right out of her chest. Soon enough, however, she could hear the deep even breathing of the girl on top of her. She carefully lifted them up and turned them so they could both lie comfortably on the bed.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	24. Hidden Fear

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The athlete was laid on the bed with the small brunette tucked carefully under her arm. The older Fitch twin's lips were pressed softly against Gabrielle's pulse point and her hand was thrown across the taller girl's abdomen. The red head hadn't gone to sleep, hadn't even really been able to close her eyes to even attempt it. Her breathing had calmed somewhat but her heartbeat was still moving at a feverish pace. She needed to get off so bad. Her head tilted to check to make sure that the brunette was still sound asleep and once she was absolutely sure, she let her hand snake down her body. Fingertips easily moved under her shorts and she stopped breathing when she brushed over her own clit.

Gabrielle sucked in her bottom lip and bit down on it to keep herself from making any noise. The leg furthest from Katie lifted to bend at the knee to give her better access to the throbbing nub. As much as she wanted to quickly fuck herself silly, she didn't want to accidentally wake the twin up to see her getting herself off. The athlete's head fell to the side and her lips brushed the brunette's forehead before she took in a deep breath of the girl's mane.

She dipped a finger into herself before she moved the attention to the little bundle of nerves. Slowly she began to make small circles around it. Her eyes closed, relishing in the feel of Katie's body beside her as well as her talented fingers easing her sexual frustration. Part of her didn't want to do it, didn't want to get herself to that point without Katie assisting her, but it had been too long and she was about to pass out from the sexual tension racing through her veins.

It only took a few good strokes to nearly bring her over the edge. The redhead's body was moments from exploding when she felt the girl at her side shift. Gabrielle's hand stopped, as did her breathing, and she was quite sure her heart had ceased to beat as well. She swallowed, quite audibly, and she let go of her bottom lip. Katie's hand moved from across her body to lay right between her breasts, right over her heart. The athlete's jaw tightened as she slowly withdrew her fingers, letting her hand fall to the bed.

She had thought that maybe now that the twin had readjusted that she would fall back into the deep sleep that she had been a part of only seconds before, but that wasn't the case. Little murmur's slipped between the brunette's lips, which caused those same lips to brush along Gabrielle's supple neck. The footballer bit back a moan at the feeling before gasping as the hand that sat over her heart moved over her tit. The unobtrusive hand brushed along her sensitive nipple causing a new pool to form between the redhead's legs.

Every single nerve ending throughout her entire body was screaming for some kind of release. Katie's heated breath caressed her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine until even her toes were feeling it. _'I can't just lie here like this… I'm going fucking nuts.'_ The redhead thought to herself. Gabrielle tried to pull away, tried to scoot over to the opposite side of the bed, or at least far enough away that she could properly take care of herself, but as she did, the brunette pulled her in tighter, not relinquishing her hold even in her sleep.

The deep voice was so quiet that it barely spilled from her lips, "Babe, I really need… fuck!" The last word was said a bit louder as the twin's fingers found her pierced nipple and pinched it. There was no way that the brunette was still sleeping, she was sure of it. Hazel eyes tried to look at the girl clinging on to her while she also tried to listen for increased breathing or heartbeat… but she found nothing. This was even more torturous than if she was awake, because at least if Katie was awake the redhead could fuck her senseless! It would be just wrong to take advantage of her position and wake her up by making her come… wouldn't it?

"Fuck's sake…" she whispered out.

"Gabrielle…"

The voice was moaned into the crook of her neck and her eyes closed shut. She couldn't get over thinking that this wasn't really happening, it couldn't be. Gabrielle breathed a sigh when Katie's fingertips relinquished their hold on her nipple, but that same hand was moving in a dangerous direction. The twin's hand was traveling down her rock hard abdominals and hovered over the top of her sport shorts. The redhead's breath caught yet again before she reached down to grab Katie's hand to stop it from moving any further south. "Katie…" she croaked out in a deeply vibrating voice.

* * *

_Her hair was sticking up in possibly every direction possible as the body above her pushed her harder into the mattress. Lips were brushing along her skin for only a short period of time before they trailed lower. Brown eyes watched as the redhead moved lower still until she disappeared between her legs. She could feel the pleasure-filled shocks running through her fit body and soon she was moaning out the girl's name, 'Gabrielle…' as she came so slowly and powerfully that it was almost physically painful._

It was then that she heard her name being spoken and she opened up her eyes. She felt that her wrist was being held firmly and her sleepy gaze moved up to meet with the redhead's own orbs. "Hey babes…" she yawned out. It took her a minute to properly wake up to see that the girl beneath her was … for lack of a better term… horny as fuck!

It was like a light switch got flicked into the 'on' position. As if the erotic dream hadn't already put her body into a right state, the look of need and desire written across Gabrielle's face did the trick. Katie's body had moved to mount the athlete's in record time only moments before the twin leaned forward to crash their lips together in a smoldering snog. Their naked breasts were pressed firmly against each other's and both sets of hands were exploring any skin available to touch.

The Fitch girl reached her hands down to realize that Gabrielle still had on her shorts from last night. She pulled away slightly and moved to hop off the bed. Katie stood with her hands on her hips while chocolate orbs melted into hazel-greens. "Take them off." She said simply as she indicated toward the shorts.

Gabrielle's eyebrows shot up. "What?" She said dumbly.

The brunette took a couple small steps until her completely naked form was mere inches from the footballer's. "I said, take them off." She repeated in a sultry tone of voice.

The redhead felt a quivering sensation move through her athletic form. "And if I refuse?" she said in a teasing voice with a smile across her lips.

Katie's pupils dilated to the point where one couldn't see any of the color of her iris. A smirk came to her lips, and Gabrielle couldn't help but think she looked a bit predatory because of it. "Two possibilities if you don't. One, I tie you up and make you watch me fuck myself, not giving you any kind of release. Two, I tie you up and tease you until you're about to fucking explode, then leave you here and head back home. Either of those sound fit for you?"

In honesty, the being tied up part frightened her a little, because it would be putting her trust, her complete trust, into someone other than herself. Gabrielle knows that's not what she should be thinking of at the moment, but it was the first thing to pop into her head. "No miss…" she manages to mumble out as she moves to the edge of the bed. Her thumbs slip into the waistband of the shorts and her boxers and she pulls them down slowly, letting them fall by themselves once they were passed her knees.

"That's what I thought," Katie said as she let her eyes rake over the now naked redhead, only to stop at the completely shaved pussy. Her eyebrows rose slightly and she moved to stand between the athlete, her fingertips teasing the tops of Gabrielle's thighs. "Now, I want you to just lay back and enjoy, yeah? Don't try to do anything, just relax and … _feel me…_ everywhere."

The redhead nodded her head slowly, just once. It frightened her to let go of her control. Maybe that was why she hadn't ever pushed for the twin to return the sexual favor. She couldn't stand to be out of control of anything, and letting Katie have a go at her body would do just that. Gabrielle bit down on her lower lip at the feather-light touches to her quadriceps, but did as she was told as well.

Katie lunged forward, tackling the athlete against the bed while her lips kissed, licked, and bit down on the athlete's lips, neck, and shoulders before moving down the tall form beneath her. While she may have seemed like she was confident in what she was about to do, the truth was, she was scared to fuck things up, and scared that she couldn't go through with it.

The redhead was both excited and nervous that Katie was being so authoritative in bed. She had more issues that the twin didn't know about and they had to do with sexual encounters, and being pleasured in general. Gabrielle struggled to simply enjoy herself and the attention the Fitch girl was freely giving her. Her mind was lost and finally blank when the brunette ran her fingers up her sides only to change course to move up and over her breasts. She couldn't help it when her back arched when her nipples were pinched slightly.

Katie never thought that pleasuring a girl could turn her on so much, but the more she touched, licked, sucked, and kissed Gabrielle's body, the hotter she became. Before she knew it her hands were running back down the fit body below her. The twin hesitated slightly as she put her weight on her left arm while trailing her right to brush between the athlete's legs. She gasped into the girl's mouth at the wetness she found there. The brunette was at a bit of a loss of what to do but she ran a finger along the slick slit and up to the nub, and the moment she brushed over it, Gabrielle's hips shot up into her. "Oh yeah baby, you like that?" Katie purred after pulling her lips away only to reconnect them before the girl below her could answer.

Liquid fire was running from her centre throughout her entire body. The sound of the twin's seductive words and voice sent a burning sensation straight to her clit. She struggled to hold back a moan and her body was moving of its own accord. It wasn't until the small girl above her moved her fingers to enter her that Gabrielle jumped, grabbing the brunette's wrist and pulling it away. Her once lustful eyes were now filled with fear as they looked into the confused brown orbs. "Don't…" she whispered, unable to explain any further.

Hazel orbs closed and she climbed from underneath Katie who had slumped to the side after being pushed away. "W… what did I do?" she heard the brunette whisper.

Her jaw tightened slightly only to relax again. How could she possibly explain what was going on inside her head? How could she tell her what had happened? Gabrielle thought that maybe she was over it, that she was healed, but it was obvious that she was wrong… very wrong.

"It wasn't you, love." She managed to say in a shaken up voice, but she could tell that it did little to assure the girl who sat across the bed from her as she pulled her knees up into her chest while putting her back against the cold wall. Gabrielle couldn't make eye contact. She knew she would simply break down if she did. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"So if it's not me, what's going on Gabs? Talk to me babe."

Her head came forward until her forehead was sat on her knees. She couldn't talk about it, she just couldn't. The red head rocked back and forth from one knee to the other, shaking her head in the process. "I can't… it… I…" her voice stopped before she could keep stuttering out everything. "I'm sorry," she repeated, but she could tell that the Fitch girl wanted, no… needed, more than a simple apology, but right now, she wasn't prepared to talk about it, not with Katie, or anyone.

Katie continued to look at Gabrielle's form. With the girl not talking she moved to the edge of the bed. She scooted off and leaned down to pick up her clothes. There was no reason for her to stay if her girlfriend wasn't going to talk to her about whatever was going on inside her head. It was just after she had pulled on her knickers that she heard the voice behind her speak in a tone that caused her body to shake and her heart to drop into the pit of her stomach.

"Stay," Gabrielle said. It was full of fear, full of agony, and even a touch of pleading. She knew she sounded weak, but for the first time in her entire life, she wasn't scared of letting someone in… at least not utterly horrified like she usually would be. Normally she would have just let Katie, or whomever, walk out and she would have cursed herself for it, curled into a ball and let the tears come cascading down her cheeks in secret.

Chocolate hues looked over her shoulder to see the brave and strong footballer trembling so violently that she almost appeared to be having some kind of seizure or epileptic attack. Katie climbed back onto the bed, worry apparent in her gaze, though the redhead still had her knees brought up and her head down, and thus didn't see the concern across the twin's face. Her arm softly moved around the athlete's shoulders, yet she didn't say anything… had no idea what she could possibly say really. Gabrielle's body tilted over, pushing Katie back to lie on the bed. The Fitch twin wrapped her arms protectively around the muscular body that was curled into her side. If the circumstances were different she would have laughed at how odd they must of looked with Gabrielle's head sat on her shoulder and under the crook of her arm, instead of the other way around.

Her hand made small soothing circles along the well-chiseled back. Katie could feel the body still shaking, though it was less than it had been, and was slowly becoming softer. Salty tears soon hit her bare chest, but she didn't care. All she knew was that this girl was hurting, that she had no idea why, and that she would hold onto her for as long as the athlete needed her to. It was the last thought that scared her most as she realized just how attached she had become.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	25. Help from Naomily

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Sleeping during the night couldn't exactly be called sleeping for the brunette. The girl who was still wrapped in her arms often had nightmares causing the redhead to cry out. Katie would pull the athlete closer into her nearly naked form and whisper into the girl's ear. It was mostly full of _'its okay',_ _'I'm here, babes'_, and other things of the sort. The muscular girl would eventually quiet down and fall back into a deep dreamless sleep.

It wasn't until the sun began to light up the room that the older twin contemplated actually getting up. Without looking at her phone she knew it was just about to get up to get ready for college. Brown orbs tilted down to look at the girl huddled into her body. "Hey… Gabrielle," she said softly. She hadn't ever paid attention to how the girl's name simply rolled off her tongue, nor had she noticed how much she loved the taste of it on her lips. "Gabrielle," Katie said again, this time shaking the girl slightly in her arms.

Gabrielle grumbled slightly as she felt herself being woken from her sleep. She had finally been able to fall into a deep dreamless sleep after almost a full night of horrifying dreams. The athlete felt her body tighten when she realized who the voice and body she was laying against, belonged to. She felt like a fool after her reaction when Katie had tried to enter her. The athlete pushed herself up and away from the brunette. Her hazel eyes stayed averted away from the Fitch girl's face, not trusting herself to look at the girl in the eye.

"Gabs, look at me," the brunette softly requested.

The athlete couldn't deny Katie, not something as simple as lifting her eyes. Hazel orbs slowly moved up to meet with dilated chocolate browns, and she found that she was falling into them and not in a light way either.

"What…" she paused, thinking maybe it was too fresh to talk about, but after a moment she continued against her better judgment. "What happened last night?"

Gabrielle's eyes dropped and her deep voice was but a whisper, "Can we discuss this later, please?"

It was the final word that did it for the twin. Her brown head of hair nodded before she slipped from the bed without another word spoken. Katie walked right into the bathroom and started up the shower, a nice hot shower.

* * *

With both girls clean and dressed Gabrielle took a moment to toast some bread, handing one piece over to Katie as they left the flat. The two were walking awkwardly next to one another, close yet far away as well. They didn't speak and it was like a blanket had covered over them. They walked to their joint first class and took their regular seats at the back. They had even walked to their separate lockers together, just like they normally did, but nothing was said and there weren't any physical touches either.

* * *

"What do you s'pose is going on there?" Blue eyes looked down into chocolate brown orbs.

"I, I don't know. Do you want to take one, and I'll take the other?" Emily asked her lover with a smile on her face. She had to admit that Gabrielle had been a good influence on her twin. Katie was actually pleasant to be around, and they didn't fight as much as they use to.

"You really think we should intervene, Ems?" Naomi said with her eyebrows raised.

The slight redhead looked over to her girlfriend as she watched the athlete and her twin walking uncomfortably into their first class. She couldn't help but shake her head. She didn't know what happened between the two, but something was off. "Yeah, I think we should."

"So, you take Katie and I'll get Gabrielle?" Naomi offered.

It made the most sense for Emily to talk with her twin, but she actually thought that she should speak with Gabrielle. "No, I'll speak with Gabs. I think Katie might be able to talk to you easier about whatever's going on, and I really should try to get to know Gabrielle, you know?"

Naomi's lips curled into a smile. Of course her girlfriend was right. It would have possibly been awkward for her to speak to the athlete and made much more sense for her to talk to the older twin. "Grab them at lunch then?"

Emily really didn't want to spend a lunch period away from the blond, but it was for a good cause. "Yeah, meet at the lockers first, and then we'll be off, yeah?"

"You're brilliant, love," Naomi said as she leaned down to peck her lover's lips. A single blue eye winked as she turned around to walk to her class.

* * *

Lunch time couldn't come quick enough for the oldest Fitch child. The first class of the day, the one with Gabrielle, was almost unbearable. The silence had been deafening, and she hadn't been able to pay attention to anything the mathematics teacher had been on about. Even in her next three classes she hadn't been paying attention and barely had enough of a thought to write down her homework assignments. Katie was tempted to just ditch the rest of the day when she heard someone coming up to her as she put away a folder into her locker. She just assumed it was Gabrielle, so when she glanced down to see flats and a skirt (a patterned one at that), she knew she had assumed wrong. The brunette closed the locker and looked at Naomi with a confused look on her face, "Um, hey… Naomi."

"C'mon Katiekins, you're my lunch date today." Naomi slipped her arm through the Fitch's own and started walking off, pulling the slight girl with her.

Katie tried to pull her arm away, unsuccessfully, "Get the fuck off me!" She yelled at the blond, trying to stop in her tracks only to be yanked forward into following again. "Seriously, Naomi, fucking LET GO!"

The blond stopped and turned around, and Katie half expected that she was about to be yelled at, but she found the crystal blue eyes were surprisingly soft and sympathetic. "Look, Katie, I'm concerned about you. I thought maybe it'd be nice for you to have someone to talk to, or something."

Katie scoffed, thinking that Naomi was just trying to have a laugh at her expense, but when the blond just stood there with a serious look on her face, she stopped immediately. "Right…" she said awkwardly as she let her brown orbs looking around for a pair that matched her own. "So, where's Emily?"

Naomi cleared her throat. "She has some other things she needs to take care of. Sorry you have to settle for me." She let her lips curl up into a bit of a smile and she moved her arm around the girl's body that seemed so familiar.

Katie removed the blond's arm from around her shoulders, "Okay, lezza, you can still keep your hands to yourself though, yeah? So where are you taking me to lunch?" Pause. "And don't even think that I'm paying!"

Naomi's eyes rolled into her skull for a moment before laughing slightly. "I know just the place, c'mon."

* * *

As low as the athlete felt, she didn't let herself show the feelings that were overtaking her body. She wondered if she should go to get Katie or if the twin would rather have lunch without her. Her lungs took in a deep breath as she closed her locker and began walking in the direction of the brunette's locker. Gabrielle stopped in her tracks when she saw a flash of blond pulling Katie away from her and out of the corridor. She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head to see crimson coming right at her.

"Fuck, you walk too fast."

Hazel-green eyes squinted as her eyebrows furrowed. She glanced around figuring that the younger Fitch twin had to be talking to someone other than her. When she realized there wasn't anyone else around the athlete looked back to Emily. "Hello, Miss Emily." She said politely.

"Let's go." The smaller girl said as she started to walk away. It was only when she realized she wasn't being followed that she turned around to see the stunned athlete looking at her with arms crossed. "Well, you coming?"

"Forgive me, miss, but did we have plans that I don't remember making?"

"No, we didn't." Emily knew she was being short, but she had a lot to talk about, and not a lot of time to do it in. "Just trust me, okay. I'm trying to help. I know I haven't always been the nicest to you, but you have to know it's because of Katie. Well, not because of her per se, but because I care about her." Her hands came up to shake slightly, "I'm getting off track, just come with me, okay?"

Gabrielle looked at the girl that reminded her so much of the one whose body she had spent countless hours exploring only to freak out when she tried to reciprocate. The tall redhead nodded her head and started to follow the shorter girl, not really knowing why, but figuring it couldn't hurt.

* * *

"So, what is this all about, Campbell?" Katie said in a sour tone of voice after ordering from a little café around the corner from Roundview's campus.

Naomi looked across the table at the brunette trying to decide the best way to go about bringing up what she and Emily had seen earlier. Never one for being tactful, or beating around the bush, the blond simply started to speak, "What's going on with you and Gabrielle? You guys didn't seem… like you normally do."

Brown eyes flicked up and she sipped on her water to try to hide the look of surprise that was clearly written across her feminine features. "We're fine." She answered shortly.

The blond leaned back and then slouched down in the booth. This was going to be like pulling teeth, she was sure of it. Naomi brought a crisp up to take a bite, contemplating her next words carefully. Careful words, however, were thrown out the door when Katie looked at her with an annoyed expression. "You're not fine, Katie. I didn't see you guys interact all day, no smiles, no shy touches, and if I'm correct you didn't even speak to one another. So, if that constitutes as having nothing wrong, then I'm sorry for reading into it incorrectly."

The oldest Fitch child dropped her head down. _'Damn that Naomi'_ she thought to herself. She knew it wasn't really her sister's girlfriend who was at fault, but it was easier to blame her about it all. "It's nothing, really."

"Katie, I've known you long enough to be able to see when something's wrong. You two have been fine, you've been happy, extremely happy, and now you look like someone killed your puppy or something."

"Maybe you should just mind your own fucking business, lezza." Katie said bitingly back.

"You know, I thought that I'd try to help you. I see now that you don't want help, and you think you're too good for it." Naomi moved to get up but felt her arm being grabbed and her crystal blue eyes looked into pained brown ones. She waited for the older twin to speak as she sat back down.

"I… Naomi…" she said softly, "I don't know what to say. We were doing great, and I… I had been scared to, you know," her throat cleared uncomfortably.

"Get it on with her." Naomi tried to help.

Katie couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Yeah. I mean, she'd… you know… with me. But I hadn't ever…"

"Ahhhhh…" Naomi said nodding her head. "Okay, so she had to be well frustrated."

The brunette's face turned bright red, contrasting just like it did when Emily would blush. "I… I guess she was." Katie paused for a moment and was just about to continue on when the waitress brought their lunch. Brown eyes averted to the table and she mumbled, "Thanks," to the girl.

"Okay, so what happened then?" Naomi wanted to tease the older Fitch girl, but decided now was not the time for it.

"Well, I… I took control. I was going to… yeah… and I was doing well, at least I think I was… and then she like… fucking freaked out. I have no idea what happened or what I'd done… and she wouldn't talk about it. Still won't."

Naomi wasn't quite expecting that. Not in the least. She didn't know Gabrielle all that well, but she could never see the girl actually showing enough emotion for her to be considered 'freaking out'. "What… um… what exactly were you doing when she freaked?" The blond really wasn't sure she wanted to know, but in order to try to help the twin; she needed to know what happened.

Katie looked awkwardly before saying flatly, "You're such a perv!"

"Katie, seriously, I'm trying to help here. I'm not perving on you or Gabrielle. I love your sister, remember?"

"Right." The brunette said with a nod. She knew that already, but she had needed some kind of diversion. She was becoming more and more uneasy about where this conversation was going. "I… I don't know, I…" she clears her throat again and takes a sip of water, "… I was on top of her, kissing her, I had… my hand was… you know… between her legs."

"Okay." Naomi said carefully. "What… what else?"

"What, did you want me to fucking show you or something!" Katie exclaimed.

Naomi's hands came up defensively. "No. I just. For a while, at the beginning with Emily, certain things made me scared and I would kind of push her away. Maybe it's something like that. Or, maybe she's scarred in some way, maybe you triggered something." Her shoulders shrugged.

Both options made sense in a way. Katie went silent as her mind went running. She figured that Gabrielle was an experienced lesbian, so she had most likely done anything and everything possible sexually. The trigger option, however, made more sense. That's really what it had been like, she had just slipped her fingers down to… The brunette slapped her forehead. Gabrielle had snapped when she was about to enter her. It didn't explain why, but at least it was a step in the right direction. "Right, thanks for lunch, Naomi, I've got to go."

Naomi watched as Katie up and left her sitting there. At least Katie had finished most of her plate, though she didn't remember the twin even bringing any of it up to her mouth. She couldn't help but smile, she must have gotten something right though. The blond paid the tab and got up to head back for classes watching as the older Fitch twin hurried back toward the college.

* * *

Emily brought the athlete over to a coffee shop and took a seat after ordering. The younger twin was at a bit of a loss about how to start off this conversation. The protective side wanted to give Gabrielle a stern talking to, but the softer side knew it wouldn't benefit either of them to start out that way. "How are you?" She said softly, bringing her eyes up to look at the girl's face.

Gabrielle didn't look up and took a sip of her tea, contemplating how she should reply. She knew there had to be a reason why her girlfriend's twin had asked her to come to lunch, the athlete just didn't know what it could possibly be. "I'm fine, thank you, and yourself?"

"You're fine?" Emily asked only moments after Gabrielle had stopped speaking.

"Yes, Miss Emily."

Her voice was surprisingly soft as she looked across the small circular table they sat at, "Look, Gabs, I know you're not fine. You don't show it, but your eyes give you away. Most people wouldn't see it, but I can. How about you tell me what's going on between you and my sister."

"There's nothing wrong, Miss."

The younger twin was starting to get angry, and she could feel her face starting to burn slightly, "Then why haven't you spoken to Katie all day? Why haven't you held her hand? Why does it seem like you two just had a run in?"

"We will be fine. I simply have to speak to her later, in private. You need not worry, Emily."

"Of course I'm worried! I've never seen my sister this happy before and all of a sudden this morning she came to college looking tired and emotionally beaten. I also noticed that you're not your usual self either, so… out with it." Her eyebrows lifted slightly as if she were making some threat, even though she wasn't.

"The matter at hand is quite a sensitive subject, and I promise you I'll be speaking to Katie later, but now is not the time or place for this." Gabrielle finished her tea and stood up from the table only to have the smaller red head stand right in front of her, blocking her exit.

"It's obviously a sensitive subject, Gabrielle, but whatever it is, I want to help." Her hand reached out to softly set on the athlete's shoulder. Moments later she was pushing the taller girl back into the seat before sitting down herself.

Hazel eyes flicked around the coffee shop, finding anything else to look at besides the younger Fitch twin whose brown orbs were all but burning into her skin. "I just have some issues that I didn't inform Katie of, and so, when she… well… I kind of..." the athlete's deep voice stopped, unable to really explain what happened. She took a bite of her sandwich, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing it down.

Emily was waiting patiently for the sentence to continue, but when the athlete took a bite of her sandwich, she assumed that there wouldn't be a finish to it. "You kind of… what?"

"I pushed her away from me," she said in such a soft voice that Emily had barely even heard the words that were uttered.

"Why?"

"Like I said, Miss Emily, I have some issues I need to sort." Hazel eyes flicked up to meet with the familiar brown orbs.

"What kind of issues?" Emily felt like she wasn't getting the whole story out of this girl, and it was frustrating her to no end.

"Stuff that… happened to me… and I get nightmares about them, even now. Last night I spent almost all night stuck in a bad dream. Katie held me and got me through them. I really, deeply care about your sister, you know that, right?" Nervous butterflies started to fly around in her stomach.

Emily felt as if a light bulb went off above her head before being thrown off by the football player's admission. "Yeah, I can see that. What can I do to help?"

"I do appreciate the offer, Miss, but I really need to be talking to Katie about this. I mean no offense to you, but she ought to be the first one to know, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Emily mumbled slightly.

The two girls stayed silent for the rest of their meal, and only made eye contact by accident. Once both were finished the taller girl got up and grabbed the empty plates to toss them in the bin. Gabrielle turned back to Emily and pulled the smaller girl into a hug, "Thank you, Emily," her deep voice murmured softly.

Emily could only nod her head before they started on their trek back to college, "So you'll sort it out with Katie tonight then?"

"Yes, Miss Emily, I promise."

With that promise, the two girls walked off in opposite directions towards their courses.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	26. Nightmares Unveiled

**!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!! This chapter may not be suitable for those under the legal age, or those with a weak stomach. This chapter contains sensitive material that contains sexual acts with a young child. Please refrain from reading or stop reading if you become uncomfortable with the direction it is going.**

**It will not be an easy road, but it will happen. ****  
**

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

Katie rushed back to the redhead's flat directly after her last course to find that it was empty. Of course it was... Gabrielle had practice to attend before she would be able to come home. '_Home,' _she thought to herself. Since when had she started to consider the athlete's place as her home?

The brunette walked around the vacant rooms, more to keep herself moving than for any other reason. She knew the moment she sat down she'd be pulling her phone out and staring at it, willing the redhead to contact her in some way. Katie ended up pulling the electronic device out anyway, to turn the sound on after putting it on vibrate for the day while she was at college. Brown orbs looked down at the screen to see that she had a text waiting there for her. She couldn't contain her excitement as she opened it up. _'I miss you'_ was all it said. Her lips curled up slightly as she moved letter by letter over the name that had sent her the message. The older twin typed back quickly, _'I can't wait until you're home!'_

She didn't expect an answer seeing as the time on her phone indicated that the girl would be well into her practice time by now. Katie sat her phone down on the table and took a seat on the larger couch that faced the large window. She realized she hadn't ever taken the time to look out that particular window. It usually had a tie-dyed sheet over it that let in enough colorful natural light to brighten up the entire room. The sheet was halfway brushed to the side, being held up by a push-pin, which she found a bit odd, but enjoyed the change anyway.

Katie found that her mind began to wander of its own accord. Thoughts of the hard yet soft body belonging to the athlete, of her long red mane, her soft demeanor, and simply everything about her began to filter through her mind. She could feel her face begin to flush at the not so innocent pictures that began playing in her mind. The twin's hand came up to rub at her eyes to try to block the images, or at least slow them down. The brunette knew she had to be in top form when Gabrielle returned, knew she had to be ready for anything, and ready to support the girl at all costs. She didn't want to lose the athlete, and didn't want to be pushed away. She would have to be both strong and soft all at once. Was she up to the challenge? She found herself nodding at the question; she was as ready as she would ever be.

Practice seemed to drag on forever, but once it finally ended, she found herself taking a shower in the locker room instead of heading back to her flat to do so. Gabrielle convinced herself it was because she was just too sweaty and dirty and she wanted to look good for Katie, who was no doubt waiting for her. If she would have really been truthful with herself, however, she would have known that she just needed to try to sort herself for just a little longer before heading back to the den.

She dressed in a pair of dark, baggy jeans and a grey A-shirt and finished it off with a pair of black skater shoes and a black studded belt. It was times like this where she was thankful that she kept a couple of extra outfits in her gym locker. She picked up her bag on her way out, pulling a brush from it and sliding it along her scalp and all the way to the tips of her red locks.

Gabrielle was halfway home before she put the brush away, and at that point, she felt herself walking a little slower. She was no longer distracted and all she could feel was her stomach tightening with the nervous energy that was flowing through her body. Even deep breaths weren't really helping her, but she had tried everything else possible to calm herself down… to keep herself from freaking out completely.

Her hazel eyes were downcast as she opened the door to her flat, scared that they would put everything she was feeling out on display for the older twin. The redhead couldn't help it though, and ended up glancing up to find the warm chocolate eyes she always seemed to fall into. "So beautiful…" she whispered before tearing her gaze away as she felt a flush starting to form on her freckled cheeks.

Katie's soft coffee orbs could only stay locked on with the athlete's for a few moments before she was forced to look away. Tornadoes of nerves were circling around in her gut. She wanted to ask what had happened, wanted to know what she had done wrong, but most of all, she wanted to make sure that Gabrielle was alright. "Gabs…" she started, but ended up stopping when her lisp got caught on the 's'. The older twin took a breath and tilted her head up slightly so she could look at the beautiful features of the girl who made her heart flutter.

The windows to the athlete's soul were looking more green than hazel, and she couldn't help but look up when her name was said so softly. It was almost as if the Fitch girl was caressing it with her lips and tongue. Katie deserved to know why she acted how she did, but how could she simply bring that up? She remembered the promise that she made to the younger twin earlier in the day, and the redhead wasn't one to break promises to anyone. Gabrielle swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and looked up. "Katie…"

"Gabrielle…" Katie said at the same time, and then stopped when she heard her own name being said by the other girl. Both stopped, waiting for the other to start speaking, and after a few silent moments Katie spoke again, "Sorry, go ahead."

Any courage she had mustered up slipped away with the silence, but she had to get it back. "Katie… I… I mean… when I was… little…" her almost emerald coloured orbs were starting to well up with unshed tears full of memories of pain, anguish, and fear.

Katie's heart clenched as she saw the normally stoic athlete start to unravel right before her very eyes. She moved forward from her spot to envelop the taller girl in a bone crushing embrace before leading her slowly to the larger couch. The twin sat beside Gabrielle and kept her arms around her, pulling her down until the red head of hair was lying in her lap. Katie's fingers began to softly run through the silky red hair, which seemed to calm both girls.

Gabrielle turned on her side so she wouldn't accidentally look up into the Fitch twin's face, that way she could continue to speak (or at least try), without being distracted. The soft hand that ran from her temple down to the tips of her hair sent a tranquil feeling through her, but it was soon back in full hurricane mode when she parted her lips to speak again. Her voice seemed more composed than it was a few moments before, but not like her usual emotionless, deep, vibrating tone. It was softer, and it shook slightly as she let her orbs close. "When I was little I would spend a lot of time at the house of a family friend. The parents had something like 5 children. The youngest was a year younger than me, and then the next was a year older than me. I… I was probably 3 or 4. After those two boys, the next youngest was 14 or 15." Gabrielle hesitated. She had never really gone into this much detail with anyone before, and only maybe 5 people knew of what happened, not including her or the boy.

Katie listened intently, her body tightening uncomfortably. Her fingers continued to run through the red locks, more to keep her hands busy as a partial distraction, than for anything else. Her mind was starting to piece together bits of the puzzle, but she didn't dare come to a final conclusion without hearing it straight from the source. Brown eyes began to water in anticipation over what could possibly be being told to her.

"He… he would bring me into the bathroom w… with him, when I was over." Gabrielle's body began to shake slightly and she clenched her eyes closed as hard as she could to stop the mental picture from crossing her vision. The soothing hand continued moving over her head and down her hair, somehow making it possible to go on. "At… at first it seemed innocent, like… like he was just bringing me in to use the bathroom. But, but things changed." She stopped to suck in a much needed breath as the unwanted hallucinations began to filter in before her tightly shut eyes. "It stopped being innocent." Her voice faltered.

The older twin slipped one arm under the athlete's body and held her as close as was possible in the positions they were in. "I'm right here, love, I'm not going anywhere." Katie wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, and she was starting to wonder if she really needed to know this particular facet of Gabrielle's past.

The red head nodded and she swallowed. "He began to make me take… my… my panties off, and he would do the same. I know now that he was hard, but I didn't know any better back then. He, he would have me lick it, and… and kiss it, and suck on it… and… and stroke my hand up and down it." Her body started to heave and her breathing was no longer calm. "He would ask me where mine was, and I would spread my legs open and… try to find it… he would… watch me." Gabrielle managed to spit out between heaving intakes of breath.

Katie had heard enough, she got the point, understood what happened. No wonder she had such a need for control, and no wonder she was gay. "Baby…" she cooed into the redhead's ear.

"I still have nightmares, and… and I can't seem to figure out if I'm having flashbacks or if I'm making things worse than what actually happened." Her voice sounded slightly stronger and she turned around to face the brunette and she wrapped her arms around the twin's waist and set her head between her breasts. "They… the visions… they never go away. "

The Fitch girl didn't know what to say. She was stunned. "We can work through it, yeah? Thank you, for… for telling me." Her voice was soft and she was holding onto the redhead so fiercely that she just knew that she was showing her unbridled emotions for this girl. "I love you…" The words were out before she had a chance to reel them back in, but they were hanging in the air now.

Gabrielle could feel the pure sentiment coming from the brunette, and her grip around the twin increased when those three little words slipped from Katie's lips. "I love you too."

The two girls got more comfortable on the couch, simply holding on to one another, no petting, no snogging, not even simple kisses. Nothing was said; nothing more needed to be said. Things were out in the open and each girl was lost in her own thoughts of how it could be properly sorted.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**As I said in the beginning, I know this isn't the nicest chapter... but it will get better/happier... might take a chapter or two, but Gabs needed to get that out in the open for Katie to better understand how she is the way she is!  
**


	27. After the Nap

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry for that. There's just been a lot going on in my life and so I've had a bit of a mental block or something. I'll work on getting the other stories updated as soon as i can manage. Until then, here's a little bit to keep you going.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review they make my bloody fucking day!**

Hazel eyes opened to a dark room and a warm body pressed softly against her form. After a few moments, she deduced that her arms were holding the warmth to her own heated form, rather tightly, in fact. Her breathing was still slow and even, just like the girl's breath that was blowing out softly against her neck. The athlete took in a deep breath of the intoxicating scent that belonged solely to Katie. She could feel the puffiness in her eyes and they stung slightly as they tried to blink in order to make the dark room a little more clear.

Gabrielle looked down at the older twin in her arms, nestled against her body. It was cold outside and the athlete wasn't one to turn on any kind of heater. She believed that she could simply get under covers to get warm. Then again, she was known as the 'heater' to friends of hers because of the uncanny way that her body was always warm and giving off heat. She had been known to slide down a snow covered hill in just a swimming costume, or to swim in an ice cold lake, and neither would cause her to shiver in the slightest.

It wasn't the cold that caused a shiver to suddenly take hold of her entire body; rather it was the remembrance of what she had told the Fitch girl hours before. She had told her at least part of how and why she was how she was. The athlete wasn't one to let anyone in, and now she worried that Katie could ruin her.

"Babe…" a soft muffled voice said as it vibrated against the redhead's neck. The brunette's embrace tightened after feeling the body she was sleeping against stiffen.

"Hey," was the deep voiced reply.

The older Fitch twin lifted her sleepy head and opened her brown orbs in the darkness. She was able to see the profile of the redhead, but couldn't make anything else without a bit of light. "You alright?"

Gabrielle swallowed. She honestly didn't have a proper answer for that. Part of her felt lighter, and hopeful that the twin hadn't left her, but other parts of her feared that it was only a matter of time before that very thing happened. "I don't know."

The brown head of hair nodded a couple times. She could feel the body beneath her continue to be tensed. "Gabs, you know I'm not going anywhere, yeah?"

The athlete's head swiveled to the side to try to look down at the older twin, but she could see little more than the outline of her features. "Why would you want to be with someone… like me?"

Katie's features softened and she lifted a hand from around the athlete to softly run a finger down the girl's jaw line. Her thumb softly passed over the taller girl's lips, pausing briefly over the centre before continuing on. "I can't even begin to understand how I can feel so strongly for you. It's still so new to me to even like, let alone love, a girl." The twin stopped speaking for a moment, feeling shy about what she was saying. "You wouldn't be the amazing woman you are now if you hadn't gone through what you did in your life. You're strong in ways that I can't even begin to imagine." Another brief pause and the smaller girl leaned up to gently brush her lips over the soft ones belonging to the athlete. Katie could feel Gabrielle everywhere with just that brief touching of their mouths. It wasn't just a sexual thing, it was so much more, and it touched her deep within her very soul.

Electricity began shocking the ball player throughout every nerve ending in her body. Sure, there was a definite need behind it, but the love she felt for the smaller girl made it so much stronger. She hadn't run. She wanted to stay, in spite of her problems. "I think you're view of me might be slightly skewed, Katie."

"No," Katie interrupted, "it's not."

"But…"

"Gabrielle…" the twin started, "I have never, in my life felt this way. Not about a boy and obviously not about a girl." The brunette sat up on the couch, extricating her form from the strong and warm embrace of the athlete. She had more that she wanted to say, but it would leave her open and vulnerable, something she had never done in the past. She was the hard-assed twin, the bitch… sure it was mostly a façade, but she had held it up in place for a reason. She never wanted to be hurt, not emotionally. Every boyfriend she had ever had, she had broken up with them, either because she just didn't care anymore, or because she felt that she was about to be broken up with. She was forever the dumper, never the dumpee. "You're wonderful, babes... wonderful to me, wonderful _for_ me."

The athlete sat up and pulled her long muscular legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around to connect her hands in front of her shins. "Are you sure?" Her voice faltered for a moment, "I mean, am I what you really want?"

Katie had to smile into the darkness at this. In all honesty, she had never been surer of anything in her entire life. "Yes, and yes," she said tenderly.

Though her hazel eyes couldn't see the expression that adorned the Fitch twin's face, she could hear it clear as day in her voice. It made a smile form on her lips and moments later she scooted forward, letting her legs fall off the couch and her right hand moved to touch the smooth skin of Katie's thigh. "I love you, you know. I have, since I laid eyes on you that first day. I just… I knew." She stopped, not wanting to scare the brunette any more than she probably already had with her admission.

The hairs at the back of the twin's neck lifted when the athlete's fingertips caressed her thigh, and the words spoken moments later made her heart skip a few beats. She had no response. Clearly there was nothing she could possibly say that could compare to what she had just heard from the normally stoic athlete. She knew though, that this side of Gabrielle was reserved only for her. It took a lot of trust for the redhead to lower the walls and let her in, of this she knew for sure.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	28. Drunken Darkness

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Two updates, two stories, in two days. It's been a good vacation I think! Thank fucking hell!**

**Anyway, things have to get dark before they can get light... just a fair warning... just hold tight... everything will sort itself out!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review, they make my fucking day!**

'_Dear Journal,_

_Okay, so I know I haven't written to you for a while, and I'm like, totally sorry for that. I guess I needed some time to reflect or something. Sometimes I feel like everything is going great between Gabs and I, like, we're in a proper relationship… but then she'll close me out of the simplest parts of her life. I simply don't understand her sometimes. I mean, we're fucking lush together, yeah? No one bothers me anymore and I know it has to do with the fact that she's walking by my side. Who would fuck with her, right? _

_She sometimes reminds me of this, like, gentle giant, or… a teddy bear… soft and cuddly, taking me in her arms and enveloping me until the world fades away. Then other times she's like an Ice Queen, or warrior or whatever, and I can't seem to make a chink in her armour. I shouldn't have to though. I should be the warmth that melts the ice away, but sometimes I'm not. It's really starting to get to me, and I don't know what to do. Everything I seem to try doesn't fucking work!_

_Gabs will love me, make love to me, fuck me, whatever I want, and then I'll go to, you know, return the favour, and she'll tell me she's fine, and I'm thinking 'course you're fucking fine babe, that's why I want to fuck your brains out! Does she think it's a chore for me, or that I feel obligated to do her? It's not a chore, or an obligation, for the record. If I'm really honest with myself, I bloody well love it. Feeling her strong body underneath my fingertips, tasting her everywhere… fuck, I'm turned on just thinking about it! _

_I'm half tempted to ask Naomi about it. She was an icy bitch once, and look how far she's come, with Emily's help of course. Maybe she could enlighten me about it. Or maybe my sister is the one to talk to; she did, after all, sort Naomi out. Of course I won't ask, but it was an idea. _

_Right, well it is about time for me to head to college. It's the first time in a while that I've actually stayed at home for a long enough time to write in here, so I thought I should give an update._

_~Katie'_

The older twin got to college with only ten minutes to spare. Chocolate pools searched around her locker for the athlete, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Katie just didn't have the time to look for her and so, regretfully, she headed to her first course, knowing at the very least the red head would be there.

She was wrong, however, and even as the class started Gabrielle didn't enter to take the seat beside her. As class went on her worry for the tall girl increased until half an hour in she shoved her books into her bag and walked out. The teacher called after the brunette, but she didn't even turn or give an explanation for her departure.

Katie searched the hallways that Gabrielle would usually take to class, heading in the direction of the locker rooms. She entered to find a few people she didn't recognize, but definitely not the one person she wanted to find. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked toward the football field. The oldest Fitch child knew that it was no longer the season for it, and that Gabrielle was more likely to be on the basketball court, but she still found herself traveling there anyway.

The field was vacant, just like she thought it would be, but the brunette continued onto the field anyway, stopping in the centre circle. Her gaze moved around in a circle, her head and her body following shortly behind it. Of course the girl wasn't going to appear out of thin air, but she thought for a moment if she waited long enough that she would do so.

People began to file out the classrooms as the first course of the day came to an end. Katie tried to text, and even call the athlete, but received no reply and her call went straight to voicemail… her phone was turned off.

She knew she was being irrational with her worrying, but she couldn't help it. With the way the girl had been acting, she would be an idiot not to be a little nervous regarding her behavior. The brunette let out a huff of a breath and moved toward her next class, knowing that standing in the middle of the football field would do little to help her find Gabrielle, nor would it help her with her studies.

The light was streaming in from the sun that was high in the sky. She turned over in the large empty bed to try to shield her face from the glorious ball of fire. The athlete knew that she was already well late for her classes, and so she told herself there was no point in getting up just to attend the last couple.

This was what happened with her. Everything would be tip top in her life and then she would get stuck in a rut. Sometimes there was an underlying reason for it, but other times it was out of the clear blue sky. This happened to be one of those times. It didn't matter how she tried to get out of it, it would just suck her right back in, like quicksand… the more she struggled, the further she would be pulled down. Eventually she would let someone in for long enough to pull her out, or she would end up lassoing herself out. It was more likely that she would suffer until she sorted herself out. Letting someone else in enough to help was just too terrifying for her.

She knew she wasn't being fair, especially not to Katie. She was trying, bless her, but the red head was just having a hard time letting herself fall into the caring embrace of her girlfriend. Maybe, she reasoned with herself, it was because the relationship was too fresh, too new, and too unstable. Gabrielle knew that it was all bollocks, but those were the excuses she was giving herself.

Reluctantly she rolled out of bed; her long red hair was tangled from thrashing around during her dreams, and from trying to roll over time and time again to try to get some proper sleep. She unsteadily moved to the bathroom, hoping that a cool shower would get her moving.

After stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, she moved to the kitchen. She knew she needed to eat, needed to force herself to eat, but she just wasn't hungry. Against her better judgment, she opened the freezer. Hazel eyes locked onto the bottle of vodka that had never been used from the very first official date she had with Katie. She swore she could hear a little angel on one shoulder telling her to close the freezer and whip herself up some eggs… that were in the _fridge_ not the freezer. Of course there had to be the devil on the other shoulder, telling her that just one mouthful wouldn't harm anyone. The red head mentally flicked the angel off her shoulder and quickly grabbed the clear bottle, unscrewing the cap, and taking two long pulls from it.

She closed the freezer, keeping the bottle in one hand and the cap in the other. Gabrielle walked back to her room setting them down only long enough to pull on boxers, sports bra, long sport shorts, and a tank. Her hands swept up the vodka and top and she moved to the living room. The moment she sat down she could feel the fuzziness already taking over her mind. She was alone though, so she didn't really need to be in control. Katie would be at school for at least another few hours and so she didn't have to worry about her popping in.

The ball player noticed her phone sitting on the table and after dropping the vodka top beside her, she reached with her left hand to pick it up. Of course it was dead. That's what happens when you don't plug it in for days. She tossed the electronic device on the other couch and took another swig of the liquid. It burned even more this time. Maybe that was her body's way of telling her she should stop, but again, she was listening to the devil inside her.

A few hours later she realized just how trashed she was. After two attempts at standing and falling back onto the couch, she twisted the cap back on the half empty bottle of vodka and used both arms to push herself into a standing position. Her body waivered back and forth a few times before her feet unsteadily moved her toward the bathroom.

She actually didn't feel sick, just had an overwhelming need to use the toilet. Her body plopped down on the porcelain and her head fell forward into her hands. The long red mane moved around her head to act as a curtain surrounding her face. Her half lidded eyes closed, which only calmed the pounding in her head slightly.

The red head had long since finished using the facilities, but she just couldn't bring herself to move. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, and during one of her lucid moments, she flushed, pulled her clothes on, closed the toilet seat, and sat back down on it. Even as she heard the door to her flat opening, she couldn't seem to move from that position, head still in her hands, still pounding, and the red hair surrounding her face.

The day went by so slowly. All Katie wanted to do was get back to Gabrielle's flat. She was convinced that that was the only place left that the athlete could possibly be at. As she was let out of the last class of the day she walked quickly out of the door. With her mind elsewhere, she hadn't been checking for people in front of her and she nearly ran over someone, trying to mumble an apology as she turned away.

"Katie…" the male voice said.

Eyebrows furrowed as she turned toward the familiar voice. "Yes." She said curtly. The twin was in a hurry and had no time to play games.

"What's wrong?"

"Cook, I don't have time for this." Katie spat out. She spun around to try to head back in the desired direction but felt a hand grasping her bicep, forcing her to look back at the guy. "Just fuck off, would ya?"

"Troubles in paradise?" He smirked leaning back and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Chocolate brown orbs glared into the blues of the taller boy and she ripped her arm from his grasp. "Mind your own fucking business, tosser."

Cook stood there for a minute as the Fitch twin started to head away from him again. This time he didn't chase her. If she didn't want his help, then she could just fix it all by herself. With a sigh he yelled out, "You can get her out of it, Katie… you just have to be patient with her."

Katie heard what her friend had said, but didn't turn around. She already had a fuck-load of things moving around in her mind and a whirlwind of emotions floating in there as well. That was just one more thing to throw into the mix. The twin hurried as fast as she could, considering she was in some 4" high pumps. The clicking of her heels was deafening and she started to count each one to help keep her grounded.

Before she knew it she was walking up the steps to Gabrielle's flat. The brunette had her key out and into the door in seconds and she opened the door to find the place seemingly empty. Brown eyes searched the kitchen and living room before closing the door behind her. She took slow calculated steps further into the flat, checking the spare room before moving into the bedroom. Katie didn't even notice that the door to the bathroom was half shut as she turned the corner into the bedroom. Still no Gabrielle, which caused her to walk further and check the balcony, and she got the same result there.

Katie was just about to give up when she had an urgent need to use the toilet. It had completely slipped her mind and when she opened the door, she nearly wet herself as she jumped backward, her heel catching on the frame, sending her tumbling backward.

Gabrielle heard the scream and tilted her head to the side in time to see her lover careening to the ground. She stood up, a bit too quickly, and her hand moved to her head and she fell to her knees. "Fuck…" she cursed under her breath. The athlete crawled on hands and knees until she reached the oldest Fitch child. "Are you okay?" she managed to say, her hand rubbing her eyes roughly, trying desperately to rid herself of the headache that was causing her eyes to throb in pain.

Katie was shocked, and the smell of alcohol was now evident on her girlfriend's breath. "What the fuck, Gabs?" She pushed herself up to a seated position, pulling her skirt down to cover her knickers that were now clearly visible in the position she was in.

The red head of hair tilted forward, hazel eyes finding the floor between her hands. She was holding on, but only by a thin thread. "I… I'm sorry," she whispered.

Katie instantly felt horrible. She got to her own hands and knees and crawled forward, leaning back to sit on her feet. Her hands moved forward, pushing the curtain of red out of the way to tuck it behind the athlete's ears. She tilted Gabrielle's head to see the red rimmed hazel eyes looking painfully back at her. "Shit, babes. C'mere." She pulls the drunken footballer to sit up enough to be able to put her arms around her waist and she feels the strong arms drape almost lifelessly over her shoulders.

Gabrielle just kept mumbling her apologies. She had lost track of time, most likely from drinking over half the bottle of vodka on an empty stomach.

The smaller form somehow got the athlete to her feet and she quickly decided that the bed would be the closest spot to put her. They shuffled to the bed until the red head's tall form flopped down on top of the duvet. Tears were now evident, welling in the stoic girl's eyes, and it nearly broke Katie's heart. She never thought she could feel so much pain emotionally simply seeing the pain of another, with the exception of her twin of course.

The Fitch girl hurried to the kitchen to grab a slice of bread and a glass of water. By the time she reached the bedroom the taller girl was snoring softly. Katie couldn't help but think it was probably better this way. She took out her phone and quickly texted Emily, asking her to let mum know that she wouldn't be home. Moments later she received the reply of _'Okay'_, and she couldn't help but thank her twin for not asking why.

With some time to spare now that she knew that Gabrielle was at least somewhat okay, she walked into the toilets to finally relieve herself, reaching into the cupboard to pull out some pills, both to set out for her girlfriend, and some for herself. She swallowed down her own and moved back into the bedroom, climbing slowly onto the mattress so as to not disturb its inebriated occupant.

She was surprised when she lay on her back and the red head turned on her side, pulling the twin's form into her own to rest her head on the twin's shoulder. "Shhhh, I'm right here, babes." Her small hand moved soothingly through the athlete's long locks until she relaxed again into a seemingly unfulfilling slumber.

Katie couldn't help but think, _'Now what do I do?'_ as she continued to soothe and coo at her broken lover. Her next thought… _'Why?'_

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	29. Over The Edge

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

She woke up with a sweet smell teasing her lips and nose, and the feeling of a strong yet slow heartbeat pumping below her ear. The red head was a little disoriented though. Hazel eyes slowly opened only to quickly close when she became nauseous from the sun's rays flowing freely through the window. It was then that she felt the arms wrapped around her body tighten and almost inaudible sounds coming from the girl she was laying against.

"You awake babes," Katie piped up in a whisper.

Gabrielle could do little besides groan her response. The memory of what she had done came flooding back through her hazy brain, and before she could stop it she uttered, "Sorry."

Katie turned her head to try to look down at the athlete, but ended up being unsuccessful and instead opted to press her lips against the red head of hair at her shoulder. Her mouth opened to speak but her voice ended up getting stuck in her throat. After clearing it, she struggled to get what she wanted to say out of her mouth. "Gabs, what's going on?"

The athlete felt her heart and lungs constrict painfully at the question. She searched her mind for one of her generic answers, but found that it was obviously not going to work the way it normally did. Before she could answer she felt the body below her head shift and she couldn't help but let her hazel eyes open and trail to the older Fitch twin.

The extreme openness in the red head's eyes were bordering on terrifying for the brunette. Gabrielle was always good at hiding behind her stoic persona, but for the first time since Katie had known her, the walls were completely stripped away. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent, so scared. Katie moved her hand slowly up and down the athlete's arm, and then along her back. The twin knew better then to try to push it, because Gabrielle would take the defensive and quickly erect the walls back up. So, instead of walking on egg-shells, she simply held onto the taller girl tighter.

"I um… I get in these… ruts." Gabrielle started, stuttering on her words as she tried to push at least something out so the fabulous Fitch wrapped around her wouldn't pull back.

Katie sat silent, wanting so much to say something, but knowing it may break the concentration of the girl in her arms. She turned her body sideways to face the redhead. Because of their previous positions it put the smaller girl's breasts right in Gabrielle's face. The twin then lifted her leg to set it over the athlete's form. She felt the taller girl snuggle in and even let out a satisfied sigh. After a few minutes, the brunette figured that Gab wasn't going to say anything more and she would be forced to pull the information out of her… very carefully. "Did something happen to put you in this… rut?"

The red head shook her head from side to side, probably enjoying the feeling of Katie's tits against her face a little too much for the conversation they were having.

"So, it just… comes out of nowhere?"

The head nodded, just once.

The older twin was starting to lose her patience, and it was then that she remembered what Cook had called out to her in the halls of Roundview… _'You just have to be patient…'_ Damn that tosser for being right. "What can I do?"

The athlete shrugged her shoulders, but also placed a delicate kiss right over Katie's heart.

"No, that's not good enough, babes. Are you even trying?" The brunette's voice was no longer whispering, but she wasn't quite yelling either… more of a stern, no-nonsense type of voice. Katie pushed the athlete to lie on her back, and her smaller body was soon on top, holding both of the athlete's hands above her head and straddling her waist. She didn't really expect an answer, so she didn't wait for one either. "It's killing me that you won't let me help you."

Katie's breath hitched as she felt the athlete writhe under her body. She thought that perhaps this wasn't the best position to get her point across, but maybe it was. The dominatrix within her started to rise, as did a smirk across her lips. The twin could feel her lover's breath coming out in short bursts, and could taste her on them. She moved the athlete's hands so that she could hold them with just one of her own, freeing up her right hand to move down Gabrielle's cheek, sliding along her neck, scratching down her sternum, stopping right before she would reach the apex of the athlete's thighs.

Brown orbs were burning into hazel pools; her voice took on that of an experienced seductress, "I'm going to fuck you, do you understand? And you're not going to say no, not going to push me away, you… are going to lie there and enjoy it."

Gabrielle's eyes went wide. She'd never really seen the 'take charge' side of Katie before, at least not with her, to this extent, and definitely not in bed. She swallowed briefly before feeling her shirt being lifted over her breasts, and soon her bra had been pushed up as well as the material all bunched up around her neck and upper chest. She watched as the brunette lowered her head and started to tease her pierced nipples, taking them in her heated mouth, flicking them with her tongue, and even biting down on the hardened nubs. The redhead could no longer watch and her head tilted back into the bed covers. Of course the athlete had the strength to move her hands from the Fitch's one handed grasp, but she didn't dare incur the wrath that would surely follow.

It seemed a bit funny to the athlete that she feared no one… with the exception of this pint sized brunette that was wrecking havoc on her senses. Her body was trying to tell her brain to just shut up and stop thinking, but it wasn't that simple. Now she was stuck on that very thought. Never had anyone had the power to completely rip her apart, to completely dismantle her, to completely slaughter her, through her emotions, through her body, through her mind. Gabrielle looked into the domineering coffee coloured orbs, slightly scared at this revelation.

Katie saw that the girl below her wandered off into her own mind briefly, but when she came back, she could see the nervousness evident in her hazel eyes. "Trust me," she whispered as she moved up the athlete's body and easily found her lips. It was softer than she had originally intended, but the way the redhead was responding to it, it was probably a good thing she had done so.

"I trust you," Gabrielle said in a deep hoarse voice between smolderingly soft lip locks.

Katie took the opportunity to move both her hands to the footballer's sides, thus releasing the athlete's hands from above her head. Gabrielle moved her hands to the twin's thighs, but didn't dare venture without the permission of her girlfriend. She wasn't in control.

"Good," the oldest Fitch child responded. Her fingers worked at the shorts and boxers, pulling them awkwardly down until they were thrown haphazardly onto the floor. She took her time, exploring the fit, muscular body below her. Katie loved how the athlete's muscles rippled and tightened when her fingers would pass over them. It thrilled her that she had that much of an effect on the girl.

Her hands continued to move lower and soon she had to twist her arm to be able to get her fingers between the redhead's legs. The girl was sodden. Katie easily moved her fingers through the drenched folds, stopping on the athlete's clit to press circles around it. It was when she moved her fingers lower that she felt the girl below her sit up straight, pushing the smaller form back slightly.

"Please," the redhead begged.

This new position made it easier and harder at the same time for the twin. Her hand came forward and slipped beneath the red locks to grab the nape of Gabrielle's neck. "Trust me," she said in a soft tone. Her eyes were locked on with nervous hazel pools. Her soaked fingers moved along the athlete's slit, pressing gently. Katie could feel the girl tense up while also seeing the look across her face... one of fear. "I love you," was her only thought as she pulled the footballer's head toward her own to tenderly connect their lips.

Once the body below her had relaxed, she pushed two fingers achingly slowly into the heated cavern of the redhead. She could taste the hitch in Gabrielle's breathing as her lips opened wider. The twin didn't move quickly, not wanting to scare the girl who was fearless. She adjusted her hand so that her thumb was pressing against the athlete's clit and felt the vibration of a suppressed moan against her lips.

Katie let herself go, not really knowing entirely what she was doing, but tried to remember what it was that Gabrielle would do to her. As soon as her fingers were pressed fully up to her knuckles she pulled back, and she was able to hear a groan of disapproval from her lover. The brunette pushed forward again and she swore she felt the redhead's hips move to meet her fingers.

"Fuck…" Gabrielle whispered between kisses, "… I… fuck…"

The Fitch twin gained confidence with the athlete's inability to speak more than a few choice words. Her free hand moved down from the red locks between their bodies and she grasped a pierced nipple, squeezing it and twisting slightly.

Gabrielle's entire body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. The tender way she was being entered actually felt sort of all right and her naturally sensitive nipples were sending electric jolts through her entire body. She was forced to pull away from the twin when she realized she wasn't breathing and was now feeling light-headed. Hazel eyes looked right into chocolate browns and she felt everything else that wasn't Katie fall away. It was only her lover and herself. It was a welcome change from her usually overactive mind. Her hands still rested on the Fitch girl's thighs, still not sure if she's allowed to move them. The athlete wasn't sure she could concentrate enough to move them anyway as she felt her body climbing up higher and higher with every slow pump of Katie's fingers.

Katie could feel the body she was pressed against start to tighten, and the cavern in which her fingers were moving in and out of was starting to clamp down. She continued on even after being completely sure that Gabrielle was riding out her orgasm. It wasn't like she could tell other than that because the athlete didn't make any noise other than her quick breathing coming to a complete stop for quite a while until the tall girl fell backward against the bed. She followed the athlete down and reconnected their lips in a heartwarming kiss.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	30. Word Vomit

***Hides under the covers* So... I know it's been over a year since I updated this... and I am horribly sorry for that. I won't try to make excuses. However I made some promises that I would be updating both FF&T and this one until they finish before I start on any large projects... so... here it is, the next installment of Rock My World.**

**Thank you all so much for your dedication, and hope there are still a few of you still reading this. If so, let me know by leaving a review.**

**xxxxx**

Katie couldn't get over the fact how much she loved kissing Gabrielle. Sure, bringing her to heights unknown wasn't too bad either, but she didn't even know how turned on she could be just from kissing someone. Then again, she couldn't even remember being that turned on ever in her life. Kissing was usually just a precursor to sex, but she started to realize that the soft lip lock with Gabrielle was rather wonderful, even if it didn't go any further.

Once Gabrielle had come down that was what they did for the next half hour or so. They lounged, lying together, wrapped up in either others' embrace. Lips were moving sensually against each other, tongues would reach out to tease, and hands would caress skin that thankfully was no longer covered by clothes. Katie couldn't get over the fact that it was so exhilarating. She would have never guessed that making out with a girl could be so fucking fantastic.

Even after things started to heat up again, Katie seemed to be addicted to the pure rush that flowed over and through her. It even felt better than shopping, which was another stunner for her.

Katie pulled back to take a much needed gasp of oxygen and looked into the hazel eyes of her lover. "I could kiss you forever, babes?"

This prompted a smile and a blush from the redhead, but she couldn't seem to be able to think coherently enough for a reply, so she nodded her agreement instead.

"Feeling a bit better than?"

Again, Gabrielle could only nod and soon thereafter Katie snuggled into her embrace, peppering kisses along her jawline and throat. The redhead sighed softly, happily, at the feeling of Katie's lips on her skin. "Katie?"

"Hmm?" she replied after sucking and nibbling on the athlete's pulse point.

"Thank you," she said simply, pushing back on the twin's shoulders so that she could look at her properly.

Katie was going to respond, but thought better at it after seeing the pure look of vulnerability etched into Gabrielle's profile. She smiled. "You know, I never thought I'd ever be attracted to a girl, and when Emily came out, it made me start to question my own sexuality."

Gabrielle listened carefully and worry started to seep into her pores. Is this when Katie was going to tell her that it was all just an experiment? Her muscles tightened as nervous tension consumed her from the inside out. If the twin felt it, she didn't comment on it.

"I started to notice that I did check out girls, but that it was more of a appreciation for their clothes, but every once in a while I'd see how fit they were. That's what happened when I saw you. You're not like anyone I'd ever really seen before, girl or guy. You... you were intriguing. The way you don't give a fuck what others think about you, and how honest you are. It's refreshing, really." Katie paused for only two seconds before she continued. "I didn't know it could be like this, yeah? Like, fucking enjoyable to snog someone within an inch of their life, and then not be forced into something." She heard the redhead chuckle slightly and gave her a look. "It's fucking true, babes!"

"I know," was the simple response from the stoic athlete.

Katie glanced over to the digital clock next to the bed and her eyes went wide, "Fuck, I need to get home." She immediately got to her feet and began sliding her clothes back on, much to her own disappointment. It didn't take her long to pull everything back on and after she turned back to Gabrielle, who was still laid in bed with nothing but a smile on. "What?" the twin inquired.

"Nothing much, just the fact that you're beautiful," replied the redhead.

Katie giggled and shook her head for good measure. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gabrielle nodded her head and got up, clad in nothing but what she was in when she was born, moving forward to pull the fully clothes twin into her. Her head lowered and she brushed a kiss against Katie's cheek, then on her lips. "Until then," she said softly as she took a step back.

Katie felt like she was on a cloud until the redhead stepped back. Her chocolate pools glanced down at the fit body in front of her before taking a deep breath and turning around, knowing if she kept looking that she'd never get home.

xxxxx

Once home, the older twin, with a smile that stretched from ear to ear, went into the kitchen. What she found there was the one person she didn't care to see after what she had been doing with Gabrielle.

"You're late."

Katie nearly flinched at the harsh tone in her mother's voice. "Yeah, I was out, alright?" She tried to seem unfazed by the interaction and walked to the fridge to get some milk, then to the cupboard for a glass.

"I don't care where you were, Katie, I need to know where you are so I don't worry about you," Jenna stated, mirth dripping from each and every word. The twin chuckled, but also didn't notice her mother walking up behind her. "Where have you been? You're hair looks atrocious and you smell funny."

Katie's laugh died in her throat and she reached up to run her hands through her locks. She then started to pour the milk into the glass, taking a drink before putting the carton away. "What of it?" she snarled at her mother.

"I already lost one daughter because of some harlot, Katie, you can understand why I'm worried about you. I don't want you making any bad decisions or God forbid you decide you'd like to try going down the same road as your sister. Though I know I don't have to worry about that with you. You're just like your mum... you have a healthy obsession for men." She smiles at Katie, but it just makes the twin feel absolutely horrible.

"Right," she replies, knowing that there isn't much else she can say at the moment and uses her milk as a distraction. She wouldn't let her eyes meet up with her mum's. Who knows what Jenna Fitch could figure out just by looking into someone's eyes. She expected that sort of thing from Effy, because... let's face it, that bitch has some kind of super powers or something. Her mum also had the power to read people, but at least it was limited to the members in her family.

"Something wrong, Katiekins?" she said cheerfully.

Katie just knew that it was a fake voice from her mother. She kept the contempt from her voice as she responded, "No, mother."

"You only call me 'mother' when you're angry about something, so c'mon love, tell me what's wrong?"

Katie wanted to go off, wanted to tell her mother that it isn't something that's wrong; rather it's something that's oh so right. She wanted to tell her mother just how incorrect she was, wanted to shove it in her face that she was a muff muncher, just like Emily... well, kind of a muff muncher... she liked one girl, which could hardly be proof that she batted for the other team exclusively, right?

The retort is sat on the tip of her tongue, begging her to say something about it. She can't though, she's not as strong as Emily is, and what if she's kicked out? She'd have nowhere to go, would she? Katie wouldn't have to impose herself on Gabrielle, but she knew the athlete would let her stay, at least for a bit. It still didn't make her want to spread herself open like that for her mother's bigoted ideals.

"Hey Sis," Katie heard her twin say and she turns around, feeling rather thankful that Emily had unknowingly come to her rescue.

"Emily!" she exclaimed, moving to grab her sister into a tight hug.

"You smell like sex," Emily whispers into Katie's ear so that Jenna would be none-the-wiser, a chuckle playing at the back of her mouth.

Katie tensed up, "Fuck Ems, don't fucking say anything," she whispered back sternly.

Emily pulled away, smiling at her sister, "I won't."

"Won't what, Emily?" Jenna asked from across the kitchen, not looking up from the monstrosity she dared to call dinner.

"Oh nothing, mum... just a twin thing," Emily said casually and confidently.

Katie released a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding, glancing over to her twin and mouthing 'thank you'. Emily replied with a smile and nod.

"Dinner is in ten girls, get your brother and father. Oh, and Katie, clean up a bit, will you?" Jenna said.

The twins took this time to vacate the kitchen, calling for their other family members as they went into their room.

"So..." Emily started, looking expectantly at her twin.

"So what?"

Emily lowered her voice, just in case someone was walking near their bedroom door, "Fuck Katie, you have no problem telling me all about your sex life when you were fucking wankers... c'mon, spill it? Was she good?" Katie's face quickly reddened, which was all the response that Emily needed. Her face brightened into a huge smile at the obvious discomfort of her twin.

"I'd rather not talk about it," soon came the shy response from Katie.

Emily could only chuckle her response, before stifling her laughter and plopping down on the bed next to her twin, "Katie, it's fine, I promise." She reached around to give her twin a one armed hug.

"Mum can't find out," Katie blurted out unceremoniously.

Emily looked over to her twin with a sad smile adorning her lips. "You realize she'll figure out eventually right?"

"Yeah, but..."

Emily interrupted, "... but nothing, Katie. You know mum's going to start to ask who it is you're dating, and are you just going to lie to her?"

"I dunno, Ems, but..."

"You better figure it out, because you know how relentless mum can be." Emily got to her feet and turned to her twin, setting her hands down on Katie's shoulders. "I'll support you no matter what, but you have to think about the consequences, okay?"

Katie nodded. She didn't have long before Jenna called up to them to join them for a proper family meal. She grumbled slightly and tried to run her fingers through her burgundy mane to try and straighten it so she can eat.

xxxxx

Dinner was mostly uneventful, with the exception of desert.

Jenna had gone to the 'trouble' to make cookies, though they looked more like slabs of cardboard rather than the tasty treat that the family was hoping for.

Katie was just about to take a bite of the peculiar looking morsel when Jenna's voice rang through the silence at the six-seater table. "Katie, do you have any boys in your life? I haven't heard you speak of one in quite a while."

The older twin started to choke after biting into the rock hard 'cookie', and Emily smacked her on the back a few times to help clear her airway.

"No mum, no boys," she replied cryptically. It wasn't a lie, she didn't have any guys in her life, just a girl. A girl named Gabrielle. A girl named Gabrielle who played football and basketball whom she had fucked.

"Are you sure?" Mama Fitch asked, not believing her oldest child in the least. She had, after all, seen the way Katie's hair was mussed when she came in, and her lipstick was a bit smeared as well. Jenna wasn't stupid, she had been young once.

Emily quickly came to the rescue of her twin with her voice a bit louder than she had intended, "She said she doesn't have any boys in her life, mum. Can't we just enjoy our cookies?"

Jenna looked from one twin to the other her eyes squinting at Katie when she noticed that her daughter was paying an awful lot of attention to the treat in her hand. She wasn't convinced though, she knew there was something they were hiding, and she didn't like it one bit. It was bad enough that she had to deal with the ever-secretive Emily, but now she had to worry about Katie doing the same thing? Honestly, she couldn't think of any of the boys she had met that she wouldn't want her Katiekins to see... well, maybe not Freddie, he already hurt her once. "Is it Freddie?"

"What?" Katie called out.

"Is that why you won't tell me? You think I'll give you a hard time if it's Freddie? Well, he was a nice boy, you just need to straighten him up a bit, I think," Jenna smiled at Katie. She was trying to be an understanding mother, and just because she wouldn't ever want Katie to get back with that knob, it'd certainly be better than Emily's choice in partners.

"Of course I'm not with that wanker."

"Well, then who is it?"

Katie rolled her eyes in anger. She was simply seething with rage. Even Emily's hand on her leg couldn't calm her down. She could feel the word vomit coming from the very pit of her stomach, up her sternum and tickling the back of her throat. This was not going to end well if she couldn't keep the fuming words from coming out. They were already moving along her tongue, along her taste buds to the very tip.

"It's okay Katie, you can tell me," Jenna prodded.

That's what caused the explosion to detonate.

"I'm not seeing a boy, mum, I'm seeing a girl, a footballer named Gabrielle, you remember her. She's calm and brave and God mum, the way she touches me..."

Jenna's head nearly snapped right off her neck and soon she was interrupting her older daughter, "I'll not have you talking such nonsense in this house..."

It was Katie's turn to cut Jenna off, "Talking what sort of nonsense, mum? I really fucking like her, yeah? So fucking deal with it!"

"Language!" Jenna yelled, then she looked to her husband, "Rob! You're going to let this rubbish go on in our house?"

Up until this moment Rob had been silent. He had known that something was amiss, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had noticed how happy both his daughters seemed to be, and in his book, that's what really mattered. He looked from his wife to the twins, then a quick glance over to James before making it around again. All eyes seemed to be on him. For the most part he let Jenna deal with everything in whatever way she saw fit, but this had gone too far. He looked straight to Katie, keeping his voice soothing and gentle, "I never took your sister seriously at first, about her attraction to women, so before I stick my foot in and say something, I'd like you to tell me that you're not fobbing with me."

Katie was staring right into her father's eyes, "Dad, I really like her. Do you really think this is something that I'd make up? It's fucking terrifying."

Rob looked reflective for a moment, nodding his head to his eldest child with a smile curling at the edges of his lips. His eyes were warm and loving, and they started to calm the feisty twin down. "I suppose I need to have a conversation with Gabrielle, then. Naomi got it, and all of your boyfriends have gotten it... so she won't be treated any differently."

Katie was up out of here chair in one second flat, "Thank you daddy," she said cheerfully as her arms wrapped around her father's neck. She kissed his cheek and glanced over to see her mother was more than a bit angry, in fact, she was sure she could see fire in her eyes and steam coming out her ears. It didn't matter though, she was glad that at least one of her parental figures was being supportive. She hadn't expected her mum to support this monumental shift in her life anyway.

The older twin extricated herself from her father's grasp and stood up straight a smug smile teasing her lips as she looked over to her mum.

"So you're both muff monkeys?" James finally pipes up. Katie had figured that he would have said something earlier, but as he's gotten a little older, he realizes when he shouldn't interrupt mum's rants because he only gets yelled at.

"Kind of," Emily answered as she looked toward her twin. She really didn't think Katie was full on gay like she was, but for the time being Katie liked a girl, so at the very least she's bisexual.

"Fucking awesome! I can't wait to tell Gordon!" With that said he quickly got up and ran from the table before Jenna could yell after him about his language.

"C'mon Emsy," Katie stated to her twin with her hand held out for Emily to take it.

Emily dutifully got up and took Katie's hand and together they walked upstairs into the solace of their room.

Emily sat down again next to her twin. It felt good to both girls to have the full support of each other again. It didn't help the nervous energy that was still slithering its way through Katie's body.

"Thanks," Katie mumbled, knowing full well that Emily would be able to hear it whilst being sat right next to her.

"No problem, Katie. I... I'm proud of you, actually. I didn't expect for you to go off like that, but... well, I'm fucking proud of you."

Katie managed a smile to her twin with a bashful smile adorning her lips. No more words needed to be said, the twins were in tune with each other, and all they really needed, or wanted at that very moment, was the support and love of each other.

**xxxxx**

**Please let me know what you think. Oh Katie and your temper, outing yourself at dinner... I love her for it though. **

**What did you think? *hints at the review button below***


	31. Mysterious Wisdom

**I thought it was high time that we kind of learned a bit more about Gabrielle and about how her mind works sometimes. I also figured that it would be a great time to update. With Katie coming out in the last chapter, I figured it was high time that Gabs got a chapter all to her own, well, with a guest towards the end.**

**Any mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think in a review.**

**I do have to have a disclaimer, this chapter is a bit dark and eludes to self-mutilation. **

**xxxxx**

The sound of the lock sliding in place moments after Katie left the room was semi-deafening to the natural redhead. Her shoulders dropped and her entire persona looked as if she was a small puppy that had just been kicked. The loss was gigantic, overwhelming. Gabrielle looked around her room, her eyes landing on one of the drawers. She tried to pull away, tried to not look, because she knew exactly the types of things that were in there, and they were things she should steer clear of. Her legs took a step in that direction, but she consciously tried to turn the other way, trying to make it to the bathroom so she could take a shower. Maybe that would ease the need she felt to open that drawer.

She was paralyzed, stuck between going and staying. In the end she managed to take a few steps away, far enough to where her arms could reach out for the doorframe to pull her out. She turned quickly to the left into the bathroom and started up the shower.

The tepid water moved easily over her heated skin and the scent of her cranberry body wash soon filled the air around her. Gabrielle took deep breaths in through her nose, then out her mouth. It was over too quickly, and soon she was dried off and wishing she would have thought far enough ahead to have brought some clothes with her. She hadn't, and so she made her way, carefully, into her bedroom.

Even as she began pulling out clothes to put on, her hazel gaze still flitted over to the drawer. "Fucks sake," she mumbled to herself, taking a step over and pulling the bloody thing open. Of course she had known what was in there, those items hadn't disappeared. She was no magician, and she didn't know any either, so there was no way her drawer would suddenly have been devoid of the objects. Still, she had hoped.

Her hand reached out, picking up a couple lighters, a few of them Zippo's she had picked up along the way, and a couple were the standard flame. Her thumb flicked along a pink lighter that had the cartoon picture of a redheaded, green eyed mermaid, complete with the zodiac sign 'Virgo' imprinted at the top. She stared at the flame; she'd done it plenty of times. She was always fascinated by it, how something so beautiful could cause such destruction and mayhem. How a simple spark could cause devastation to all that happen to fall in its path. Gabrielle moved her opposite had through the flame, turning her fingers black as she continued on, hypnotized.

Even the chirping of her phone, indicating a text message, didn't deter her. She let her hand fall, the one with the blackened fingers, down to her side. She was itching to make her emotional pain disappear. She knew the routine. Heat up the metal on the lighter, and then press it to her skin. She'd done it plenty of times; it was what had created the band around her wrist. The flame died out and she stood there for much too long looking at the heated metal and contemplating if she could get away with it. Hazel orbs looked back in the drawer, or... there were other options. Her gaze took in a razor blade and a pocket knife. She'd carved into her skin before, but it didn't have the same effect as when she would burn. Not that it hurt less, but there was so much more blood to deal with. With the razorblade in one hand and the lighter in the other, Gabrielle couldn't seem to pick one.

Her phone beeped again, and this time she picked it up, easily flicking to the two messages. One was from Emily's phone, and one from a number she didn't recognize. Squinting at the screen, she pulled up the one from her lover's twin.

**Look, Katie really, really likes you. Don't fuck it up. ~E**

Well, that was reassuring. It did nothing to improve her mood, and it almost felt like a kick to the gut. Gabrielle figured that Emily was just worried for her twin. She's sure that Katie probably had the same type of conversation with Naomi when they first got together, not that she had any clue, really, but she would venture a wager on it if it was asked of her.

The athlete didn't bother responding to Emily, the point was well received. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to open the other message. Gabrielle wasn't keen on giving her number out in the first place, so she wondered how someone could have gotten it without her permission. A frown passed over her face at the cryptic message on her screen after opening it up.

**You should go for a run at the park, I'll be there.**

What the...?

She read the message over again, and then looked at the unfamiliar number. Gabrielle hadn't a clue as to who would be sending her that message. The only person she'd have thought of was Katie, as she had her number programmed into her mobile.

Going for a run would be a bit backwards seeing as she had just taken a shower, but at the very least this mystery texter had piqued her interests. She slipped on some sport shorts with pockets, putting her phone, keys, and a lighter into them. A tank top covered her sports bra clad chest, and last but not least were her trainers.

About halfway to the park, Gabrielle started to wonder if listening to a secret messenger was a very bright idea. Probably not, she figured, but she didn't have much further to go. She had opted to walk instead of jog or run. Her heart was already beating quickly because of the adrenaline of this mystery meeting, and if she needed to run away, she wanted to have the energy to do so. Then again, there was a reason she brought the lighter, other than the obvious one that she could stare at the flame and contemplate breaking promises she had made whilst back in the states. If confronted she could grasp it in her fist and use it to make her punches hurt her assailant more.

Once she arrived at the park suspicious hazel orbs looked around for anyone she knew. The text hadn't told her to go to a certain place, and the park was fairly large, so she quickly decided to sit on a bench on the far end of the park under a canopy of trees. The meagre sun was trying its hardest to create streams of light through the trees, but the passing clouds kept covering its path.

After waiting for five minutes she started to get restless. She pulled the lighter from her pocket and again flicked the flame and watched it burn.

"I don't think you'll be needing that," came a monotone, female voice behind her.

She was on her feet and turned around before the sentence even finished leaving the girl's vocal cords, her stance defensive, as if she was about to engage in a fight. The moment her gaze took in her would-be attacker she laughed and straightened up. "Fancy seeing you here," she responded quickly with a forced smile.

"Not really," she answered.

Gabrielle took in her appearance with a quick look up and down Effy's small frame, noticing the distinct lack of any kind of sweater or jacket even in the chilly Bristol air. Not only that, but she didn't have anything covering her legs under her short, provocative dress... if it could even be considered a dress. "S'pose not," Gabrielle said awkwardly. She looked around for a minute, then back to the cerulean eyed brunette. "So... why am I here?"

Effy looked completely unfazed by the uncomfortable tension that was surrounding them like a bubble of discomfort. Gabrielle, on the other hand, shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for the other girl to say something. She didn't.

"Right, so, I'm just going to..." Gabrielle started to say and point in the direction of her flat.

"You're not going anywhere." The way she had said it, with such finality, didn't make Gabrielle feel like she had any choice in the matter. Red eyebrows lifted in a silent question to the mysterious Effy, figuring if anyone could understand the look, it would be her. Gabrielle could play the silent game as well, so she took a seat on the bench and leaned back casually, crossing her legs at the ankles. Effy sat down right next to her. "What the fuck is going on in your head?"

"What?" Gabrielle asked, her head twisting to the side to take in the brunette's profile.

"Give me the lighter."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. The athlete didn't like feeling like she was forced to do anything. She looked down at the lighter in her hand then back over to Effy. "No," she stated.

Effy held her hand out expectantly, even after the redhead declined. "Now."

"I said, no," she said as she got to her feet. She didn't have the patience for games or mind-fucks. If the ever-mysterious Effy didn't want to be up front, then she would just leave. Gabrielle had just turned around to walk home when she heard the girl speak behind her.

"It's not for me, it's for Katie," she stated simply.

The athlete froze mid-step, but she didn't turn around, "What?"

"You heard me," the monotone voice called out.

Gabrielle spun on her heel, her eyes dancing around like a wildfire enveloping a forest. She tried to contain the black powder that was threatening to spark to life. She could feel the anger flowing through her, and she just knew her face was red.

"Give it to me," Effy tried again.

The athlete's jaw tightened, then loosened again as she tried to sift through the myriad of thoughts spinning around in her brain like a runaway twister. She wasn't able to straighten them out. Instead Gabrielle started to speak, "I have more, it's not like giving you this one will do any good." She tossed the lighter to the brunette and started to walk away.

Gabrielle could hear the girl behind her get to her feet, and then felt the ping between her shoulder blades followed by the clanking of the lighter on the ground. "That's not good enough. If you want a Fitch... if you want to KEEP a Fitch, you've got to be stronger than that."

The athlete didn't turn around, but the anger she had just felt started to ebb away. Her face turned stoic, her eyes looking ahead, though she couldn't make out anything in front of her. As if in a daze, the redhead moved forward, not turning around to pick up the lighter, leaving it on the ground as she walked away.

xxxxx

The moment she got back to her flat she leaned back against the door. Her legs gave way and she slid down until she was curled into a ball. She had wanted to go to her room, had wanted to go back into that infamous drawer that held her own personal house of horrors. Effy's words kept making their way to the forefront of her mind, and they alone kept her in her place.

She took in a couple of ragged breaths. All she could think about was what Effy had said. Gabrielle rolled it around in her mind. Why couldn't Effy just keep things to herself?

**xxxxx**

**So what did you think about it? Please let me know in a review!**


	32. Burning it Away

**Yes, it has been another long period of time since I updated. I can only apologize and I won't get into any excuses or details.**

**A bit more darkness here, and another self-harm warning. However it does end a bit nicer, so I'm hoping that that will make up for it.**

**I do have a special shout-out, she knows who she is... thank you, darling, for everything you have done for me. Just stay. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and subs. They make my day. Now... without further interruption, here's the next chapter.**

**xxxxx**

She sat there for what felt like eons. Gabrielle knew better though, she knew it hadn't been more than an hour or two. Her sense of time had been distorted by the meeting with Effy and the only thing keeping her sat against the front door were the words spoken by the mysterious brunette. She looked down at her hands, still seeing the slight black across the fingers of her left hand from earlier. With a huff she got to her feet and quickly paced into her room, her hazel gaze quickly seeking out the still open drawer.

Gabrielle looked in and picked up another lighter, it was simple, all red. She found herself sat on the edge of her bed again and without her consent she stared into the flame. She let it hypnotize her. Let all her thoughts fade into the back of her mind and concentrated on the task at hand. She'd have to burn someplace other than her wrist this time, it was too obvious and easy for others to see.

A light bulb went off in her head, and she knew that it was a good place. She could make a band, as she had done around her wrist, but instead it would be around her ankle. Gabrielle moved back on her bed until her back hit the cold wall behind her. It took her two seconds to get into position to make the first burn, the first of many.

She chose her right ankle purposely. She didn't want to mar the left ankle because of the tattoo on the outside of it. It would ruin her band, and her tattoo for that matter. With the metal heated already she pressed it against the inside of her ankle. Gabrielle winced slightly as the searing pain rocketed through her body. It was a relief, a release of sorts. She pulled the metal away and began heating it again.

Gabrielle was so lost in what she was doing that she didn't hear the click of the front door being unlocked, nor did she hear the tell-tale squeak of the hinges as it was pushed open. She was just pushing the scalding metal to her skin for the third time when she heard a shriek, causing her eyes to snap up to the doorway.

"What the actual fuck?"

Gabrielle couldn't figure out how Katie had entered her flat without her knowledge. Bit too late now. She pulled the lighter away from her ankle and adjusted herself so that the burns were under her other thigh. For all she knew, Katie might not have seen anything.

"I said, 'What the actual fuck,' Gabs!" Katie stood right outside the doorway, leaning on it with her arms crossed in annoyance. Her voice, however, was mixed with a slew of emotions. She was storming over to the athlete in two second's time, climbing onto the bed and ripping the lighter away. "Why?" Katie asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Gabrielle didn't fight Katie when she took the lighter and kept her gaze down so she wouldn't have to look into the Fitch Twin's eyes. She already knew what she'd find there. Disappointment. Hurt. Anger. Confusion. She'd seen it all before, and she most definitely didn't want to see it painted across Katie's beautiful profile.

Her voice was harder this time, more commanding, "Why?"

She couldn't answer. She couldn't explain the torment. Couldn't explain that she was weak, that this was her outlet when her emotions threatened to send her to the funny farm. It's not like she had a good track record as far as her family was concerned. Between her mother's addictive personality and her cousins need for pills to keep him acting 'normal' she had tried her whole life to not get sucked in. Tried not to let the sometimes overwhelming feelings take control, but sometimes she had to give in. Sometimes she needed the scorching feeling of the physical pain to put her emotions back in check. How though, could she relay this to Katie, her dear, sweet, firey girlfriend. With no clue as to what she could say, she replies with a shrug of one shoulder.

"Look at me," Katie requested.

Slowly the red-rimmed, hazel orbs lifted to the beautiful chocolate orbs that were looking, expectantly, at her. It didn't help her to sort through her thoughts. She heard the flick of the lighter and her gaze snapped to the red lighter being held in the well-manicured hand belonging to Katie. Her eyes locked on with the dancing flame, then drifted back up to Katie. Gabrielle couldn't help but continue to go back and forth from Katie's radiant features and back to the flame. It had to be hot enough now to do damage.

Her eyes were looking at the flame when she felt her right leg being pulled from under her left thigh. She let it happen, didn't fight at all. Katie surprised her when she lowered the hot metal toward her ankle. She didn't know what to do. Would she really….?

Katie's lips crushed into her own just as the shocking pain burned her ankle, right in line with the other three burns she had already completed. It was too much. She didn't need help with it. It was something she did alone, and now she didn't know whether to pull the metal away or keep kissing her girlfriend. In the end it was Katie's hot mouth on her that drowned out everything else around her, and just like that, the burn was forgotten.

She pulled Katie onto the bed with her and the twin complied, straddling Gabrielle's waist and sitting on her thighs. The lighter was thrown to the ground as the two girls continued to snog.

It was Katie who pulled away, her eyes dancing with fire. The fire in them slowly simmered down, softening into the hazel orbs of the girl below her. Gabrielle didn't understand the change and was so wrapped up in the girl she loved to realize what had happened.

"Now, evertime you think about burning, I want you to think about this, about me, instead. I want you to find me, wherever I am, and I want you to kiss me until I'm breathless."

The athlete's eyes hardened and her jaw tightened. She collected her emotions quickly to hide them behind her stoic mask. Gabrielle doesn't like games, and that's exactly what this felt like. She wanted to push Katie off, but with the anger boiling in her gut like acid, she didn't want to be too rough and have her girlfriend end up in a heap on the ground. So instead she gathered the duvet in her hands and squeezed it until her hands turned white from the exertion.

Katie noticed the change, even a deaf cyclops could have seen and heard that Gabrielle closed off. The Fitch twin looked down and noticed Gabrielle's hands holding onto the duvet for dear life, as if it was the only thing keeping her afloat in her sea of misery.

"Gabs…" Katie asked, her voice soft and quiet.

Gabrielle's body was painfully still and her hands were starting to shake. "Please. Get. Off. Me." She said, her voice menacing and deep, vibrating with unshed rage. The athlete was barely breathing, her short shallow breaths audible as she took them in and out through her nose.

The tone in Gabrielle's voice shook Katie to her very core. She'd never, NEVER, heard the girl speak like that, not to her, or to anyone. She was stuck between listening to her girlfriend and staying put. She wasn't weak, she didn't back down… she's Katie Fucking Fitch, for fucks sake. However, this may be a good timie to listen. Katie is certain that Gabrielle is giving her a chance before she explodes in anger, but she doesn't want to go, she's quite happy where she is.

Gabrielle doesn't expect for Katie to reach between her breasts and pull out a familiar pink lighter with a redheaded mermaid on the front of it. Her eyes glance from the lighter to her girlfriend. She doesn't voice a question.

"Effy told me you dropped this at the park, said she knew it was yours by the design on the front," Katie said as she handed the torch to Gabrielle.

The athlete took the offered lighter and tossed it to the ground. It was once her favourite lighter, but not anymore. It had been tainted by Effy. She snorted and twisted her head to the side so that Katie was no longer in her line of sight. Her eyes closed, then, and she worked on her breathing, trying to calm herself down before she did or said something that would be irrepairable.

Katie reached forward and ran her fingertips along Gabrielle's jawline, pushing her face until she was facing her again, though her eyes were closed. "Gabrielle," the twin softly called out to her lover, her voice shaky and unsure.

It was her name, said in that beautiful voice, that caused her hazel orbs to flutter open, right into vulnerable chocolate browns. Her hands finally relaxed and she released the duvet. Gabrielle had to squeeze her hands once or twice to get the blood flowing properly again, and a few knuckles even popped. The rage was slowly flowing out of her, though she's not sure exactly how it was happening. Her anger was something she's had to battle her entire life, but this is the first time she hasn't needed to expell the pent up energy in one way or another. Maybe, she thought, just maybe Katie is the reason.

The Fitch twin was scared of what was going on in her girlfriend's head. She'd put her mask up and even with her eyes looking into her own, she wasn't able to read them. She began to feel the body below her loosen, felt the tense atmosphere slowly disipate. Katie couldn't even explain how much better she felt just by sitting there on Gabrielle's lap.

The athlete reached up with both hands to Katie's cheeks and she gently and tentatively brought their lips together. It was a 'thank you'. It was soft and undemanding. What little anger was straying behind in her body washed away completely when she felt Katie move in closer and put her hands right above her breasts, her thumbs teasing Gabrielle's collarbones. Once Gabrielle was sure Katie wouldn't pull away, her hands ghosted down the smaller body in front of her until they were around Katie's waist.

It was a kiss out of a fairytale, that's the only way Gabrielle could really describe it. There should be some cheesy love song playing and singing rodents and birds, and maybe a deer or two in the mix. She expected fairy dust to be swirling around them and a light breeze to lift them off the bed, because this kiss was outer-worldly… so she, for a moment, completely believed that they could defy the laws of physics and gravity.

She whimpered into Katie's lips and it seemed they both had the same idea when together their mouths opened to deepen the kiss. Even with the extra access, they both kept it deliberately slow. It was a rebuilding of sorts. A forging of their bond. It was many different things, and every single one of them was good.

They just lounged there on Gabrielle's bed. The exploration began after half an hour of gentle kissing, and hands began to roam, both over and under clothes. There was no need to hurry or feel rushed, they weren't on the clock or have prior engagements to attend.

xxxxx

It was hours later by the time the two girls decided that they should actually get something accomplished. Well, they got off the bed, at least, and sorted out some dinner. Not much was done other than they two of them sitting together on the couch, tucking in to the grilled chicken with rice pilaf and steamed brocoli. Katie hadn't even suggested alcohol after Gabrielle's last binge with the now half empty vodka bottle… so they had milk instead, and Gabrielle was completely fine with that.

"Did you want to watch a movie?" Gabrielle asked after swallowing a bite of chicken.

Katie glanced over to the girl and set the bite she was about to partake in back on her plate. "Um… what did you have in mind?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, whatever you wanted to watch. There's a bunch of films in the spare room if you wanted to check them out."

Katie took the bite she had put down and went into the room to look at the array of DVD's that Gabrielle had. It sure was an ecclectic mix. There was romance, drama, horror, action, adventure, trajegdy, cartoon, and even a few foreign films. She scanned through the alphabetically set DVD's, noting a few that she would consider watching when she got to the very end her eyebrows lifted as she got to 6 box sets. She picked up the one marked season one and brought it into the other room.

"Find anything?" Gabrielle called over her shoulder just as Katie walked into the room. Hazel eyes moved down to the very familiar TV show box set in the Fitch girl's hands. Her face immediately reddened. "I um…"

Katie cut her off, "I didn't know you had such a fascination for a one Warrior Princess." Her lips were curled into a smirk as she watched her girlfriend for a reaction.

"Well, yeah… I am… I haven't put them up yet, but I have a whole bunch of her weaponry as well. They're in the closet in the spare room," the athlete stated shyly.

"No fucking way," Katie exclaimed and immediately turned to walk back into the spare room with Gabrielle hot on her heels. She opened the closet and there were a few boxes and a few free-standing swords with the tell-tale X on them in one way or another.

Gabrielle pulled out and showed Katie all of the weapons she had that were Xena based. Four swords (two special edition Final Episode katana's (Gabrielle's and Xena's), and two of Xena's regular sword, one of which was a special edition), Xena's whip, Chakram, then some bobble-head dolls (Xena, Ares, and Callisto), and a special Gabrielle doll in all her Amazon Princess garb. She also had a pair of sais that were cast iron with tape on the hilts. "So, yeah… bit of a fan."

"You were not fucking joking! Gabs, you have to put this up, yeah? She's like… the ultimate in girl power!"

Gabrielle chuckled at Katie's enthusiasm and reached out to her hand to bring her back to the DVD cases. "I'll put them up eventually… however, if you want to watch Xena, we need to start with the Hercules trilogy… which is how Xena came to pass in the first place."

"The what?" Katie asked, slightly confused.

The redhead smiled down at her burgandy haired lover, "The Hercules trilogy, it's where Xena was first featured."

"Oh, yeah, okay…"

Gabrielle put the season one box set back and lifted the single case with three discs. "We'll start at the beginning, if that's alright," she said unsurely.

Katie reached and plucked the case from Gabrielle's fingers and kissed her shoulder on her way out to the living area. She found the first disc and slipped it into the DVD player and turned the telly on. She was just getting sat back down when Gabrielle turned the corner to join her.

"Are you sure you want to watch all these? I mean, don't feel obligated to…"

Katie cut her off again, "Gabs, babes, I want to watch Xena with you. She's obviously someone you adore, and I want in on it, yeah? End of. I mean, for fucks sake Gabrielle, you have a leather Xena jacket as well don't think I didn't notice the insignia on it."

Gabrielle blushed. She did. Had paid $300 for that jacket. She also had some random pictures and other paraphanalia around her apartment that was Xena related. She purposely didn't point them out, she's sure Katie would see them eventually.

The two girls finished off their meals in relative silence. Katie leaned in to Gabrielle, who automatically put her arm around the girl's shoulders. They bunked down and cuddled in and watched Xena together.

**xxxxx**

**Hope the ending made up for the beginning. Oh, and I suppose I don't own Xena nor am I affiliated with the show in any way!**


	33. Mental History

**I know it has been forever since I've updated anything. I do hope I still have some readers out there. All I can do is say I've had some RL issues and stuff that have left my mind blank as far as writing is concerned. I do have some long one-shots in process, including a companion piece to AVOD in Emily's POV, and a piece that will be a Naomily stand alone story. Have about 8k written for both of them so far, as well as a start to an update for FF&T. I can't make any promises though.**

**Let me know what you think in a review. I would greatly appreciate it!**

**xxxxx**

Four episodes of Xena later and the pair decided that they were done for the night. Actually, it was Katie who said that she just wanted Gabrielle to herself for a little bit without having the distraction on the telly. Of course the redhead had agreed. The two girls hadn't even moved from the couch, simply lounged back. Gabrielle laid along the couch and Katie fit herself between the cushions and the fit body belonging to the athlete.

Arms wrapped around each other and held on tightly. There was nothing sexual about their embrace, simply a need to be close to the other person. It was comforting. It was loving.

Before long Katie dozed off, then not too long after hearing the soft, deep breathing of the burgandy haired girl in her arms, Gabrielle joined her in sleep.

Katie slept like a rock. Her dreams were fluffy and beautiful.

Gabrielle wasn't so lucky.

She often had nightmares. Not just your everyday nightmare though. They were dreams of death and destruction. Dreams where pain and agony frequented her subconscious. She had been doing better, she really had, so when she woke up with a light sheen of sweat over her skin, a racing heartbeat, and tears pricking her eyes, she knew she wasn't over them. Gabrielle tried not to wake up the Fitch twin in her arms, but her chest was heaving with such force that it wasn't long before an extremely tired and half-awake Katie mumbled at her.

"What's wrong?" she had said, her lips barely parted to speak the words.

"Nothing baby, just go back to sleep," the redhead tried to say gently, her voice breaking slightly on the last word as she tried to sooth her lover back into slumber.

Katie wouldn't be swayed back to sleep so easily. She yawned and then adjusted herself so that she was half laying on top of the athlete with her arm and leg thrown haphazardly over the well-chisled form. "Tell me," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Katie, it's nothing to worry about," Gabrielle insisted.

It was the slight quiver in the redhead's voice that caused the Fitch twin to become more fully awake. She leaned up on one elbow and gazed down at the girl. Her eyes were still closed, but the wrinkle in her brow and the way her jaw and lips were set became a concern. "Don't lie to me, Gabrielle," she said in a half bitchy, half tired tone of voice.

Gabrielle was silent. To her, it was a normal occurance. Her dreams, her nightmares, were dreadfully vivid. Worrying about such a thing was completely outrageous to her, but she could see why Katie was freaking out, even if it was just slightly. "Just a nightmare," she said dismissively.

It was now Katie's turn to be silent. It wasn't the first time that she'd been woken up by one of Gabrielle's dreams, but it was the only one so far that she had admitted that she'd been awake for. In truth the girl she laid cambered around woke up multiple times a night because of her dreams. She just never acknowledged that there was a problem before now. "You have them all the time, Gabs," she slurred slightly just before she yawned again.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulder and tried to relax the bass drum beating erratiacally in her chest. It didn't happen, not really, even when she would hold her breath to slow down her heartbeat. She placed a chaste kiss on Katie's forehead, still trying to urge her into slumber. Katie refused to be dragged under when she could feel that the athlete was having some major issues.

"Tell me about them?" Katie offered gently as she let her fingertips slip under the hem of Gabrielle's shirt, sliding up to be sat over the life-pumping organ in her girlfriend's chest. The body below hers began to slowly relax. The muscles that were tensed and ready for an attack gradually diminished with the soft touch over her heart.

"It's noth..."

"It's not nothing," Katie interrupted gently.

"Just use to it I guess," Gabrielle said after a few moments, trying to decide the easiest way to say she didn't need to be looked after.

Katie just looked at her for a moment, letting the silence filter through the air. She wanted to coax the information from Gabrielle, but she also wanted the athlete to feel comfortable enough to just come to her with her problems. She struggled for a few seconds with what she could say that would put the redhead at ease. "Use to it or not, babes, I still don't want to be kept in the dark. Have you seen someone about these dreams?"

Gabrielle hesitated before she whispered, "No."

"Why the fuck not?" Katie exclaimed.

Gabrielle was starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn't like being grilled about something that she really had no control over. It wasn't as if she purposely had nightmares. She started to adjust her body to move away from Katie, but unless she was planning on ending up on the floor, she had no where else to go.

Katie softened her voice and brushed a kiss to the squirming girl's cheek, "Maybe you should."

"It doesn't do anything," Gabrielle grumbled, still trying to somehow wriggle away from the intense chocolate gaze.

"So you have?" she inquired.

"Kinda."

Katie brushed her hand along Gabrielle's cheek to bring her hazel gaze to lock on with her own. "Kinda?"

The athlete adjusted again, "Well it wasn't for my nightmares," she said cryptically.

"What was it for?" the Fitch twin asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Her heart was beginning to race with the looming unknown history of her girlfriend almost within touching distance.

Gabrielle slammed her eyes closed. It wasn't something she liked to think about, and definitely didn't like talking about that particular facet of her past. She had been young and she held many regrets from that time in her life. She pushed Katie gently into the couch cushions and set her feet on the floor. She wanted to move, but found that she couldn't do so. Instead she sat there with her back to the twin.

Katie adjusted herself so that her legs were on either side of Gabrielle, then her arms snaked around to connect at Gabrielle's navel. Slowly she pulled the taller girl backwards until they were both lounging back. Gabrielle hadn't fought Katie with the new position, but she was feeling vulnerable.

"I... I made a lot of bad choices when I was a bit younger," Gabrielle explained quietly, her eyes closing as she leaned against her lover. "It wasn't a time in my life that I like remembering."

Katie bit down on her bottom lip for but a moment before brushing a kiss right near Gabrielle's ear. The redhead tensed at the close proximity to her ear, then relaxed when she heard the Fitch twin's gentle voice speaking softly to her. "Tell me about it?"

Gabrielle knew how Katie was. Once she had something in her head, she would stop at nothing until she had what she wanted. In this case, what she wanted was information about her past. She took a deep breath and sighed softly. "It was the first time I fell for a girl. She broke my heart, and I lost it a bit."

Katie waited patiently for the girl to go on, because that had to be the shortest story ever. "What happened, love?"

The athlete shifted awkwardly and tried to sit up, but the mighty Fitch arms only held onto her tighter. Gabrielle turned her head so that she could hear her girlfriend's heartbeat. It was relaxing and smooth. "I fell for her, she ... she was a co-worker of mine. She got promoted to the same position as I was and I was to train her about parts of her job. We'd spend nearly our entire shift only in each other's company, talking and laughing. I had already thought she was attractive, but she showed me a whole new side of her. She talked about her boyfriend, who was mistreating her, and I would tell her she deserved to be treated better." The athlete paused for a minute to gather her thoughts and Katie started to trace small shapes onto Gabrielle's stomach, hoping to keep her calm. "We got close, there was touching. Not perverse or anything, but much more than was needed for the training I was giving her. She knew I liked girls already, so it wasn't as if it was news to her. It was about this time that I had decided I'd go to college in Utah. I was determined to major in aviation and there was a school there that was ranked second in the nation for their programme. The night before I left she showed up at my house with a mutual friend of ours. The three of us talked and laughed on my parent's back porch, huddled under a blanket. Our mutual friend got up to go inside to make us hot chocolate. She grabbed my hand secretly under the cover. I was so scared and elated that I felt like I was soaring on clouds. Even when our other friend got back she still held onto my hand tightly, threading her fingers through mine."

Katie continued to listen quietly to the story, feeling slightly jealous of the girl that had caused Gabrielle to fall for her. She kept her thoughts to herself though, and brushed a kiss to the top of the red head.

"Anyway, by two in the morning they decided they should leave, especially since I had to be up at five to drive to Utah. I gave our mutual friend a hug and she said she'd miss me and went into the car. It was just me and Nicole then. Her eyes were so soft and I couldn't help but glance down at her lips. She asked me to stay, and I countered that she should come with me. We both knew that either possibility was impossble. She started to lean in toward me, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I chickened out at the last minute and gave her a hug, slipping my arms around her waist as hers went around my shoulders. I pecked her neck and she tucked her face into my own. We stood there for what had to be minutes, but it was over too quickly. She said that we would talk every day and that she'd miss me. I watched her go."

"So she's called Nicole?" Katie asks briefly once Gabrielle had stopped for another moment to gather her thoughts. She feels the athlete nod her head against her chest but doesn't comment further.

Gabrielle clears her throat briefly before continuing on. "It started off just as she said it would. We talked every day on the phone for hours, and when we weren't talking, we'd text or even speak on messenger on the computer. She would call one day and I would call the next. It kept me going. I was doing well in my courses and I was excited with the prospect of flying." She stopped and took a deep breath to regain control of herself. "Then she stopped responding, stopped answering her phone, and wouldn't reply to anything I sent her. It was actually that same mutual friend that informed me that she didn't want to talk to me again. I tried to find out why, tried to find out what happened, but our friend didn't know the details. I called Nicole's home line, hoping that she would answer by mistake, but I got her mother instead. Her mother informed me that I was not to contact her anymore and to leave Nicole alone. I was shattered. That's when I first started burning and cutting. I drank every day. Started to miss my classes because I couldn't be arsed to get up."

Katie's grip on Gabrielle tightened slightly, trying to hold her girlfriend together for long enough to be able to finish off her past.

"I started to meet people online. I... I'd fuck them. Mostly men. I tried everything, every position, every possible..." her voice caught in her throat as she struggled to keep the emotions from that time that she had locked in, inside her. "I sixty-nine'd a guy in my car and he came in my mouth. I promptly got up and spit that shit out. Repulsive. I blew a guy on the bathroom floor. I got fucked from behind, literally, and I couldn't walk for days. I got fucked on the soccer fields in the middle of the night. I got fucked under a bridge. I tried to go on an actual date with a girl, but there was no chemistry at all. We snogged a bit, but neither of us were feeling it. There were more too, and I don't remember any of their names. They could walk by me today and I wouldn't recognize a single one of them."

The Fitch twin was almost in tears as she listened to the horrors that Gabrielle put herself through. She was trying to remain strong, but she felt her resolve slipping quickly.

"I tried to go to the school counsellor, went to three of them, actually, but the moment they found out I was gay, they basically told me I was going to hell. The third one was okay, helped me a bit. Gave me some exercises to do instead of burning or cutting. I could tell she wasn't okay with the fact that I liked girls, but at least she tried to overlook it, not like the others."

"Fucking cunts," Katie growled angerily at the fact that the very adults that were suppose to be there to help Gabrielle through her mental strife, were the ones that made her worse.

"I ended up having to leave school and go back home to Cali. I was a mess. They pumped me full of two anti-depressants and because of the high doses I had to take sleeping pills to even fall asleep at night. I started to loathe the pills. Sure, they made me not feel horrible anymore, but they also didn't let me feel the good shit in life. So I stopped. Went through a few days of withdrawals, then I was fine. I've refused to take any since." Gabrielle relaxed slightly as she finished off her story.

Katie kissed the side of her head and sighed softly. "Thank you for telling me." That was the most she thought she had ever heard the redhead say in such a short period of time. She's usually so quiet and collected, saying only what needed to be said. She didn't ever add extra to what she would say, but this story was rather descriptive. It was obviously something that Gabrielle thought back on often enough for it to still bother her.

"Can we go to bed now?" Gabrielle asked lightly, hoping that she could just forget about the entire ordeal she had just explained to her girlfriend.

Katie thought for a moment, "Only if I get to hold you."

The athlete chuckled and sat up and pulled Katie's legs around her and got up to carry the Fitch twin to the bedroom, "I suppose that can be arranged."

Katie wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's neck to keep her from falling off her back and kissed her neck, humming gently in the process. She continued to move up toward the athlete's ear, stopping only when the girl stopped in her tracks. "Alright?"

Gabrielle swallowed a lump in my throat, "I have issues with people touching my ears, and... and I don't want to freak out if you touch them, but... I... I can't help it."

The twin had wondered why Gabrielle would always shy away when she would get up near her ears. She hadn't thought much of it but looking back now she had always flinched whenever she would get up close to them. "Why?"

"I don't know," Gabrielle answered simply.

Katie sighed, "Please, Gabs, tell me."

The athlete actually laughed, "Katie, I really don't know why. It's been that way for as long as I can remember. This one girl thought I was kidding and grabbed my ear, I elbowed her in the stomach from reflex."

The twin couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate action the girl received. "She should have listened to you instead of thinking you were joking." Katie paused for a minute and the redhead began walking again. "Can we work on it, babes?"

"Work on what?" Gabrielle sat down on the bed and released the woman from her back and half turned around.

Katie bit down on her bottom lip, "On me touching your ears. You trust me, right?"

Gabrielle tensed, "It's not about trust. It's a subconscious thing. I can't control it, and I don't want to hurt you."

The brunette girl nodded her head and placed her hands on her girlfriend's neck. "Okay, I understand, but I do want to try to break you of that, yeah?"

The taller girl couldn't help but chuckle as the pair of them laid down in bed and began to snuggle. "Okay, Miss Katie," she said teasingly.

With nothing more to be said the two girls started to kiss, softly. Katie didn't want to take things further if Gabrielle didn't want to, and the athlete was content just to feel her girlfriend's lips moving against her own. There was no rush to their lip lock. It was slow and gentle, just what the red head needed.

**xxxxx**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave me a review to let me know!**


End file.
